Son of the Batman
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Daniel al Ghul was the younger twin brother of Damian al Ghul and the secret son of Batman. Tired of his grandfather wanting him to be an assassin, and heard the plan of killing him, he ran away. After escaping his pursuers, he ended up in Gotham and met his father and hero. How would this change his life from a would be assassin to a great hero? Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Arc I Prologue

**This story is inspired by JP-Ryder's story and the New 52 movies. It just came to my head that Danny and Bruce Wayne has some similarities, with the blue eyes and black hair, so Danny will be twins with Damien in this story. Also, all of this will be set on the New 52 movies, like Son of Batman, Justice League vs Teen Titans, etc. So, enjoy the new story.**

 **Edit: Since it's my birthday today, I decided to post this as a birthday present for myself. So I can read it whenever there's nothing to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

Prologue: Heir of the Demon

"Daniel!" an elderly voice said, walking through the halls of his home. His wisdom-filled, green eyes looked around the grand hall. He was an old man, with graying hair and a beard, but despite that, he radiated strength and stature. He was also dressed in a royal green robe and battle armor underneath.

He was Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins, and someone born six hundred years ago.

"Daniel, where are you?" he called, looking for his grandson. "Honestly, that boy."

"Is something wrong, Grandfather?" a voice said behind him.

Ra's turned and saw his older grandson. A young boy about twelve years asked, looking at his grandfather. He was tall for someone his age, with piercing green eyes and black hair, dressed in royal green robes and battle armor underneath.

"I am fine, Damian," Ra's said to his grandson. "I am just looking for your younger brother."

Damian frowned at that. Even though he was right here, Ra's was still more focused on his twin brother, even though he trains harder than him.

Ra's looked at Damian and frowned. It's not that Damian wasn't weak. In fact, if Daniel wasn't born, Damian would be the perfect heir, with how fast he learned and how hard he trained. Damian could beat ten adults all on his own, unarmed.

But he knew Daniel was stronger. He could feel it in the boy, a power he hasn't felt for so long. That was why he wanted him to become the new leader of the League. Though the boy was special, he was nothing like his brother. Unlike Damian, who was ruthless and merciless, Daniel wanted nothing to do with the league. He didn't want to kill, he avoided training, and he never went to his studies. If only he was like Damian, then he would have been the perfect heir.

"Go to your studies, Damian," Ra's said as he started walking. "I need to find your brother."

"…Yes, grandfather," Damian said before walking away, glaring at the ground. No matter what he did, it was always Daniel. He clenched his fists as he walked to the library.

He will be the new leader of the League of Assassins. Even if he had to get rid of Daniel one way or another.

Meanwhile, a boy was sitting in a forest, feeding the birds, smiling as the birds perched on his shoulders. He had shaggy, black hair and blue eyes, dressed in green robes and battle armor. He gently petted the robin, causing it to chirp happily.

"So, hiding again?"

He froze when he heard that voice. He slowly turned and saw a beautiful woman in a black, tight suit and gloves. She had auburn hair, green eyes and tanned skin, staring at him. The birds flew off him as the woman walked towards him in a stern fashion.

"M-mother…" he said sheepishly as he stood up, looking at the ground.

The woman looked at him sternly before smiling softly. She patted his head, causing him to look at her.

"Danny, you must stop running from your studies," Talia said, using the nickname she gave him. She was the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and was the second-in-command of the League of Assassins. "Your studies are important."

"…But I don't want to," Daniel said, looking away. "Grandfather would try to talk to me about killing. You know I don't want to kill."

Talia frowned slightly as she looked at her son. Despite being raised by assassins, he would refuse to kill. Whenever the two brothers trained, Damian would kill the opponent while Danny would just knock them unconscious. Whenever they train, Daniel would do it halfheartedly, but she knew he could do more than that.

Honestly, he reminded her of his father.

"C'mon, son," Talia said, gently grabbing his arm. "Let us go home."

Daniel let his mother lead him back to their home. He sighed as he looked at the imposing castle. His thoughts then wandered to his father. He never met him, but he heard a lot from his mother. A man from Gotham that gained the attention of Ra's al Ghul, a man who fought for Justice, a man he wanted to become.

The Batman.

 **And the prologue ends here. As you can see, Damian and Daniel do not get along well, with Damian jealous of Daniel getting their grandfather's attention. Hope it's a good start for you guys. Next chapter will be longer, promise.**

 **Oh, and before I end the chapter, wanna let you guys know of a new story called Meridian Jinchuriki by pyrohelixdrago. It's a good read. Makes me want to do a DP x WITCH story someday.**

 **Next chapter; the son escapes, Daniel vs the League of Assassins. See you later!**


	2. Arc I Chapter 1

**Back with another new chapter, though after a few days, it'll be old. So, here's the deal, Danny will now plan his escape from the League of Assassins. How is he going to do that? Well, read and find out.**

Chapter 1: Escape

Daniel was walking through the halls at night, taking a night stroll. He couldn't sleep, so he thought a walk would make him tired. He probably walked around the castle two times, and he still wasn't sleepy.

He sighed as he kept walking, noticing his grandfather's study. He suddenly heard some people arguing in the room. Curious, he slightly opened the door and peeked through. It was his mother and grandfather, arguing heatedly.

"I won't let you do that!" Talia exclaimed, glaring at her father.

"It is not up to you," Ra's said in a calm tone. "It is the only way for him to unlock his true potential."

"I will not let you kill my son!" Talia exclaimed, causing Daniel to widen his eyes.

"In order for Daniel to awaken his true power, he must take a dip the Lazarus Pit," Ra's said. Daniel knew what the Lazarus Pit was. It was Ra's pool of chemicals that gave him his long life. It was even rumored to bring back the dead. "And for the pit to take effect, Daniel must die."

Not wanting to hear any more of this, Daniel quickly rushed to his room, afraid that they might catch him snooping. When he got to his room, he huddled on a corner, scared for his life. He didn't notice that he was sobbing.

He lifted his head and looked at the wall before he glared. There was no way he was going to let them kill him and turn him into an assassin. He quickly changed his clothes, removing his green robes to a black hoodie and black pants, with black boots, gray shin guards and bracers, along with two poaches, one for smoke bombs and the other for throwing stars. He then grabbed a backpack and stuffed some clothes and a first aid kit, and some food he hid under his bed.

He sometimes sneak food for himself since Ra's would punish him with no food whenever he failed a lesson, which was a lot.

He then made a lump on his bed to fool them. Satisfied, he walked to the window and jumped down. He landed on a nearby edge, keeping his balance. He quickly climbed down, reaching the ground in no time. With that, he started running away from the castle, towards the secret tunnel that would lead to the outside world.

He stopped when he spotted two guards in front of the tunnel. Eyes narrowed, Daniel climbed up the wall and quietly walked on the roof. When he was above the entrance, he tore a roof tile and threw it as far as he can. When it hit the ground, it broke and the sound caught the guards' attention.

Daniel waited for them to go before he jumped down to the ground and quietly rushed through the tunnel as fast as he can. Despite how fast he ran, his steps didn't make a single sound.

After a long minute, Daniel saw the end of the tunnel. As he stepped outside, he felt strange. This was the first time in his life that he left the sanction of the empire. It wasn't a bad feeling, it actually felt thrilling for him.

He started running towards where the docks were located, since he heard it from his mother. It only took him a few minutes to arrive at the docks, where boats of various size were located. He grinned and was about to climb down when he heard some rustling.

Eyes widening, he quickly ducked, dodging a knife that cut a few strands of hair. He looked around him and saw black-cladded assassins surrounding him, weapons aimed at him. The ones in front of him parted, and he saw his grandfather walking towards him.

"You just had to be difficult, Daniel," Ra's said with a sigh as Daniel backed away. "But this works too. With your death, you can be renewed in the Lazarus Pit."

"No!" Daniel exclaimed as he got into a defensive stance. "I won't let you kill me! I won't become an assassin!"

"You foolish boy," Ra's said as he snapped his fingers. Five assassins rushed towards Daniel, swords raised to kill him. Daniel quickly stopped one of the blade with his hands, disarmed the guy and slammed the hilt to his gut, knocking him out. He quickly used the sword to block the strikes from the other four assassins before attacking, using the backside of the sword to knock them out. He even managed to grab two of the assassins poaches.

"Surprised?" Daniel said to the shocked Ra's. "I failed your lessons on purpose, but I've been training."

"Kill him!" Ra's ordered, and all the assassins charged. Daniel threw one of the poaches in the air and sliced it with the sword. Like he had hope, smoke pellets scattered all over them, causing smoke to obscure their vision.

Daniel then took the chance to run towards the boat, smacking any assassin blocking his way. Once he was on the docks, he went to the last boat on the docks, slashed the rope and hopped on. He hissed in pain when a bullet grazed his arm. Turning, he saw the assassins rushing, some had swords, others have guns.

Looking around quickly, he saw a gattling gun on the side. He quickly rushed towards it, aimed at the wooden floorboards and fired, destroying the floorboards. He then tore a piece of fabric on the bottom of his shirt and tied it to the trigger to keep the gun firing. He then rushed towards the controls and turned the ship on.

Daniel set the speed up to the fastest and started driving the boat away from the assassins. When he a was good miles away, he heard some engines behind him. He turned his head and saw about four boats coming after him.

Acting quickly, he looked at the controls and saw an autopilot switch. He turned it on before running towards the gattling gun. He aimed at the boats, hitting their bottoms causing them to sink, all except one. Soon, he ran out of bullets, letting the boat catch up to him. On it was Ubu, Ra's' head bodyguard.

He got close to the boat before jumping. Ubu landed on Daniel's boat, smirking at the boy. Daniel stood at ready, watching the big man. The giant suddenly rushed forward, in a speed that contradicts his size. Daniel jumped to the side and kicked Ubu on the sides. He moved slightly, but other than that, he showed no signs of getting affected.

"You are weak," Ubu said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well you're fat," Daniel shot back.

Ubu glared at Daniel before charging. The young boy jumped to the side to avoid getting bulldozed before leading him to the decks. Ubu growled before pulling out some claws and put it on his right hand.

"I will take pleasure in killing you," he said before swinging the claws. Daniel kept dodging the claws, going closer to the edge. Daniel suddenly used the edge to jump over Ubu and threw the other poach towards him. The giant slashed at it, causing smoke to erupt.

Ubu swatted at the smoke, blinded and coughing uncontrollably. He kept walking back, towards the edge. Daniel rushed forward, aiming a kick on Ubu's groin. The giant doubled over from the pain, letting his face unguarded. Daniel smashed his elbow on Ubu's face before doing a roundhouse kick, sending the giant toppling over the edge, falling to the water.

Daniel sighed in relief as he sat down, feeling exhausted. He looked at the outline of his grandfather's empire. He was free from the League of Assassins, free from his grandfather's overbearing control. He didn't realize that he fell asleep, letting the boat steer him to a different location.

Meanwhile, Ra's al Ghul was not happy. He was made a fool by his youngest grandson. He didn't think Daniel was holding back. He underestimated the boy. But he will not escape his destiny.

"Find the boy," he said to his assassins, who nodded. Talia was watching on the side, her feelings conflicted. She was sad her youngest was gone, but was glad he was safe. Damian, who was awaken by the ruckus, was glad Daniel was gone, but was still mad that Ra's was still focused on him.

Ra's walked to his balcony, looking at the night sky, at the direction where Daniel escaped.

"You will not escape, Daniel," he declared, staring at the horizon.

 _The Next Day…_

Daniel awoken when light touched his face. He groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around before remembering where he was and what happened. He quickly stood up and saw that he was a few miles away from a dock.

He walked towards the controls and saw that he was out of gas. He looked at the GPS attached to see where he was. His eyes widened in surprised when he saw where he was.

"Gotham City?" he said in surprised. "This is where…he lives."

He never thought he would find himself in the territory of the Dark Knight. Part of him wanted to go look for him, to see the man he looked up to. But the other part of him was afraid. He didn't know how he would react to meeting one of the sons he never knew. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was a bastard, since Talia drugged his father to make him and Damian.

After weighing his choices, he decided to go to Gotham. This would probably keep him safe from the league, since the only one who could outsmart them was Batman. With that in mind, he grabbed his backpack and started swimming towards the docks.

Once he was there, he immediately went to higher ground to avoid attention and cover more ground. He started jumping from roof to roof, quickly reaching downtown. He stopped on a ledge, looking at the city in awe. It was big, with many people, cars and other things he never saw.

"Amazing," he muttered. He spent the whole day jumping through rooftops, only stopping to eat the food he brought, sitting on the edges, his feet dangling.

As he enjoyed his meager roll of bread, he heard sirens. Confused, he looked down and saw some police cars chasing a black car. He saw that the black car had a gunman, firing at the police and endangering bystanders.

Eyes narrowing, Daniel ran after them through the roof tops. When he was a few feet away, he pulled two throwing stars, aiming at the wheels. With a strong throw, the throwing stars flew towards the car, hitting the wheels. With a loud 'pop!', the wheels on the left burst, causing the car to go out of control.

Daniel watched the car swerve before toppling to a stop. The police quickly gathered around the wrecked car, pulling out the perps. Daniel watched them before walking away, unaware that someone saw him.

Commissioner Gordon, a man in his fifties with graying orange hair and moustache, wearing glasses and a trench coat, was looking at the crime scene. He and a few of his men were chasing after some mobsters who robbed a bank. Suddenly, the mobsters lost control of their car and toppled over, giving them a chance to capture them. As his men were hushing the civilians away, he spotted something glinting near the car. He walked towards it and saw that it was a pair throwing stars.

He then saw some movement in the alleyway nearby. He quickly used a white handkerchief to pick up the stars and put it in a zip lock bag. He then walked towards the alley before leaning on the wall.

"I found something that might interest you," he said, handing the bag towards the alley, which was taken by a black glove. Hiding in the shadows was a tall, intimidating figure, dressed in a gray suit with black boots and gloves with talons, a black cape and cowl with points on the head and a yellow utility belt. Displayed proudly on his chest was a bat symbol.

This was Gotham's Dark Knight, the legendary Batman.

The Batman looked at the bag with narrowed eyes, recognizing it. After all, he dodged a lot of them in his lifetime.

"I've seen these stars, a lot," Batman said, putting it in his belt.

"Is that good or bad?" Gordon asked. When he got no reply, he looked and saw the Batman gone. "He really needs to stop doing that."

 _Later…_

Daniel was resting his feet, sitting on a billboard about soda. He rested as the sky slowly turned dark, causing the lights to brighten the dark city. He noted how different the people are in the night. During the day, they seemed like regal people, but in the night, they seemed looser, like they let themselves free from their tight buns.

He suddenly heard a scream nearby. Surprised, he stood up and ran towards the side. In an alleyway, he saw a young woman dressed in a black dressed being harassed by some hooligans, holding her by the arms to prevent her from moving. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped down quietly, sneaking into the shadows.

"Stop struggling, sweetheart, we just wanna show you a good time," the one holding her said, his tongue out.

"Yeah, so let me help you out of your clothes," the other one said, pulling out a knife, causing the girl to whimper.

Suddenly, before the two thugs could do anything, the one holding the girl yelped, causing him to let her go, before getting dragged in the darkness, screaming.

The girl too the opportunity to run as the one with the knife called for his friend. His friend suddenly fell face down, beaten and bruised.

"Oh crap, it's him!" the guy cried, looking around the alley with frightened eyes. "Well!? Get out here you bat freak!"

Instead of replying, a trash can lid flew towards him, hitting him on the nose, making a painful 'crunch!'. He dropped the gun in pain before he was assaulted by a small figure that was hidden in the shadows, getting punched on the face, abdomen and finished with a kick on the chin.

Daniel looked at the two before jumping back up to the rooftop. When he got up there, he looked up and gasp as someone appeared in front of him.

"Y-y-you...!" he stammered, looking at the Batman. He didn't expect to see him so soon.

Batman looked at the child before him. He didn't expect the stranger to be so young. He was garbed like an assassin, but he hadn't killed anyone yet. In fact, he didn't seem to be causing any trouble.

"Um…Hello, B-Batman sir…" Daniel stammered, unable to look the man in the eyes. He was like everything he ever thought about him, tall, intimidating, cool and scary.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, looking at the boy closely, in case he would try and attack.

"Oh…um…my name's…Danny," he said, deciding to use the nickname his mother gave him.

"You're with the League of Assassins," he said, causing Danny to look at him with widen eyes. Batman then showed the bag with his throwing stars. "You should be more careful where you leave your things."

"I'm not with the League of Assassins," Danny said in a hurried tone. "Not anymore at least. I ran away."

"You ran away?" Batman said in a skeptical tone.

"I…I didn't want to become an assassin," Danny said. "So I ran away…but they didn't liked that, so they tried to kill me…I escaped and accidentally arrived here…and I heard about how you defeat them, so I hoped that I could be safe here."

Batman looked at the boy's eyes, trying to find some form of deceit, but found none. He could see that the boy was sincere, though he was hiding something. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at him, studying him.

He saw how the kid caused a car to stumble and beat two men using the shadows, which actually impressed him a little. He had potential.

But then again, so did Jason.

He mused as he thought about what to do with the kid. It would be dangerous to take the kid to the Batcave, but it was more dangerous to leave him alone, especially with the League of Assassins after him, not to mention other villains who would try and take the child to mold him into their weapon.

With that in mind, he knew what to do.

"Come with me," he said, surprising Danny.

"Where?" he asked as he watched Batman walked towards the other edge.

"To the Batcave."

Eyes widening, Danny eagerly nodded before following the Dark Knight, like a kid going to his first amusement park.

He followed the Dark Knight to the street, where the Bat Mobile was waiting for them. He sat shotgun before the hood closed itself and Batman started driving.

"Alfred, prepare a room," he said as he turned on the communicator in the car. "We're going to have a guest."

" _Another one, sir? Oh goodie,"_ an old man with an English accent replied.

"I'm assuming you already know who's under the cowl," Batman said, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Well, there were rumors…" Danny said, looking at Batman.

After that, it was all quiet. Danny was both nervous and excited to see the Batcave. His mother told him stories about the Cave, which was full of his gadgets and trophies from the enemies he defeated.

"So…" he said after minutes of silence. "Um…I heard stories that there are others like you, is that true?"

"…Yes," Batman said, knowing that the kid was referring to the Justice League, a group of heroes dedicated to fight villains.

"What's it like? Being among people you can relate to?" Danny asked.

"…At times, unbearable, but they make the job easier," Batman said. "How did you arrive at Gotham?"

"B-by boat," Danny replied nervously. "I arrived at the docks this morning. It's still there."

Suddenly, Danny saw that they were in a metal tunnel. Batman stopped the car and the hood opened. Danny stood up and looked around the place in awe. The Batcave, it was even better than what he thought. The place was huge, with stalactite with bats hanging on them, metal floors, a giant computer, a case with outfits on display and various trophies, like a giant penny, a dinosaur and a giant joker card.

"Amazing…" he said in awe.

"Indeed," an elderly voice said in a British tone, surprising him and causing him to hide back in the car. He looked over the car and saw an elderly, bald man with gray hair on the sides and a handle-bar moustache, blue eyes and dressed like a butler. "So this is the new guest."

"I found him on the street," Batman said. "He said he's running from the League of Assassins."

"Hello," Danny said in a shy tone. "I'm Danny."

"Greetings, young Danny," the butler said, looking at Danny closely, feeling like he's seen him before. He then turned to Batman. "I assume he will be staying with us?"

"At least until we figure out what to do with him," Batman said before walking to a bat-themed boat. "I'm going to patrol some more. Look after the kid until then."

Of course, sir," the butler said. Danny watched the Batboat drive away through the water.

"So…what's your name, sir?" Danny asked, looking at the butler.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth, and as you can see, I work for the Batman," Alfred said. "Would you like me to show you to the guest room?"

"Um…sure," Danny said, following the butler to the secret elevator.

Meanwhile, Batman was on the boat Danny used. He looked around the boat, noticing that there was a scuffle. That means the story that Danny told him about running away was true. But why, he doesn't know.

Suddenly, he felt a gun pressed on the back of his head. Acting quickly, he grabbed the hand and flipped the offender to the ground, pinning them. His eyes widened when he saw the offender.

"You're rough as always, beloved," Talia said with a smirk, wearing a wetsuit.

"Talia…" Batman said, helping the woman up her feet. "What are you doing here?"

'I'm looking for someone," Talia said, caressing Batman's cheek. "Maybe you can help me find him."

Batman narrowed his eyes at Talia, but still let her caress him. "Why would the League of Assassins be obsessed with Danny?"

"So, he's here?" Talia said, a hint of relief. "Good."

"You seem to care a lot about the boy," Batman said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Talia said, leaning closer to Batman. "After all, he is our son."

"What?" Batman said, his tone full of disbelief before narrowing his eyes. "You expect me to believe that?"

"You can scan his DNA if you want, but what I said is true," Talia said, walking to the edge of the boat. "I'm actually relieved you found him. If one of my father's men found him…"

"What does Ra's want with him?" Batman asked.

"He wants to kill Daniel and revive him using the Lazarus Pit," Talia said. "He believes that would make Daniel become more ruthless, to become an assassin."

"Why?" Batman said, wondering why Ra's would got to such lengths for the boy.

"He wants Daniel to become his successor," Talia explained. "He feels his potential to become an assassin, and wants him to reach it by any means necessary."

"Do you agree with him?" Batman said.

"If I did, I wouldn't have removed the GPS," Talia said, showing the broken device on her hand. "I will not let him kill my son."

She then put the aqualungs on her back before turning to Batman.

"Watch over him, Bruce," she said. "Keep him safe."

Batman looked at her before nodding. She smiled slightly before putting on her goggles and diving back to the water. Batman looked at the water before walking back to the Batboat.

He needed to go back home, to see if what she said was true.

And if it was, then it would change everything.

 **Well, hope you liked the chapter. Danny finally meets his father, and the father found out that he has a son that he doesn't know. Let's see where this takes us.**

 **As for the pairings, it's a harem. Not just for Danny, but to all the men in the Batclan. So multi-harem story. I'll post the pairing next chapter, hehehe.**

 **Well, see you later!**


	3. Arc I Chapter 2

**Heyo! Back with another chapter of Danny being Batman's son. Last chapter, Danny meets his son, who he learns from Talia. Now, he's gonna see if that's true, and what he'll do with that knowledge. Well, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The New Robin

Danny followed Alfred to the big mansion. While it wasn't as big as Ra's empire, it felt more like a home. He followed the butler to a room and saw a big room with a bed, a desk with a lamp, a comfy chair, a TV set, and two doors, one a closet and the other a bathroom.

"I hope this is comfortable enough for you," he said, leading the young man to his new room.

"It is, thank you," Danny said, sitting on a chair.

"Is there anything else you require?" Alfred asked. Before Danny could reply, his stomach answered for him. He blushed from the loud noise. "I see. Then please relax while I make dinner."

Danny nodded as Alfred walked out the room. Danny sat there, looking around, playing with his hands and turning on the TV. Bored, he walked out the room to explore the mansion. He found himself in some sort of study, with shelves of books, comfy chairs and a fireplace with a picture above it. He looked at the picture, seeing a happy-looking family. The father looked like his, only older and had a moustache, the mother looked happy, wearing a pearl necklace, and the son was at the center, smiling happily. He looked at the painting of his father, noting the similarities they have, from the hair to the eyes.

As he looked at the painting, he didn't notice someone sneaking in the library, going towards him. As the person neared him, there was a creak. Danny suddenly ducked as a slender hand tried to grab him. He then did a sweep kick, causing the stranger to trip before jumping back. Danny got a good look at his attacker.

It was a girl his age, with short, black hair and brown eyes glaring at him. She looked Asian descent, and her stance was perfect, he had to admit.

"Who…you?" she said in broken English. "Intruder?"

"Um…I'm a visitor," Danny said as he looked at her closely.

"You…stance of…assassin," she said before charging. Danny quickly blocked her strikes, noting how precise they were to his vitals. He countered with strikes of his own, but she was fast. He yelped when she managed to trip his feet, causing him to fall to the ground, pinning him by the arms.

"Hey! Let go!" Danny exclaimed, struggling. She's stronger than she looks.

"Won't…let go…" she said, keeping a firm grip on him.

"I see you've meet our other resident," a voice said, causing the two to look at the door, seeing Alfred. "Please let him go, Miss Cassandra."

The now named Cassandra nodded, letting Danny go. The boy stood up, rubbing his head, looking at the girl, recognizing her fighting style.

"You…Are you from the League?" Danny asked the girl.

"…Yes…" she replied, looking at him. "You…also from League…fight like them…but holding back…"

"You…Cassandra Cain, the girl who went missing years ago," Danny said, remembering her now. They never met, but he heard stories of her, how she was supposed to be the perfect bodyguard, until she disappeared, with her father dead. She narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to hold up his hands in peace. "Wait! I don't mean any harm! I ran away from the League."

Cassandra's eyes widened when she heard that. She was raised by her father, who was an assassin in the League, breeding her to be the perfect killer, but she didn't want that, so she ran away years ago, even fighting him to the death to escape.

Since then, she traveled the world to look for purpose to her life, and it was only a year ago that she met Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl. Barbara took her in and trained her to be her successor, and she was eventually adopted by Bruce Wayne.

She stopped glaring at Danny before offering him an apology, which he accepted, smiling slightly. Alfred then led the two to the dining hall, where Danny saw a long table with chairs and a chandelier on top. He then looked at the food in front of him, a simple steak and baked potato, but it smelled delicious. Cassandra was also sitting at the dining table, she was hungry.

"Delicious!" Danny exclaimed, taking a bite of the steak. He never had something this good before. "This is the best food I ever had!"

"You flatter me," Alfred said with a small smile.

Cassandra watched Danny eat the good happily, understanding how he feels. She was very happy when Barbara gave her a simple hamburger when they first met. Food at the League was meant to refuel, not taste good.

Once they had their fill, with Danny asking for seconds, the new resident took a quick shower in his room before changing into new clothes, some pajamas that used to belong to Bruce when he was a kid. It felt weird to wear things that weren't tight fitted, but it was nice.

He laid down on the soft bed, feeling tired from the day's events. He slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

As he laid their sleeping, Batman sneaked in his room, walking towards the sleeping Danny. He gently plucked a strand of hair out of his head before walking out.

In the Batcave, Batman, with his cowl down, was using his equipment to compare Danny's DNA with his own and Talia's. He looked at the results on the Batcomputer and saw that it matched.

"My word," Alfred said, looking at the screen with big eyes. He finally understood why Danny looked so familiar. "Young Danny is your son?"

"But how?" Bruce said, trying to remember that night. The last he met Talia…was twelve years ago.

"Mother drugged you," a voice, causing the two adults to turn around and see Danny walking towards them, looking a little down. "She told me when I asked her how I was conceived."

"You're awake," Bruce said, looking at his newly discovered son. He then frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"…I was scared," Danny replied honestly, looking at Bruce. "I was scared on how you would react to Ra's al Ghul's grandson being your son. That you would want nothing to do with me."

Bruce looked at Danny's expression, and seeing a frightened child. This kid was more afraid on how he would react than about being chased by assassins. His expression softened as he walked towards Danny and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I'm not going to do that, Danny," he said to the boy. "Your place is here."

"R-really?" he asked, looking at Bruce with hopeful eyes. "I can stay here, with you, sir?"

"Of course," Bruce said with a small smile. "…And call me dad."

"D-dad…" Danny said before smiling with teary eyes. He quickly wiped the tears before looking up at his father. "Thank you."

He then hugged Bruce, surprising the man, but he returned it. Alfred smiled at the scene, happy for both father and son.

 _A Month Later…_

"Hiya!" Danny exclaimed as he swung his staff to Cassandra, who blocked it with her own.

"Mind your balance," Bruce said, watching the two spar. "And watch your center."

"Right!" Danny exclaimed as Cassandra nodded. The two charged again, exchanging blows.

"Things have become livelier since Master Danny arrived," Alfred commented, pouring tea in cups.

"He has potential," Bruce commented as he managed to sweep Cassandra off her feet and pinning her.

"Enough potential to take on the mantle?" Alfred asked, looking at the gears in the cases, gears that were used by Batman, Batgirl and Robin.

"Perhaps," Bruce said before looking at the two. "That's enough sparring! Five-minute break!"

The two stopped before taking deep breathes. They looked at each other giving small smiles. The two became close since Danny got here. For the first time, Danny found someone his age that he could relate to, so did Cassandra.

"Guess this is my win again, Cass," Danny said with a grin as the girl lightly glared at him.

"Still...beaten you…five out of seven…" Cassandra said.

"I just need to pin you four more times," Danny said as he gave her a water bottle.

Danny took a sip as he thought about what he did this past month, and it was the best month of his life. He was training under his father, and he didn't have to hold back. Bruce taught him everything he knew, and Danny took it like a dry sponge in water. He even made a friend and rival with Cassandra, happy to have someone to relate to. And then there was Alfred, someone he looked up to as a grandfather. Danny would ask him about stories of his days in the army and Alfred would teach him how to be a gentleman, the two would even spend time in the kitchen, teaching him how to cook.

All in all, Danny finally found a family.

He only wished his mother was part of this.

The two rested near the cases of costumes, and Danny couldn't help but look at the original Batman costume. He found it funny that he wore his underwear outside his pants. He then turned his attention to the first Robin's costume. It was funnier than the Batman costume, since it had green speedos instead of pants.

He then looked at Cassandra, noticing how she was looking at the Batgirl costume. He heard from her how she was trained by the original Batgirl, to take her mantle.

"What…you thinking?" Cassandra asked as she saw him looking at the Robin costume.

"I was thinking if…I could work with dad," Danny said honestly. "You know, as the new Robin."

He knows about Batman's partner, Robin the Boy Wonder. From what he heard, there were two of them, Dick Grayson, who later became Nightwing, and Jason Todd, who sadly died, killed by the infamous Joker.

"You…good Robin…" Cassandra said. "Like me…good Batgirl…"

"Thanks," Danny said before the Bat Computer started blaring, surprising them. Danny and Cassandra jumped down and walked towards Bruce, who was in front of the computer with a serious look.

"What…problem?" Cassandra asked as they looked at the screen.

"Joker," Bruce said as the screen showed a chalk-white man with green hair and a big smile, dressed in a purple suit.

"The Clown Prince of Crime?" Danny said, looking at his father's arch enemy. "What's he doing?"

"Hostage situation," Bruce said as he noted that the mayor and Commissioner Gordon were tied at City Hall, with canisters full of Joker Gas with a timer on it. He then put on his cowl and stood up, walking to the Bat Mobile.

"Do you want help?" Danny asked as Batman jumped on the car.

"I can handle it," Batman said, looking at the two kids. "You just keep on training."

Before the two could complain, the hood closed and the car was driving towards the tunnels. The two didn't seem happy about that as they went back to training. A few minutes of trying to pin another, they heard screaming from the screen. The two stopped sparring and rushed towards the screen, and Danny gasped.

Showing on the screen was a captured Batman, who looked a little beaten up. Behind him was Harley Quinn, and she was dressed like her name suggest, with red and black clothes, a reddish black domino mask and white make up.

"Oh dear," Alfred said as Joker's clown-masked goons roughly grabbed Batman and tied him up with the rest of the hostages.

"We have to do something," Danny said, turning to Cassandra, who was gone. He looked around the cave and found her wearing a black, Bat-themed costume, just like Batman, except more small and feminine and with the mask not having holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. "…How did you change so fast?"

"Practice…" Batgirl replied, turning to look at him. "You…change now."

"With what?" Danny asked. She then pointed at the first Robin costume on the case, the one with no pants, causing him to cross his arms. "Hell no! I'm not wearing that. I don't want any deviants looking at me!"

Batgirl gestured at the second Robin outfit, but Danny shook his head. He didn't want to wear Jason's uniform since it would be disrespectful to him.

"Then perhaps you would like this, sir," Alfred said as he pressed a button on the computer. A pod emerged from the ground before opening, releasing some steam. "Master Bruce thought you might like this one better."

Danny stared at the suit, a wide grin forming on his face before putting it on. A red and black Kevlar body armor, black pants, black, steel-toed battle boots, a yellow utility belt, a black and yellow cape with a hood, black gauntlets with retractable talons and a black domino mask. And displayed on the left side of chest was a stylized R.

"This is…how do you say that…awesome," the new Robin said with a grin. "But how do we get there?"

"Already ahead of you, sir," Alfred said as he pressed another button. Robin looked and saw a red motorcycle with the R symbol on the side.

"Awesome," Robin said as he rushed towards it. He looked and saw Batgirl on her own motorcycle. "Let's go!"

The two drive through the tunnel with such speed that they found themselves in the city.

"So, got a plan?" Robin asked Batgirl.

"…No…" Batgirl replied.

"Oh…" Robin said as they neared their destination. "Well…I have one."

"What…is plan?" Batgirl asked. Robin told her his plan, and she agreed. She then drove to a different direction as Robin still followed the route.

Meanwhile, Batman looked at his chains, to see if he can get free. But his belt was on Joker's waist. He shouldn't have been careless. He didn't see Harley with that heavy mallet of hers. And now he's captured.

"I hope you're watching, Gotham!" Joker exclaimed, his manic grin scaring the people watching. "Because we finally have all the guests here! Now it's time to start the fun."

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the hostages. His grin widened as he looked at the targets. He looked at the glaring Gordon, the scared Mayor and the calm Batman. He then aimed at Batman.

"Well, Batsy, let's see how you get out of this one," he said as started pulling the trigger. Suddenly, they heard the roar of an engine.

Before they could react, a red motorcycle was flying overhead the crowd before a figure jumped off, throwing a Bird-a-rang towards Joker, hitting the gun off his hand. The figure then landed in front of the thugs, a smirk on his face.

"This looks fun," Robin said, getting into a stance. "Mind if I play along?"

The crowds and thugs were muttering as Joker looked at the boy with a surprised expression. The people with cameras all aimed it at the new Boy Wonder, muttering about him.

Suddenly, Joker started laughing, doubling over and holding his sides, tears escaping from his eyes. Robin was both creeped out by that and annoyed. He didn't look funny, did he?

"Aren't you just adorable," Joker said, looking at Robin. "Look at you, with your high-tech gadgets and capes."

"And look at you with your bleached skin and creepy grin," Robin retorted. "Now how about you make this easier for yourself and free the hostages."

"Cute, kid," Joker said before turning to his thugs. "Pummel him to the ground."

The group of masked thugs rushed after the young boy, who just smirked, pulling out a retractable Bo Staff. He jumped towards the thugs, smacking them on the head. He then propelled himself towards Joker, who aimed a punch, only for Robin to duck and grabbed the utility belt, pulling it away from Joker.

"Hey, that's mine now!" Joker exclaimed as Robin jumped away from him.

"It wasn't yours to begin with," Robin said before he punched at the thugs that tried to attack him from behind.

"Well, you're good kid," Joker said as he watched his thugs get beaten up by the kids. 'Better than the last one."

Robin glared at Joker for that before throwing exploding pellets to the ground, knocking the thugs out. When the smoke cleared, he charged at the Joker, only to narrowly dodged a giant mallet from Harley.

"Keep still, birdy boy," Harley said as she tried to whack Robin to the ground.

"Make me, welcome mat," Robin said, knowing about Harley's relationship with Joker, a one-sided obsession, forgiving him for abusing her.

Harley growled and swung harder. Robin dodged the mallet, grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground. Suddenly, Robin found himself surrounded by twelve more thugs, all armed and aimed at him.

"Nice try, newbie," Joker said, walking through the thugs and stopping in front of Robin. "But your greener than boogers if you think you can beat all of us."

"I can beat any of these thugs alone, but why hog all the fun?" he said before tossing the belt to the air. "You guys wanna join in?"

They watched the belt fly towards the waiting hands of a free Batman, standing next to the second Batgirl.

"Uh oh," one of the thug said before the two Bats charged. In perfect sync, the three easily took down the clown thugs. Suddenly, Joker and Harley joined the fun, engaging Batman and Robin.

"That's one impressive bird boy you got there, Batsy," Joker said as he threw a punch that Batman blocked. "A real improvement from the last one."

Batman narrowed his eyes before punching Joker hard on the gut, causing him to double over in pain. Meanwhile, Robin was jumping away from Harley, who kept making dents all over the ground.

"Stand still, birdy! I wanna turn ya into paste!" Harley exclaimed.

"After shouting that, you should know why I don't wanna stand still," Robin replied as he jumped to the air and threw a bolo towards her, tying her up and causing her to drop the mallet.

"Hey! Let me go!" Harley exclaimed, hopping around. Robin walked towards her before using his finger to push her forehead, causing her to fall down.

Joker raised his head and looked that he was surrounded by Batman, Robin and the Commissioner, since Batgirl went and freed the hostages.

"You think you've won, but I'm the one with the punchline!" he exclaimed, pulling out the bomb's trigger from his coat. "One push and everyone within a 50-mile radius will be laughing till they bust a spleen!"

"Go ahead," Robin said, crossing his arms. Joker grinned widely and pressed the trigger. "If it works, that is."

Joker looked at the trigger in confusion before at the bomb. He kept pressing the trigger, but still nothing.

"Batgirl disarmed the bomb while she was freeing the hostages," Robin explained with a smirk. "Oh, and here's your punchline!"

He punched Joker on the face, causing him to spin around before falling. Batman then handcuffed the clown before handing him to the authorities. Gordon watched his men load thugs before looking at the new Robin.

"So, another Robin, huh?" Gordon said, looking at the Batman.

"It's a long story," Batman replied.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Robin said nervously, bowing at the man. "I heard a lot about you. It's...er…awesome to work with you…am I using that right?"

"He sure is talkative," Gordon commented before smirking. "Thanks for the save, kid."

Gordon then walked towards his men to supervise. Robin and Batgirl than looked at Batman, who was looking at them.

"So…how did I do?" Robin asked.

"There's room for improvement, but you did adequate for your first time," Batman said before walking to the Bat Mobile.

"Was that a compliment?" Robin asked Batgirl, who nodded. Robin smiled before walking towards his cycle as Batgirl pressed a button on her belt, causing her bike to go towards her. The two then rode off to follow the Bat Mobile.

 **Well, this is where the chapter ends. I know it feels rushed, but I didn't know how else to turn Danny into Robin. Also, I added Cassandra to the team, as Batgirl, since she's from the League of Assassins, so it might make an interesting relationship.**

 **Now, for the harem list.**

 **Danny: Cassie, (secret), Raven, (secret), (secret), (secret), Valerie, (secret), (secret), (secret) and (secret).**

 **Bruce: Talia, Selina, (secret), Wonder Woman, (secret), (secret) and (secret).**

 **Dick: Barbara, Starfire, (secret) and (secret).**

 **What? You didn't think I'd reveal them all in one go. Hahahaha! Don't worry, they'll be reveal in time, during their debut.**

 **Next chapter, Robin meets the original Robin. See you later!**


	4. Arc I Chapter 3

**Okay, back with another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I decided to tease you again by adding more names to the list. Not all, but more. But can you guess who they are?**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Predecessors

Robin and Batgirl were racing through the obstacle course hidden in the mansion, dodging heavy discs, jumping and sliding through moving platforms. Batgirl slid down before jumping over a hole that opened while Robin jumped over the platform before throwing a birdarang, hitting the moving target.

Meanwhile, Bruce was watching their progress on screen as Alfred served him some coffee.

"Those two seem to be getting along well," Alfred commented, watching the two kids race.

"They motivate each other to go past their limits," Bruce commented as the two helped each other avoid the heavy projectiles. "And help each other overcome obstacles. Impressive."

"Indeed," Alfred said. "But don't you think your pushing them a little, sir? It would not be wise to overexert them. It might endanger them in the next mission."

Bruce thought about that, and admit that Alfred had a point. Overworking themselves might hinder them on missions. He learned that one the hard way in his rookie days. Besides, they were doing great, so they earned a break.

"They can take a break for the rest of the day," Bruce said.

"And what of you, sir?" Alfred said. "Will you take a break as well."

"Can't, busy," Bruce said as he typed something on the computer. "I'm needed at Wayne Enterprise."

"You know sir, Master Danny needs to spend time with Master Bruce, as Robin spends time with the Batman," Alfred said before walking away, to inform the kids of their break.

Bruce watched him go before sighing. He wanted to spend some time with his son, but he was busy as Bruce Wayne in the day, and could only spend time during the night as Batman and Robin. That, and it would put the two at a bad light if the media found out that he had a son outside of wedlock. He told Danny, and even he agreed, though he could see he was not happy about it. Bruce was already doing some papers so he can officially be recognized as a Wayne, and that what Danny was looking forward to.

He sighed as he began to search for recent criminal activity. He hoped he could spend time with his son.

Meanwhile, Robin and Batgirl almost finished the obstacle course when it suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what happened," Robin said as the targets he was punching stopped moving. "I was about to win!"

"No…win…is mine," Batgirl said as the door opened, revealing Alfred.

"Hey, Alfred, who do you think won?" Robin asked.

"As much as I want to debate who beaten whom in this obstacle race, I'm just here to inform you that Master Bruce has given you two the rest of the day off," Alfred informed them, causing the two to looked at him.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"He is worried that he might be overworking you two, and wants you to rest," Alfred said. "Now come along and remove your uniforms so that I may wash them."

Robin and Batgirl removed their masks before walking to the showers.

"Um…will Bruce Wayne be resting too?" Danny asked, a little hopeful.

"Sadly, he is busy with the company," Alfred said with a small frown. Danny sighed, but nodded, understanding.

Cassandra looked at him and frowned, somewhat understanding him. She too wanted a parental figure, but both her parents were assassins, but she found one in her mentor, Barbara Gordon. A lightbulb went on her head as they walked to the showers.

After showering, Danny was lying in his room, mopping as he watched a cartoon about a rabbit outsmarting a hunter to shoot himself. He was dressed in a white shirt, a blue polo shirt and jeans, clothes that used to belong to Bruce. The butler decided to give all of Bruce's old clothes to him, as hand-me-downs.

He sighed as he turned to his back, looking at the ceiling. There was nothing to do, since all he did since getting here was training with Batman and studying with Bruce Wayne, when he has some time, which wasn't often.

Suddenly, Cassandra appeared in his line of vision. Danny sat up and looked at her. She was dressed in a black hoodie, jeans and black shoes.

"Hey, Cass," Danny said.

"You…come…" Cassandra said, grabbing his arm and pulling him off bed.

"Where?" Danny asked as the girl pulled him out of his room, managing to grab his sneakers.

"Out…" she replied before becoming silent.

Danny was then led to the giant garage, filled with all the greatest models of vehicles ever made. She walked towards a motorcycle, grabbing two helmets and passing one to Danny. She put hers on and climbed on the cycle, turning the engine on.

She patted at the extra space on the seat. Danny shrugged before putting on the helmet and sitting behind her, holding on to the grab rail. The two then drove out of the mansion, their destination; downtown.

 _Later…_

Cassandra parked her motorcycle in a public parking lot before dragging Danny to an apartment. The boy just followed her, not sure where they were going. They stopped and Cassandra knocked on the door. They waited for a few minutes before the door opened.

Danny saw a young woman with red hair tied to a ponytail and green eyes, wearing glasses, a yellow polo shirt and blue skirt, holding a walking stick.

"Cassandra?" she said in a pleasant tone. "What a surprise."

"Barbara…" Cassandra greeted with a smile and nod. Barbara then turned to Danny.

"Oh, who's your friend?" Barbara said with a smile.

"Um…My name is Danny, miss," Danny replied with a bow. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine," Barbara said. "You must be the new Robin."

"W-what?" Danny said with wide eyes before looking at Cassandra. "Cass, who is she?"

"Barbara Gordon…mentor..." Cassandra said, causing Danny's eyes to widen.

"Then…you're the first Batgirl," he whispered.

"Yeah, but I go by Oracle now," Barbara said with a small smile. "Come in."

The two kids entered the room, a simple room that shows that it was for one person. Barbara slowly walked to the sofa, leaning on the cane. Danny frowned as he looked at her. He heard of what happened to Barbara, how her career as Batgirl ended. She was shot by the Joker and her spine shattered. Luckily, thanks to Wayne Enterprise, they managed to give her surgery to replace her shattered spine with a genetically modified spine made with her old one. She took that operation two years ago and was still in rehabilitation.

"So, why did you come see me?" Barbara asked.

"Just…visit…" Cassandra replied. "Showing…Danny around…town…"

"So, how did you meet Bruce, Danny?" Barbara asked, looking at the boy as Cassandra went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"I'm his son," Danny admitted.

"…What?" Barbara said with wide eyes. "Bruce's son? Who's the mom?"

"Talia," Danny replied.

"Talia al Ghul?" Barbara said, causing Danny to nod. "Huh…Always knew she and Bruce had something."

"She drugged him, actually," Danny said as Cassandra came with three glasses of ice tea.

"Oh, well that explains it then," Barbara said as Cassandra took a seat next to Danny. "Still, I'm happy that you two met."

"Me too," Danny said with a small smile. "Though kinda wished Bruce Wayne wasn't busy for Danny Wayne."

"I know how you mean," Barbara said with an understanding smile. "Dick was like that too."

"The original Robin?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Barbara said, remembering how Dick would complain about how Bruce was so busy that he didn't attend all the important events he did, like his college graduation. "It was one of the reason he left…But Bruce does care for him. And I know he cares for you, even if he doesn't show it."

Danny smiled at that as he sipped the beverage. He felt better after hearing that. They then spent the next few minutes talking. Eventually, Cassandra decided it was time to leave and grabbed Danny's arm, saying that she wanted to show him around the city. Barbara gave a knowing smirk towards Cassandra. She then bid the two goodbyes before going back to work.

Cassandra then dragged Danny around town, going to places she likes. The first place they went to was a burger place called 'Bat Burgers.' Danny watched with disbelief as he stared at the place, with the Bat symbol painted on the walls, with bat vehicles and a cartoon Bat Family on it. He looked at the workers, dressed up as Batman.

"…Is this real?" Danny said after they ordered, sitting next to a window.

"Yes…very popular…place…" Cassandra said as she looked at the Bat fans, children, adolescents and adults that were saved by the Dark Knight. "And…good burgers."

A minute later, a female Robin rollerblade towards them carrying a pile of burgers, some French fires and two sodas. She winked at Danny before rolling away. The boy just looked at the burgers with wide eyes.

"Are you really gonna eat all that?" Danny asked as Cassandra grabbed her first burger and eagerly ate it. He took one burger and ate it. "Wow, this is good!"

He eagerly ate one burger, then another, then another. Soon, all the burgers were gone in a flash. So were the fries, which he greatly enjoyed, and soda, which was great, despite being so bubbly.

He knew they ate a lot, but with the training they did, they needed it.

"That was delicious!" Danny said with a grin, causing Cassandra to smile. "These sandwiches are incredible!"

"Glad…like…" Cassandra said as she stood up and grabbed his arm. "Walk…not finish…"

"There's more?" Danny said, astounded.

And more there was. Cassandra took Danny to all the popular places in Gotham. First, to the mall, where he saw many people buying clothes, food and a lot of unnecessary things, like toys and magazines of naked women. They stopped at an electronics store, where Cassandra helped him buy a cellphone. He stared at the device in awe. They even went to the clothes store, where Danny bought a blue jacket with a hoodie, something that fit him nicely.

They then walked out the mall and she took him to a movie theater. She took him to see a movie about a robot who was left on Earth before going to space to follow a female robot. He enjoyed the scene on how the two robots would dance in space.

He also enjoyed eating popcorn. He didn't know corn could be so crunchy and chewy, and tasty with melted butter.

Cassandra then finished their outing by going to an ice cream parlor. Danny watched as people eat the frozen cream substance, looking very happy. Cassandra gave him a triple scoop of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry with sprinkles and chocolate syrup.

He took one lick, and his tongue tingled with flavor. He eagerly licked the frozen treat with enthusiasm, causing Cassandra to smile at him. She remembered the first time Barbara took her out to an outing like this, to show her the things she missed during her years with the League of Assassins.

She thought that Danny would like to spend time in the city, knowing the things he missed. And it seemed to be working.

They walked back to her bike, the sky darkening, slurping their ice cream cones. Just as they were about to reach it, their senses flared. They both jumped in the alleyway, to dodge throwing stars. They dropped their ice cream cones and got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a dozen assassins, and walking towards them was Ubu.

"To think, I find not one, but two runaway brats," he said, looking at Danny and Cassandra.

"What are you doing here, Ubu?" Danny demanded as he and Cassandra looked around for an escape route.

"I was here for pleasure, but now I can mix business with it," Ubu said, putting on his claws.

"You brought a dozen assassins on a sex trip?" Danny said as he noticed a signal from Cassandra. "Were you planning to have an orgy or a sausage party?"

Ubu did not look amused by that. "Kill the boy, but take the girl alive!"

They attacked, but the two kids grabbed smoke pellets from the utility belt hidden under their shirt. While they were covered in smoke, the two quickly grappled to the rooftops. Once they were up, they started running.

A second later, the assassins were on the roof and ran after them. The two kids kept grappling to other rooftops, but the assassins were still on their tail, with grapnels of their own. Danny, on their third building, turned around and threw four birdarangs, managing to hit four of them, before following Cassandra to the air.

Though the assassins retaliated by throwing stars at the two. Most missed them, but one managed to hit Danny's line, cutting it. He started falling towards the ground, but he kept calm. He just looked to something he could grab on, and spotted a flagpole. He grabbed it, stopping his momentum.

"Wow, can't believe the flagpole thing worked," Danny said, having recently watched his fair share of cartoons on how people falling from the sky would grab on the flagpole for safety. "I thought for sure it'd-."

'SNAP!'

"Crap!" Danny exclaimed as the flagpoles broke, causing him to fall back to the ground. He landed on a canopy, causing him to bounce towards a streetlight, which he grabbed on, causing him to spin to the ground to safety. "And he sticks the landing."

Because of the fall, the hood covered his head, so no one saw what he looked like, which was a good thing since people would talk about the kid being surrounded by eight assassins, who were all aiming their swords at him. Ubu walked towards him, his claws glinting.

"Any last words, brat?" Ubu asked with a sneer. Danny replied by getting into a stance and doing the hand gesture that said 'bring it on.' "Attack!"

The assassins charged at him, but he was prepared. He ducked a swing, grabbed the arm holding the sword, and slammed his knee on their arm, causing him to drop his sword. He then caught the sword and used to deflect a sword strike from behind. He then did a perfect split kick that knocked the two assassins away from him. Three assassins charged, swinging and thrusting their swords at him, but he kept blocking and deflecting their attacks. He then aimed a thrust kick to the first assassin's abdomen, sending him crumbling to the ground. He then spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the second assassin's head, before using the momentum to do a sweep kick, knocking the assassin to the ground, causing him to fall on his head.

An assassin then threw a bolo towards Danny, catching him in the arm, tying him up to the lamp post. The remaining assassins, seeing a chance, attacked. Danny tried to get free, but the bolo was on too tight. He looked at the charging assassins. Before he could react, Cassandra suddenly landed between the assassins and attacked them while they were surprised, hitting their vitals, immobilizing them.

Ubu, frustrated that his assassins were being beaten by two children, roared and charged towards Danny. He swiped his claws in attempt to slash him to pieces, but Danny dodged, causing Ubu to hit the bolo instead. Danny, seeing that the bolo was nicked, struggled harder until he was free. He then jumped towards Ubu and straddled on his shoulders, punching the man on the face before performing a hurricana, sending the giant tumbling towards the ground. Meanwhile, the last assassin crumpled to the ground, courtesy of Cassandra.

"You should have left me alone, Ubu," Danny said, pointing his sword at the giant.

"You think killing me will stop the others from chasing you?" Ubu said with a sneer.

"I am not a killer," Danny said with a glare. "Now, crawl back to your master, and don't bother me again."

Ubu glared at Danny as he slowly reached something in his pocket. Once he got it, he threw it towards Danny, who sliced it without thinking. Smoke erupted from black ball Ubu threw, causing smoke to surround Danny. He started coughing and scratching his eyes from irritation.

He then felt a punch to his gut that sent him flying towards the post, causing it to bent a little. He looked through blurry eyes and saw Ubu standing over him. Before he could defend himself, Ubu stepped on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Let…go!" Cassandra exclaimed, noticing Danny being trapped.

"One move, and I pierce his heart," Ubu said, aiming his claw at Danny's chest. Cassandra growled, but couldn't do anything. "Now then, say goodbye, bastard!"

He then swung towards Danny, intending on piercing his chest. Cassandra rushed forward, pulling out a batarang, but she couldn't make it. Danny watched with wide eyes, as he tried to think of a way to escape. Things seemed to move so slowly to the young boy as he watched the claws coming closer to his chest.

Suddenly, Ubu was kicked away by a black figure, slamming him to the brick wall. Danny looked at his savior and his eyes widened. It was a black-haired man about twenty years old, lean and muscular, dressed in a black and blue unitard with a blue bird symbol on the chest, black boots and gloves with some blue on it, a black utility belt and a black domino mask, with ecrisma sticks strapped on his back.

"Nightwing!" Cassandra said in surprise and relief.

"…The first Robin…" Danny muttered as Nightwing looked at Ubu, who was glaring at him.

"Didn't think you'd like chasing little boys, Ubu," Nightwing said with a smirk.

"I will tear you apart!" Ubu exclaimed as he charged towards Nightwing, who just smirked at him.

Meanwhile, Batman was in the other side of Gotham, patrolling. He heard from Alfred that Danny and Cassandra were out on town, which he thought was good for Danny. He just wished it was him showing him around town, though he knew he couldn't, because of the media.

As he watched the police grab the seven bank robbers tied to the ceiling, he felt someone wrapped their arms around him.

"Miss me, Bats?" a seductive voice whispered.

"Ghost?" Batman said, turning his head. He saw a woman about his age, dressed in a white hazmat suit that showed off her soft and bouncy curves, a black belt, black boots and black gloves, and a hood that covered the upper part of her face. "I thought you'd be coming home next week."

"I finished work early," Ghost replied as she turned the Dark Knight to face her before pressed her body towards him. "I thought that you might be lonely, with Selina and Dez out of town. We could have some fun tonight. Maybe even call Zanna and Diana if they're not busy."

She went and kissed him on the lips, something he returned. They stayed like that for a few moments before his communicator beeped. He gently pushed the woman away, causing her to frown, before answering the call.

"Talk," he said.

" _Missing something?"_ a familiar voice said.

"I'm not in the mood for games," he said as Ghost walked towards him.

" _I've got a kid here with Batgirl,"_ Nightwing replied. _"Says he's your son."_

"…I'll be right there," Batman said before ending communications. He then saw Ghost, her arms crossed.

"So, who's the lucky girl, Mr. Always Use Protection," she said.

"I'll explain on the way," Batman said before summoning the Batmobile, jumping towards it, followed by Ghost.

 _Batcave…_

"After all those lectures he gave me about protection," Nightwing muttered. The upper part of his outfit was removed, so Alfred could stitch up the wounds Ubu gave him. His mask was gone, revealing his face. He winced as Alfred stitched another wound.

"Are you alright, Master Dick?" Alfred asked, looking at Dick.

"I took the cut, I can take the stitch," Dick said with a smirk. He then noticed Danny peeking at him with wide eyes. "If you want to say something, you don't have to be so shy about it."

Danny looked at him nervously before walking towards him. Batman wasn't the only one Danny looked up to. He heard about the Boy Wonder, which is why he wanted to be Robin. It was incredible that a boy could work alongside the Batman.

"It's…it's nice to meet you…Robin, I mean Nightwing, sir!" Danny said, mumbling.

"So, you're the new Robin," Dick said, looking at Danny. "You do look a little like Bruce."

Danny mumbled nervously, still avoiding eye contact.

"Kid, you don't have to be so nervous," he said with a small smile. "We're basically family here. Call me Dick."

"Um…Okay, Dick," Danny said, looking at him. "Call me Danny."

Dick smiled before wincing again as Alfred stitched another wound. Cassandra smiled as she watched her friend talk to his predecessor.

Meanwhile, Batman was walking through Blackgate Prison, with Gordon leading the way. Ubu was beaten and was apprehended, with his assassins escaping. A lot of the inmates were jeering, sneering and making death threats to Batman, but the Dark Knight ignored them.

"Here we are," Gordon said as he opened the steel door to their new resident. Sitting on the hard bed with bandages was Ubu.

"I'll take it from here, Gordon," Batman said as he entered the room.

"Don't hurt him too bad," Gordon said as he closed the door.

"Well, well, well, the detective," Ubu said with a sneer. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Batman replied by grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him to the wall.

"Stay…away…from…my son," Batman growled, glaring at Ubu.

"Or what?" Ubu said with a sneer. "As soon as I return to the master, he will not rest until your bastard is dead, and I will take great pleasure in stopping his heart."

Batman looked at the taunting giant before he grabbed his wrist and broke it. Ubu screamed in pain as Batman let him go, letting the giant kneel on the ground, straddling his arm.

"I'm going to send Ra's a message," Batman said, towering over Ubu, his appearance become like a shadow. "And you're going to help me."

Blackgate was suddenly silent as they listened to the painful screams. A few hours later, Batman and Gordon was walking out of Blackgate, dragging an unconscious and beaten Ubu with them.

"You really did a number on the guy," Gordon said, looking at Ubu. He's seen all the beatings Batman gave the crooks, but this looked more personal.

"I'm just sending a warning," Batman said as he dragged Ubu to the Batmobile, putting him inside the trunk, which was designed as a harness for criminals. "I'll be out of town."

"When will you be back?" Gordon asked as Batman got on his ride.

"As soon as I'm done," Batman said, closing the door and driving away. "…You can stop that now."

The air shimmered before Ghost appeared. She smirked as she looked at the Dark Knight.

"You're the only one who could tell when I'm here or not," she said as she crossed her arms under her breasts, making them bigger.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked, trying not to look at her breasts.

"I came home early to spend time with you, Bruce," Ghost said as she rested her head on his broad shoulders. "And besides, this might be a good getaway for us."

Batman didn't reply, though he was fighting the urge. It didn't help that she was pressing her breasts on his arm. Suddenly, someone was trying to contact him, giving him the chance to distract himself.

"What is it?" he asked as Ghost pouted at him.

" _Dad?"_ Danny's voice said. _"Where are you? The Batwing suddenly flew off on its own."_

"I'm going to your grandfather," Batman replied.

" _What? Why?"_

"We're just going to talk," Batman said. "Nightwing's in charge. See you when I get back."

"… _Be careful, Dad,"_ Danny said before ending communications.

"He seems like a nice boy," Ghost said, turning to Batman. "Are you sure he was raised by assassins?"

"Danny's an innocent, lost boy, a boy that wants to do good," Batman said. "He reminded me of myself…before that night."

"I see," Ghost said in a sad tone, knowing what he was referring to. "Well, with a dad like you, he's lucky."

"I doubt it," Batman said before he stopped at the docks, where the Batwing was hovering over them. "Let's go."

 **Well, there you go. Danny sees the small world of Gotham City with Cassandra, gets attacked by Ubu, meets one of his heroes and we meet the mysterious Ghost? Who is she? Only two people know who she is. And you will, in the next chapter.**

 **Well, here's the harem list I promised.**

 **Danny: Cassandra, (secret), Raven, (secret), (secret), (secret), Valerie, (secret), (secret), (secret) and (secret).**

 **Bruce: Talia, Ghost(guess who), (secret) Selina, Diana, Dez(guess who) and Zanna(guess who).**

 **Dick: Barbara, Starfire, Miss Phantom(guest who) and (secret).**

 **Well, that's done. Next chapter, Robin meets the other Robin. And Batman talks with Ra's. See you later!**


	5. Arc I Chapter 4

**Here goes another chapter for The Son of The Batman. If you guys hadn't figured out who the Ghost is, it will be revealed here in this chapter. As for who Miss Phantom is, those who remembered or read the Phantom of Justice story, it's Jazz. She will not have any relations to Danny.**

 **Also, we get to meet another Robin. Here's a guess on who he is, the fans didn't like him, so they killed him off.**

 **And there's a lemon here. We all know you like lemon. Now then, let's get started!**

Chapter 4: Custody Battle

Dick sighed as he rested his head on his arms, looking at the ceiling. He was surprised when he heard the rumors of a new Robin in Gotham, so he took a small break from Bludhaven, and went back to his home. He didn't expect to meet his second successor fighting assassins led by Ubu. He had to admit that the kid was good as he took down the well-trained assassins.

He was then shocked when he found out that the kid was Bruce's son. He was ticked off, at first, since Bruce gave him those embarrassing lectures about protection, but then Danny told him was that he got drugged into conceiving him.

He then talked to the kid, and saw that he was a good boy, if a little shy. He found out that he was the grandson of Ra's al Ghul, one of Batman's enemies, and that he ran away since the old man was planning on killing him.

Danny also told him how he looked up to Dick, which made him like the kid. He was glad that another one took the mantle of Robin.

His musings were interrupted when a slender hand wrapped around his bare chest. He looked and saw Barbara staring at him.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the new kid," Dick replied as he got comfortable, looking at Barbara.

"You mean your new little brother?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Dick said. "The kid got potential. He might even be a better Robin than me."

"You'll always be my favorite Robin," Barbara said before her hand went south. Dick stared at her as she touched something. "Since Jazz and Kori aren't here to hog you, how about we continue where we left off?"

Dick smirked before he went on top of a grinning Barbara, to continue the fun were doing. He may not be Bruce's biological son, but he sure inherited some of his luck with the ladies.

 _The Next Day…_

Ra's was in his balcony, enjoying some red wine. It was something he drank when he wanted to calm down. His men have been searching for Daniel for weeks, but still no sign of him. He thought that Daniel might be the new Robin, but those were just rumors.

After all, how could the Batman accept another Robin after what happened to the second one? He still felt guilty to the role he played on it.

As he took a sip, something suddenly dangled in front of him, surprising him. It was Ubu, beaten black and blue, tied to his ankles. He then noticed a shadow beside him. He turned and saw the Dark Knight, glaring at him.

"Detective, to what do I owe this little surprise?" Ra's asked calmly, looking at Batman.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from my son," Batman growled, walking forward to face Ra's, who eyes widened when he heard that.

"So, the rumors are true," Ra's said as he took a sip. "Daniel has joined your side. Sadly, I cannot let that happen. He belongs here, as my successor."

Batman leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Ra's', glaring at the old man.

"I'm warning you, Ra's," Batman growled. "Leave Danny alone."

"You don't scare me, detective," Ra's said calmly, matching the Dark Knight's glare. "I may have promised you peace, but not when my own blood is involved. So, hand Daniel over, or there will be blood."

Batman's answer was grabbing Ra's by the front of his robe and throwing him to a window, causing glass to break. Ra's rolled to the ground and unsheathed the sword on his hip, preparing himself for a fight. Suddenly, a batarang hit the lights on the ceiling, causing the room to go dark.

Ra's calmly looked around the darkened room, relying on his other senses. He then slashed the sword behind him, which Batman blocked with two batarangs, causing sparks to fly. Ra's kicked Batman, sending him a few feet away from him. Batman looked at Ra's, who held his sword ready, before charging.

Meanwhile, Ra's guards heard the commotion and were running towards his aid. As they neared his room, they didn't see the smoke pellets on the ground before they exploded. As they tried to swat the smoke away, someone sneaked up behind them, grabbing them and knocking them out. Once the smoke cleared, the entire group of guards were passed out, with Ghost standing above them, smirking.

A bullet suddenly sailed past her. She turned and saw more guards, their guns aimed at her. She quickly pressed a button on her belt, causing her to disappear. The guards looked around in confusion, before one of them had their riffle taken from their hands and got bashed on the face with it. The guards started shooting everywhere, in the hopes of hitting her, but all she did was lean on the wall as the guards accidentally shot each other.

As they fell to the ground, holding their bleeding wounds, Ghost reappeared, walking towards the door to guard it. Suddenly, a small figure rushed towards her, holding a sword. Ghost quickly dodged a slash before looking at a kid that looked just like Bruce when he was a kid, only this one had green eyes, which were glaring at her. She quickly jumped away as the kid aimed the sword at her.

"What are you doing here, harlot?" Damian demanded.

"You should watch your tongue, kid," Ghost replied as she pulled out a collapsible Bo staff from her belt.

Damian just growled before charging towards her, raising his sword.

 _Gotham…_

Robin was patrolling the city through the rooftops. It's been a day since his father left, and he was slightly worried. He knows that Batman defeated his grandfather in every confrontation they had, but the old man was cunning and ambitious.

" _Anything to report, Robin?"_ a voice said in his communicator, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, Nightwing," Robin said as he looked around the area. He was near the docks, the same one he swam into when he first got here. He then saw some movement. He narrowed his eyes, remembering that there wasn't a shipping tonight. "Hold up. I'm seeing some movement in the docks. Gonna check it out."

" _Be…careful…"_ Batgirl said.

Robin took his grapnel and swung towards the docks. He landed on the large crates, crouching as he saw some activity. He saw a dozen thugs loading up a small ship. He growled when he saw that the thugs were loading people in cages.

"Nightwing, spotted some thugs trafficking humans. Going to engage."

" _Negative. Wait for backup kid,"_ Nightwing said.

"Sorry, no can do," Robin said as he pulled out some smoke pellets. "Just get here before the fun is over."

He landed behind some crates and got closer to the thugs. He saw that the thugs were making fun of the slaves, throwing trash and spitting on them. Robin growled as he rolled the smoke pellets towards them. A few seconds later, smoke erupted and covered the entire area.

"What the hell!?" one of them exclaimed as they tried to swat the smoke.

They were unaware of Robin quickly immobilizing them, using the smoke to hide himself. Once the smoke cleared, only three of the thugs were standing. They looked shocked that so many of them were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Shit! It's the Bat!" one of them shouted, backing away towards a crate, aiming his gun wildly.

"Not even close," a voice said behind him before he felt himself getting yanked in the air. The two looked and saw him hanging upside down the crane, and above him was Robin.

"It's the bird brat! Waste him!" the one exclaimed as he and the other one started firing. Robin quickly ran on the crane to avoid the bullets before jumping down, pulling two birdarangs. With careful aim, he threw the red projectiles towards the thugs' guns, hitting the nozzle. With the hole jammed, the guns exploded, sending the two flying off their feet. Robin quickly landed on the ground and quickly took down the fallen thugs, smashing their heads on the ground.

"That was easy," Robin commented before running towards the cage. "Hang on, I'll get you guys out of there."

A young girl looked at him before seeing something behind him. "Look out!"

Robin, out of instinct, quickly jumped on top of the cage, just in time to dodge a giant, mechanical hand. He quickly jumped over the figure and landed behind him. He turned and saw a gray haired, buffed man wearing a trench coat, black pants, giant, robotic arms and shades.

"Temblor," Robin said to the shaded giant.

"Hmph, I was hoping for the Bats," Temblor said, his gloves shaking as he clenched his fist. "I want to pay him back for my arms!"

"You did that to yourself," Robin said, remembering this man from his father's files. Temblor was a thug for hire, using Vibro-Gauntlets to destroy buildings. Though a few years ago, he lost his arms after a fight with Batman, when he slammed his gauntlets together, blasting them off him, including his arms. "I'm surprised you didn't go to retirement. We already have enough thugs causing trouble."

"I only got these arms for one purpose, smashing the Bat!" Temblor shouted before charging towards Robin, the gauntlets shaking. Robin calmly waited as the giant charged at him before he jumped, dodging the gauntlets that slammed the ground, creating a small crater.

Robin landed on the hand on the ground, pulled out two disc grenades and attached it to the arm, twisting it so it would stick. He then kicked the Temblor on the face, causing him to stumble back, a few feet. The discs started bleeping before exploding, blasting the robotic arm off Temblor.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Temblor exclaimed, running towards Robin, the other hand shaking violently. He swung the arm wildly, trying to swat Robin like a fly, but the teen was too fast for him. Robin pulled out a birdarang and moved to the right to dodge a smashing attempt. He then slashed at the arm, hitting a thick wire. The arm suddenly shut down and went limp, causing Temblor to fall from the sudden dead weight.

"What the hell!?" the man shouted as he tried to carry the arm off the ground. With a growl, he looked up to shout insults at Robin, only to meet a gloved fist on the face. The giant man fell down on the ground as Robin looked behind him, seeing Nightwing and Batgirl.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked with a grin as the two walked towards him.

"Nice job, kid," Nightwing said as they opened the cage, freeing the people. A few minutes later, Gotham PD came and took things from there. The three then went back to patrolling the city.

"Hey, Nightwing," Robin said as they kept rested on a water tower. "Is Batman home yet?"

"Sorry, but no word from him yet," Nightwing said. "I know you're worried, but it's Batman. There's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," Robin said. He should believe in what Nightwing said, since he knows Batman the longest, but he couldn't help but worry. His grandfather was dangerous, and then there was his twin, his opposite in every sense.

"Oracle, you got any leads on human trafficking?" Nightwing asked.

" _I've seen some reports about kidnappings for the last week,"_ Oracle replied.

"What? How come no one notified the police?" Robin asked, confused.

" _The kidnapped victims are prostitutes, beggars and runaways,"_ Oracle replied.

"Well that explains a lot," Robin muttered. "Who's the one kidnapping them? I wanna introduce him to my fist."

" _Searching through any possible leads…got it,"_ Oracle said. _"It's Black Mask."_

"Roman Sionis?" Robin asked.

" _The very same,"_ Oracle replied.

"That's weird," Nightwing said, rubbing his chin. "Human trafficking isn't his MO."

" _Well, word has it that business is going bad for him, so he's doing whatever he can to get back on his feet."_

"Give us the coordinates, we're going to say hello," Nightwing said.

" _Coordinates sent. Good luck."_

The trio quickly swung towards the coordinates, which was located in the poorer streets of Gotham. They stopped at a big warehouse that looked like it was barely standing.

"Wow, he really is hitting hard times," Robin commented. Black Mask was one of the almost untouchable crime lords, because of his vast wealth, but it seems he's near rock bottom.

"Don't worry, he'll have a nice cell in Blackgate," Nightwing said. "Let's go."

Like shadows, the trio disappeared to the darkness, quickly getting in the warehouse without any noise. The trio stopped on top of the beams supporting the ceiling, and were surprised by what they saw. A lot of thugs were on the ground, and crates full of weapons and drugs were destroyed, it looked like there was a fight.

"What…happened?" Batgirl asked as the trio landed on the ground.

"Looks like a fight," Robin commented, looking at the thugs. "A gang fight?"

"No," Nightwing said, looking around the place. "It looks like they fought only one guy, possibly two."

"One guy?" Robin said, shocked that one person could do all of this.

Suddenly, they heard some gunshots in the upper levels. The trio quickly went up to the commotion. They stealthily moved towards the gunshots, seeing more thugs unconscious. They sneaked towards a broken-down door and saw Black Mask tied upside down. He was dressed in a white suit covered in blood, and a skull-like mask attached to his skull, which looked cracked.

But what really caught their attention was the person standing in front of Black Mask. The person was dressed in a black and red leather hoodie jacket, black jeans with two guns strapped on the sides, black combat boots, white gloves and a red helmet that covered his entire head, with only two white eyeholes.

The figure then smashed his hand on Black Mask's face, cracking the mask even further.

"If I found out you're kidnapping people again, I'm going to finish you, understand?" the figure said in a threatening voice.

"A-alright…" Black Mask groaned painfully. "N-no more…trafficking…"

"Good boy," the figure said before pulling out the gun and using it to smack Black Mask on the head, knocking him out. "You can come out now!"

Surprised, the three watched as the figure looked at them, putting the gun back on the holster. Nightwing walked out first, followed by Batgirl and Robin.

"Dick, nice to see you again," the figure said, a smirk in his tone.

"Jason…" Nightwing said, his tone in disbelief. "You're still alive…"

Robin's eyes widened when he heard that name. Jason Todd, the second Robin. The one that died years ago, killed by the Joker. But not only that, but it was his grandfather that revived Jason Todd from the dead, using the Lazarus' Pit, which temporarily turned Jason Todd into a ravage beast. Not long afterwards, Jason returned to Gotham, donning the mantle of Red Hood, turning into a more brutal version of Batman, killing criminals instead of turning them in.

But they all thought he died, perish after his last encounter with Batman and Joker.

Red Hood then looked at the two kids, like he was appraising them. He stared at Robin longer, making the kid feel nervous.

"I see you found another Robin," he said, turning back to Nightwing. "Let's hope this one last longer."

"What are you doing, Jay?" Nightwing asked as he watched Red Hood closely.

"Redemption," the former Robin said, walking towards an open window. "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, and I'm trying to make up for it, by stopping scum like Sionis here."

"Why didn't you come back?" Nightwing asked.

"And show Batman his greatest failure?" Red Hood said, slightly looking at the trio. "He has enough problems as it is."

"You know that's not how he thinks about you," Nightwing said. Red Hood didn't reply, he just nodded at them before jumping out the window. Nightwing watched his former successor before sighing. He sure can't wait to tell this to Bruce.

"Let's go and round these guys up," he said, turning to Batgirl and Robin, only to find the latter gone. "Robin?"

"He…follow…Red…" Batgirl said, pointing at the window.

"What for?" Nightwing asked, looking at the direction Red Hood left.

"He…want…talk…" Batgirl replied before she started gathering up the unconscious thugs. Nightwing sighed before helping the girl. He trusts Robin, he just hopes he knows what he's doing.

Red Hood was jumping through the rooftops, going towards his ride. He suddenly stopped on a rooftop, turning around.

"You're good, kid," he suddenly said, looking the edge. "It took me a while to figure out where you are."

A few seconds later, Robin jumped from the edge, looking at Red Hood nervously.

"So, what do you want, kid?" Red Hood asked.

"I…I want to apologize," Robin said, looking down a little.

"Hm? For what?" Red Hood asked, looking at the new Robin in confusion.

"It was my grandfather's fault why you're like this," Robin replied with a sigh. "He's the one that hired Joker, he's the one that dunk your body in the Lazarus' Pit, why you did all those things…"

"Grandfather?" Red Hood said, looking at Robin. "You're Ra's grandkid?"

"Yes," Robin said, a bit shamefully. "He's my grandfather. He would have killed me if it wasn't for father finding me."

"F-father?" Red Hood said, eyes widening. "You mean…Batman's your…dad?"

"Yes," Robin said, nodding.

Red Hood did not expect that. Sure, he knew Bruce had a lot, and he means a lot, of relationships with women before, but he was always the 'use protection' kind of guy. He didn't think Bruce would leave a condom behind. The guy has a belt full of everything.

"You…sure don't act like Batman…" Red Hood commented.

"Well, I do admire Batman," Robin said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "But I still want to be my own hero."

Red Hood looked at the new Robin with surprise. Back when he was Robin, he wanted to become Batman. Heck, he knew that even Nightwing wanted to become Batman, back when he was still Robin. But this kid, he wants to be different from Batman.

"Heh, you're a funny kid," Red Hood said with a chuckle before walking to the edge. "Let's hang out sometimes. I'll teach a thing or two about fun."

Robin nodded, smiling lightly, as he watched Red Hood jumped away. He thought the former Robin would hate him for what his grandfather did, but he was wrong. The guy was pretty cool.

Robin then went back to Nightwing and Batgirl, feeling some weight off his shoulders.

When he got back to them, Nightwing scolded him for leaving them to do the work.

Meanwhile, in Ra's hideout, both Batman and Ra's were at their limits. Both men have forgone their upper shirts, since it would just hinder them, leaving them bare chested. Batman's cowl was torn, showing some of his hair, and one of the lenses were cracked, showing his eyes. He also has some cuts and bruises all over his body. Ra's body had some cuts and bruises as well, with a bruised right cheek.

"As expected from you, Batman," Ra's said, panting slightly. "To think you would push me this far."

"I'm doing it for my son," Batman replied as he wiped the blood off his mouth. "I won't let you drag him to your world."

"So he would rather be in your world?" Ra's asked.

"No…I want him to be in his own world," Batman replied as he pulled out a batarang. "To be his person! And you are the one who's standing in his way!"

With that, Batman charged again, with Ra's following him, using his broken sword. Before the two could start their fight again, a figure appeared between them, using two sais to block their weapons and throw them off balance with a twist of her body.

Surprised, the two men looked and saw Talia, standing between her father and her lover.

"That's enough," she said, looking at the two men. "Otherwise, you'll kill each other."

"Talia," Batman said. Talia then looked at Ra's, who was breathing heavily.

"Father, it's over," Talia said. "Daniel has made his choice. And he has Bruce to watch over him. You can't take him back. Continuing this fight will just hurt both of you."

Ra's looked at his daughter before at Batman, who didn't look like he was going to give up. With a sigh, he dropped his sword and stood straight.

"Very well, you win Batman," Ra's said. "I will not try and take Daniel back. At least, not now. But I have not given up. He will become the new Head Demon of the League of Assassins."

As soon as he said that, the doors were broken down, revealing a tied-up Damian, followed by a slightly winded and bleeding Ghost, who's costume was in tatters.

"Stupid brat," she muttered before looking at the three people, mostly at Batman. "Are we done yet?"

"Let's go," Batman said as he walked towards the window. Ghost nodded, running after him, leaving the al Ghuls alone. Talia wanted to go with him, but she needed to tend to Damian and her father.

Batman and Ghost were in the Batwing, which was flying on autopilot, tending their wounds. Ghost's hood was off, showing her short, brown hair and purple eyes with smooth skin. She was really beautiful.

"You alright, Bruce?" she asked Batman, who had his mask off.

"I'm fine, Maddie," Bruce said as he applied first aid to Maddie, looking at her. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm alright," Maddie said with a smile. "That brat wasn't too bad, but I'm better."

Bruce looked at the cuts she received. They weren't deep, thank God, but there were a lot of them. As he looked at her body, Maddie noticed him, so she started smirking. Before Bruce could react, Maddie pulled her top off, showing her big breasts, surprising him.

"My, how naughty of you, Bruce," Maddie said as she shook her breasts in front of him, causing him to stare in an almost hypnotic stare. "To think you would look at a changing woman with indecent eyes."

Bruce glared at her before looking away. She giggled as she started removing her damaged top. She surprised Bruce even further when she hugged him, pushing her breasts to his bare back.

"Come on, Bruce," she whispered in a seductive tone to his ear, rubbing her breasts on his back. "Let's have some fun while we're alone. I really miss you…"

Bruce looked at her by the side, seeing the need in her eyes, as well as the love she has. It was difficult, and very bizarre, but he somehow fixed his love problems, though it actually gave him more problems.

But he couldn't really argue against them, since they outvoted him and overpower him.

He turned to face Maddie, who looked at him with pleading eyes. With a sigh, he leaned over and kissed her, something she eagerly returned.

 **Lemon time! You either read or skip. Either way, this is happening.**

As the two deepened their kiss, Maddie grabbed Bruce's hands and placed them on her breasts. Bruce knew what she wanted, so he started squeezing her breasts, causing her to moan in his mouth. Maddie's hands then traveled south, before grabbing on his lower outfit and pulling it down, freeing his dick.

She grabbed it, and still marveled at the size and warmth it had. She remembered the first time they did it, and it was still the best night of her life. She started stroking him with two hands, causing his dick to harden and grow bigger.

Maddie then stopped the kiss, smirking lustfully, before looking down at her prize. She licked her lips as she saw a nine-inch dick standing straight, the veins pulsing. Beneath them were big balls, the size of golf balls.

"Well then, big boy," she said as she kneeled down, putting her hands on her breasts. "Let's enjoy ourselves."

She then wrapped her breasts around Bruce's dick, causing him to grunt as he withheld a moan. Maddie smirked, feeling proud that she made Bruce moan, something a few people can do. She started massaging him through her breasts, moving up and down. Bruce gritted his teeth, trying hard not to moan, but it was challenging because of her big breasts. They were just so soft.

Maddie, seeing how hard he was trying to resist, simply smirked. Without warning, she covered the cock with her saliva, surprising him. She then started squeezing and moving her breasts faster over Bruce's dick. Surprised by her sudden attack, Bruce released a moan.

"That's the sound I want to hear," Maddie said as she circled her tongue around the head of his dick, sending pleasurable shocks to his body. "It shows that Bruce Wayne isn't as tough as he thinks he is."

Annoyed at her tone, Bruce suddenly grabbed her head and removed himself from her soft breasts, very reluctantly. Before Maddie could react, her head was forced down, forcing her to take his entire dick in one swoop. She chocked as Bruce's dick reached the back of her throat, but she simply enjoyed the feeling and taste, and with her mouth occupied, she had to breathe through her nose, causing her to take in his musky scent, making her wet.

Without warning, Bruce cummed in her mouth. Even though she was surprised, she managed to swallow all of it, thanks to her experience with him. She slowly removed the dick from her mouth, savoring the taste.

She was suddenly pushed to the metal floor, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to cause the air to leave her body. She looked at Bruce, and he has an animalistic aura around him. She gave a sly smile as she removed the lower part of her outfit, revealing her shaved pussy and long, toned legs.

"Go ahead, Bruce," she said in a sly tone as she put her hands behind her head. "Do whatever you want with my body."

Bruce didn't need Maddie to tell him twice. His fingers suddenly went to her wet pussy, making her squeal in pleasure. His fingers were soon drenched by her pussy juices as he wiggled his fingers in her pussy. He removed his fingers from her pussy and started tasting her juices. He enjoyed her taste before his hands went to her breasts. Maddie moaned as he started kneading them, enjoying how soft and firm they were. He noticed her nipples erecting, so he pinched them, making her scream in pleasure.

Unable to hold herself, Maddie cummed, spraying pussy juices over the floor. She panted heavily with her tongue out, her heart beating like a drum. After being away for so long, she really needed this. She suddenly felt her legs spreading and being lifted. She looked and saw Bruce removing his pants and lining his dick to her pussy.

The two looked at each other before Bruce pushed his dick in her pussy. Maddie screamed loudly as she felt his dick ramming through her lonely pussy. She started wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her.

"Ah~ugh…Ahn!" she moaned as she suddenly grabbed her breasts, playing with them to increase her pleasure. "Faster! Fuck me faster you damn stud!"

Bruce groaned as he increased his speed, hitting her deeper. He loved how tight, warm and wet she is, just like their first night years ago. He suddenly leaned forward and gave her a mouth-searing kiss, something she eagerly returned. The two fought with their tongues, trying to gain dominance. After a hard battle, Bruce won, letting her tongue getting sucked.

After almost an hour of sex, Bruce could feel his balls tighten, so he started moving faster and rougher. Maddie moaned louder as she pulled herself closer to Bruce. With a loud grunt, Bruce cummed inside Maddie, covering her pussy with his semen. After emptying inside her, he slowly removed his dick from her and sat on the nearest chair, savoring the moment.

Suddenly, he felt something wet running up and down his hard dick. He looked down and saw Maddie licking his dick clean, a look that tells him she wanted more.

He looked at her for a few before turning to the controls.

"Auto-pilot, decrease speed by forty percent," he ordered.

" _Affirmative,"_ a robot voice replied before they felt the Batwing slowing down.

He then turned back to Maddie, who was on all four, spreading her ass cheeks, to reveal her quivering anus and leaking pussy.

They were going to have a lot of fun before they reach home.

 **Lemon is over! You can read normal again.**

Meanwhile, Ra's was in the deepest part of his hideout, was trying to calm himself. He finally knows where Daniel was, but he was under the protection of the Dark Knight, and he doesn't want him out of his house.

But there's many ways to get back a child.

He looked behind him and saw an old student of his, the one that equals Batman is both mind and body. A man the same age as Batman, but with white hair, due to the experiments he was part of, a short beard and fully body Kevlar with twin katanas on his back and guns on his waists.

"I want Daniel back, alive or dead," Ra's said to him.

"Heh, to take the Son of Batman, I would usually ask for a hefty amount," Deathstroke said as he cleaned his katana. "But for you, I'll do it for free. It'll be good training for me."

"And me," a voice said. Surprised, the two looked to the shadows and saw Damian, in full gear. "I want to go with him, and kill Daniel with my own hands."

"…Very well," Ra's said with a nod. "Go with Deathstroke, and retrieved Daniel, dead or alive."

"Yes, Grandfather," Damian said before he and Deathstroke disappeared in the shadows.

There was another reason for him to go; he saw his father, but the man barely noticed him, and he was humiliated by some harlot. It was insulting and humiliating for him. So, he was going to Gotham so he can burn the memory of himself to his father and redeem himself.

 **And there we go. Danny meets Jason, and Damian kinda met Batman, after he got his ass beaten by Ghost, who is Maddie Fenton. And it seems that she and Bruce have some history together. Hope you enjoyed that little twist.**

 **Well, next chapter, a jungle attacks the city, Robin meets Poison Ivy! Look forward to it! See you in three days!**

 **Edit: I changed six feet to nine inches. To be honest, I'm not good with math, so lengths confuses me. Thanks for pointing that out, ReaperofBalance.**


	6. Arc I Chapter 5

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me. Anyway, I don't know what date this chapter was released, but at least it wasn't long for you guys. Anyway, like I mentioned, in this chapter, Danny meets the infamous Poison Ivy. How will it go? Just find out.**

Chapter 5: Touch of Ivy

Robin released a breath of relief as he wiped the sweat off his brow as he defeated a small gang of smugglers, tying them up and hanging them on their feet.

"Robin to Batman, smugglers are taken care of," he said through his communicator.

" _Nice work,"_ Batman said. _"Continue on to the rendezvous point. Batman out."_

Robin nodded before grappling to the ceiling, jumping through the hole on the roof. It's been a week since Batman had his 'talk' with Ra's, so everything was back to normal, though he met Maddie Fenton, aka the Ghost. She was nice, but was weird whenever she and Bruce were alone.

Nightwing returned to Bludhaven, but they sometimes talk whenever Danny has some questions. Danny had also talk with Red Hood, but the guy still won't meet Bruce.

Aside from that, nothing changed much. He and Cassie trained to become better, and would sometimes hang out, with her showing him around Gotham. She seems to enjoy it when the two of them spend time together.

As he jumped on the buildings, he scaled on a brick wall. He suddenly spotted something on the wall, causing him to stop.

"A…dahlia?" he said, looking at the small, black flower. He was always fascinated by plants, seeing how they can grow taller and stronger, despite all the harsh conditions. But he could see that the small flower was barely holding on.

Robin gently plucked the flower off the wall without damaging it, placed it in his utility belt for safety, before he continued climbing the wall, where Batman and Batgirl were waiting for him.

"What took you?" Batman asked as Robin walked towards them.

"Had to save a kitten from a tree," Robin said with a shrug. "So, anything new?"

"Surprisingly, the rate of criminal activity has lowered this past week," Batman said as he looked at his two protegees. "Aside from the small gangs, not much is happening."

"Very…unusual," Batgirl commented. "Gotham…usually busy."

"Maybe something happened to them that made them go quiet, for now at least," Robin suggested, crossing his arms.

"Whatever the reason is, we must be prepared for the worst," Batman said before walking to the edge. "Let's go another round of patrol before calling it in for the night."

The two nodded before joining the Dark Knight, unaware that a small ivy was rapidly growing from the cracks of the roof before shriveling.

 _Later…_

Danny was in the back garden, collecting soil in a pot. Once he was satisfied with how much soil he has, he carried it to his room. He placed the pot on a desk near the window before picking up the glass of water next to it, which held the flower.

He gently planted the flower on the soil before putting the water in the small watering can. He then watered the plant. Even though he just planted it, the flower seems to liven up a little.

"There you go," Danny said as he put the watering can down. "Hope you like your new home."

He smiled at the plant before going to bed, ready to retire for the night.

Meanwhile, in the sewers of Gotham, a green, leafy figure walked through the foul-smelling water. He had yellow eyes and covered in green and yellow leaves. He was walking through the sewers until he reached a giant room, covered in exotic plant life, with a lot of human-sized green pods.

"How is it coming, Ivy?" he asked as he looked at an attractive woman with red hair and light-green skin, dressed in a dress made of leaves.

"It's almost done," Poison Ivy said as she looked up from her table full of vials, test tubes, beakers and chemicals. "The Perfect Serum is within our grasp. Soon, this world will be home for plants."

"Excellent," Floronic Man said with a wicked grin. "Soon, no one will stand in our way. Not even the Dark Knight."

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Danny hummed as he watered the dahlia, which was looking healthier under his care. It grew taller and the petals were healthier.

"There you go, little buddy," he said as he finished watering the plant before he heard someone come in.

"So, how is your little buddy doing?" Alfred asked as he looked at the dahlia. "It seems to be growing strong and healthy."

"Yeah, thanks to your advice," Danny said with a smile. "You sure know your plants."

"I don't mean to brag, but I do fancy myself having a green thumb," Alfred said before pulling a small sack. "Here, I bought something for your buddy, a new type of fertilizer from the new flower shop."

"Thanks!" Danny said as he took the sack with a smile. "It'll help it grow healthier."

Alfred watched with a smile as Danny put the fertilizer in the pot before walking out the room. As he walked to the kitchen, he saw Bruce drinking his coffee, getting ready to work.

"Morning, Alfred," he said as the butler took his empty plate. "Have you seen Danny?"

"He's just upstairs, taking care of his new friend," Alfred said as he the dishes in the sink. "I say that he really likes that flower."

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Bruce commented with a smile. "But it's a good way for him to relax after all the work he's done."

"Speaking from experience, sir?" Alfred said as Bruce grabbed his suitcase.

"Well, I have to go to work," Bruce said.

"Have a nice day, sir," Alfred said as Bruce left the kitchen. Alfred then started making breakfast for Cassie and Danny.

 _Gotham Downtown…_

The new plant shop, Gotham Flowers, became surprisingly popular after a week of its opening, and it was thanks to their new fertilizer. It was surprisingly effective, as it can bring almost dying plants back to life. The city was filled with healthy trees and beautiful flowers.

It was like Gotham City was transformed.

Bruce was walking to his office, talking to his many workers as they told him the facts and situations, which he easily replied. They finally dispersed once he gave them their work. He entered his office, and was surprised to see a lot of potted flowers, a gift from Gotham Flowers.

"This is a little too much," Bruce commented as he looked at the closest flower, a pink lily. It was bigger than the average lily. He then put it down before walking to his desk. He didn't notice the lily twitching.

Suddenly, he heard something break. He turned and saw the pot broken, and the lily was gone. He tensed as he heard some scuffling in his office. Moving his hand slowly to his desk, he reached for a pair of electric, brass knuckles. When he got it, he suddenly heard something behind him.

Turning around, he saw that the lily somehow had a body, which the stem as the torso, growing leaves for hands, and the roots as feet. He quickly put on the knuckles and punched the lily, slamming it to the wall, burning it to a crisp.

He looked at the lily with narrowed eyes before he heard some movement. Turning, he saw all the flowers breaking free from their pots, all moving menacingly towards him.

 _Wayne Mansion…_

Danny hummed as he watered the dahlia, mixing some of the fertilizer. He was surprised how much effective it was. He only gave it four hours ago, and already it looked healthier and taller.

"Man, if this keeps up, you'll be a tree," he commented as he finished watering.

As he turned around, the dahlia started moving in its pot before two, small leafy branches grew from its steam, and roots started protruding from the soil.

Danny, feeling something behind, turned around and the dahlia jumped towards him.

 _Wayne Enterprise…_

Bruce panted as he was surrounded by burning flower corpses, his suit torn and a few scratches. Before he could relax, he heard some screams from outside his office. He quickly ran out the office and saw many of his workers being attacked by plants.

He was tackled by a bouquet, the door closing. He quickly punched the bouquet to the ground, smashing them to pieces. He looked at it before picking up a piece. He quickly ran towards a wall and placed his palm it, causing a scanner to appear, scanning his hand. A secret passage opened, and he quickly entered it.

It was a smaller version of the Batcave, in case there was danger when he was in his office. He put on the Batsuit that was in a capsule, before walking to a Batcomputer. He put the piece of killer flower on a scanner before typing some buttons.

"Computer, analyze sample," he ordered as he put on the mask.

" _Analyzing,"_ the computer said as the screen showed the piece, studying it, searching for something, before it beeped. _"Mutation detected. Multiple chemicals identified and unknown variable."_

Batman looked at the chemicals, seeing that it was similar to Poison Ivy's genetic makeup, after her mutation. But for the variable, he's seen it once. If it's him, then it's bad news.

"Computer, search for source of chemicals," he ordered.

" _Searching,"_ the computer said as a map of Gotham City appeared. It then pinpointed at a single location, Gotham Flowers. _"Source located."_

Batman looked at the shop before his eyes widened. He suddenly contacted Danny through the computer.

"Danny, pick up," he said as he waited. The screen then showed Danny, looking surprise.

" _Danny, here,"_ he said. _"Something wrong, Dad?"_

"Stop using the fertilizer, it's dangerous!" Batman warned before he saw the mutated dahlia crawling on Danny's shoulder.

" _Yeah…I kinda figured that,"_ Danny said as he petted the dahlia, causing it to purr somehow. _"Wait, how did you know?"_

Before Batman could reply, the Batwave activated, showing a video of the city being attacked by plant monsters.

"Get Cassie and suit up," Batman said before ending communications. He then ran to the nearest exit, which propelled him to another building.

 _Wayne Mansion…_

Danny looked at his communicator before at the dahlia before rushing out of his room, to the entrance of the Batcave.

"Cassie! There's trouble!" he called as he saw her in the living room, reading a magazine. She looked and saw the dahlia on his shoulder.

"Creature…on you," she said as she prepared to attack.

"Don't worry, it didn't hurt me," he quickly said, raising his hands to stop her. "But the city is in trouble, and dad needs us!"

Suddenly, there was a crash. "Good heavens!"

The two quickly rushed to the kitchen and saw Alfred being attacked by bush monsters. Cassie quickly jumped in, kicking the one monster that grabbed Alfred. She then pulled out a batarang from her sleeve and slashed the monsters in half.

"My word, what happened?" he asked as he looked at the bushes.

"I think the fertilizer you bought did this," Danny said as the dahlia waved at him, causing him to be even more shocked.

"Oh no," Alfred said as he looked out the window. The two looked and saw the bushes moving.

"Danny…go!" Cassie said as she prepared herself to fight. "Help Batman…me stay…protect Alfred."

Danny looked at her and nodded. He was about to run before Alfred stopped him.

"Wait a moment, young master," Alfred said before he rushed towards the living room. Danny waited before Alfred returned, holding a sheathed sword. "You might need this, to do some gardening of your own."

Danny looked at the sword before he nodded. He grabbed it before rushing to the entrance of the Batcave, with the dahlia hanging on him.

Once there, he quickly put on his Robin uniform, strapped the sword behind him and hopped on the R-Cycle. He then drove away, towards Batman's location.

 _Later…_

Batman was busy destroying a legion of bush monsters, led by a tree general, who had a left branch that was shaped like a bludgeon. Behind him were the police, trying to assist him in any way they can, firing at the monsters.

Batman threw explosive pellets on the army, causing it to scatter. He then threw batarangs on the tree general, but it just blocked it with its bludgeon. It then charged, slamming its hand to Batman, who jumped to the side to dodge. Before he could plan, he heard the engine of a motorcycle.

"Excuse me!" Robin exclaimed as the R-Cycle jumped through the police, going towards the tree general. He aimed his grappler on the monster's legs, firing. It attached itself to its right leg, before Robin drive around it, tying its legs. He then drove away from the tree general, causing it to fall.

Batman quickly threw three explosive batarangs, which attached to the falling tree's trunk. When it fell, the batarangs exploded, destroying the tree general.

Robin drive towards Batman, stopping in front of him. The dahlia was still hanging on his shoulder, shaking a little from the trip. Batman looked at it with narrowed eyes, wondering why it wasn't as violent at the others.

"So, three guesses on who's behind this," Robin said as he looked at the plants.

"Two people," Batman said, causing Robin to look at him. "Poison Ivy, and the Floronic Man."

"The plant guy from another dimension?" Robin said, surprise. "That makes sense, I don't think Poison Ivy knows how to do this, without help from him. What's the plan? How do we stop this?"

"I don't have the chemicals needed to reverse the fertilizer," Batman said as he looked at the direction of Gotham Flowers. "We need to get it from the source."

"Guess we're going shopping," Robin said as turned on the engine. As he drove away, Batman hopped on, standing behind the back as he held on Robin's shoulder. He then saw the sword on his back, it was his grandfather's, the one hanging above the fireplace.

They saw a lot of monsters ravaging the city, but luckily, the people of Gotham were hiding in safe houses. Suddenly, their path was blocked by a wall of thorn-filled bushes.

"Hold on," Robin said as he activated the missiles from the cycle, firing from the sides. It hit the wall, but it did little damage. "Okay, what's plan B?"

"The sewers," Batman said, spotting a manhole cover nearby.

"Ah, my favorite part of the city," Robin said in a joking tone as Batman opened it. The two jumped in, and saw that it was worst in the sewers than the city. "Huh, didn't know our sewer turned into a jungle."

The walls and ceiling were covered in vines and leaves, making it look like a jungle. Even the ground was covered in vines. And Robin could have sworn that the vines were moving.

"Be alert," Batman said as he looked at the holographic scanner popping from his wrist. "It seems we found where Poison Ivy and Floronic Man are hiding."

"Huh…really love what they've done with the place," Robin said as he held the hilt, ready to attack as Dahlia looked around, making a hissing sound.

The duo walked through the sewers, keeping an eye on the vines. The deeper they went in the sewers, the more jungle-like it became, filled with larger flowers.

"This place is giving me the creeps," he said before Batman stopped them. Suddenly, the flowers started moving away from the wall, growing arms and legs, growling menacingly at the duo. Unlike the regular flowers, these were man size.

Batman just prepared himself as Robin pulled out the sword on his back. Dahlia just hissed at the bigger plants, hanging on Robin's head. The flower monsters charged at them, roaring somehow. Robin ran towards two before he slid down, swinging his sword, cutting their root legs. He then jumped up and cut another flower giant, cutting it in half. Batman used the talons on his glove to cut the flower giants. He cut three of them before kicking one to four flowers, throwing explosive pellets, causing the flowers to catch fire. Robin was busy fighting off three flowers, unaware of a vine coming from behind him, until Dahlia hissed at it, catching Robin's attention.

He quickly ducked as the vine tried to catch him. He slashed it before throwing birdarangs at the flowers, hitting their necks, causing the flower heads to fall to the ground.

"Thanks buddy," Robin said as he petted Dahlia, causing it to purr happily.

"That was impressive," Batman said as they continued walking. "How did you learn to use a sword?"

"Mom taught me," Robin replied, smiling slightly as he remembered his mother. "She taught me how to fight with a sword."

Suddenly, vines appeared and blocked the way. Before they could react, the vines blocked the other way, trapping them. Flowers sprouted from the vines, causing pollen to spout out the flowers.

"Sleep spores!" Batman exclaimed as he and Robin started coughing. Robin, acting quickly, grabbed Dahlia and put it in his belt. Batman was about to grab a mask, but vines suddenly grabbed them, stopping them from grabbing air masks.

The duo was soon unconscious as the vines parted, with Poison Ivy walking towards them, with giant flowers behind her. She smirked as she snapped her fingers, causing the flowers to grab them.

 _Later…_

Robin groaned as he slowly woke up, blinking. He saw that he was inside a pod with green liquid filling it up, his arms and legs restrained. He looked around and saw his dad next to him, also trapped in a pod and was waking up. He then noticed that there was a lot of pods, filled with villains and crooks.

"Batman, you alright?" he asked.

"I'll live," Batman said as he looked around the place. His eyes then narrowed as he saw Floronic Man. "Jason Woodrue."

"Batman, it's been a while," he said with a sneer as Ivy walked beside him. "I believe you know my lovely partner here."

"Batman," she said with a sneer before looking at Robin. "And this must be the new Boy Wonder."

Robin looked at Poison Ivy, and couldn't help but blush. He was no stranger to the body of women, having seen a lot of naked women as part of his training, so they won't be fooled by seductresses. But there was something about Poison Ivy that made him feel weird.

It was probably the green skin or red hair or her choice of clothing. Whatever the reason, he was avoiding looking at her.

"Aw, what's wrong little birdy?" she teased with a sexy smirk. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Enough, Pamela," Floronic Man said. "We have no time to waste to these fleshlings."

"What are you planning, Jason?" Batman growled as he tried to look for a way out. "Why are you turning plants into monsters?"

"I'm not turning them, I am helping them," Floronic Man said as he gestured at the plant monsters. "For years, you humans have abused the plants who couldn't defend themselves, I am just giving them a hand to defend themselves."

"All you're doing is making monsters!" Robin exclaimed. "Plants are supposed to bring beauty and life; all your doing is turning them to mindless destroyers!"

"They have a mind, and that's mine mind," Floronic Man said as he started walking to the exit. "And once Gotham is taken over, the rest of the world is next."

He left with the army of plants, leaving Poison Ivy alone. She then went to the desk full of chemicals. As she worked, Dahlia walked out from the belt and crawled to Robin's restrained right hand. After struggling for a few moments, it finally freed his hand.

He then grabbed a birdarang and used it to cut his restraints, before cutting the pod, freeing him. Poison Ivy turned in shock before she summoned a few bush monsters.

"Stop this now, Poison Ivy!" Robin said as he pulled another birdarang, holding the two like knives. Poison Ivy just narrowed her eyes before she spotted something that made her eyes widen. She suddenly raised her hands, stopping the bush monsters from attacking.

"That flower…" she said as she walked towards Robin as she stared at the Dahlia, never seeing something like it before. "It's so…magnificent."

She held out a hand to Dahlia, who inspected it, before it jumped on. Robin watched as Poison Ivy gently petted Dahlia with a gentle smile, causing it to purr.

"What was that?" Poison Ivy said as she listened to Dahlia. "Really? He saved you? What do you mean? You felt sick because of the fertilizer?"

Robin watched with dumbfounded eyes as Poison Ivy communicated with the flower. The Dahlia then hopped back to Robin's shoulder as Poison Ivy rushed to the table full of chemicals. Robin watched as she looked for something, cursing, before he decided to free his dad before the green liquid fills the pod.

He saw his sword near his pod, so he grabbed it and used it to slash the pod open, followed by slashing the restraints, freeing Batman.

"No, the plants have been poisoned," Poison Ivy cursed. "But how?"

"Jason Woodrue," Batman said. "He's the one poisoning the plants. The unknown aspects from his body made the chemicals that you used for the plants poisonous. If he continues on, then all the plants in our world will be poisoned."

"He must have been unaware of this," Poison Ivy murmured to herself. "I could make an antidote to stop the poison, but it will take some time."

"Robin, stay here and assist her," Batman said as he started walking to the exit. "I'll go and stop Floronic Man."

Batman then ran, leaving Robin with Poison Ivy. He looked at her, looking nervous again, before he looked away.

"So…What do I need to do?" he asked in a shy manner.

"Help me create the formula to reverse the growth fertilizer," she said as she walked back to the table, her hips moving in a way that caught Robin's eyes. He quickly shook his head and followed her. Lucky for them, Robin was knowledgeable about chemicals, so they were making progress.

"Hm, impressive," Poison Ivy said as she watched Robin quickly make the antidote. "You sure now your way around the table."

"T-thanks," Robin said, focusing on his work.

"So, what's your story?" Poison Ivy asked as they finished the antidote. "Did the Bats took you from the circus, or did he find you stealing his car?"

"He rescued me from the League of Assassins," Robin replied, getting a surprised look from Poison Ivy. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead, or worst."

"Wow, you seem like a special boy," Poison Ivy said with a smirk as she petted Dahlia, who was sitting on the table. "I can't believe someone who's supposed to be an assassin would take care of a precious little flower."

"Flowers were some of the things that brightened my life in that place," Robin said as Dahlia walked to him. He smiled as he petted the mutated flower. "That's why I don't like what Woodrue is doing. He's turning the plants to monsters."

"He wanted to protect the plants," Poison Ivy defended.

"Plants bring beauty and peace," Robin said strongly. "What Woodrue is doing is turning them into the monsters you fight, Ivy."

Poison Ivy looked at him before at the chemicals and the plants that infected them. Was her hatred to those who hurt her children blinded her to see that she was turning them to the monsters she hated? She looked at Dahlia, a loving creature, something she wanted to create when Floronic Man appeared. She didn't know why it was different from the others, but she knew that Robin had a hand in it. Was it the kindness he showed to the little plant that made it different?

She shook her head, clearing her mind. Jason Woodrue was her ally, a fellow plant lover. There was no way he would hurt the plants on purpose.

"Okay, this should be enough," Poison Ivy said once they finished. "A drop of this antidote, all the mutated plants will return to normal, to destroy the poison.

"You mean Dahlia will return to normal?" Robin asked as Dahlia climbed on his shoulder. As if sensing his sadness, the plant started rubbing its petals on his cheek. He smiled lightly as he petted the flower. "Don't worry, little buddy, I'll still take care of you, we still have your pot."

Poison Ivy stared at the scene before a small smile appeared on her face. If all people were like this Robin, then maybe she wouldn't have become the woman she was today.

Robin then contacted Batman to tell him that they have the antidote.

"Bats, we got the antidote," he said as Poison Ivy packed the antidote in a brown bag. "What's your sit-rep?"

" _I'm engaging Floronic Man, but he has me outnumbered,"_ Batman said through the communicator. _"Get here, quickly."_

"You heard him," Robin said to Poison Ivy. "Let's go."

On the streets of Gotham, Batman was fighting against the legion of plant monsters. Floronic Man just reached the center of the city, where the city's new Rain Sprinkler System was located, created by Wayne Industries in case of a drought, like the one caused by Firefly years ago.

Floronic Man wanted to use the system to spread the chemical formula, to poison the entire city and let the enraged plant monsters go on a rampage.

He managed to contain them on the streets, using a giant truck, but it won't hold them for long. He threw ice pellets to the plants, immobilizing them. Suddenly, a branch snagged his ankle, lifting him to the air as other branches appeared, tying around him.

"You won't stop me this time, detective," Floronic Man said with a smirk as his bush monsters held Batman. "This world will be mine."

"Jason, stop!" a voice exclaimed. Floronic Man turned and saw Poison Ivy and Robin running towards them. "We must stop this! The plants are being poisoned."

"So?" Floronic Man said in an uncaring tone. "The plants were nothing more than muscle. If they die, then they're not fit to live in the world I envision. Besides, if all the plants die, I can always find another dimension to fix."

Poison Ivy stared at Floronic Man with an expression of hurt and betrayal while Robin pulled out his sword, glaring at the man. Suddenly, a batarang attached itself on his chest before exploding. When the smoke cleared, it showed Floronic Man, unharmed except for some burned leaves.

"That actually hurt," Floronic Man said as he looked at the Dark Knight. He then snapped his fingers, causing the bush monster to throw Batman towards a building, crashing through the windows.

"Dad!" Robin exclaimed.

"Dad?" Poison Ivy said in disbelief.

Robin growled before charging at Floronic Man, raising his sword. He slid over the monsters, cutting their legs. He then attacked Floronic Man, but he just caught the blade and yanked it off Robin's hands. He then swatted Robin aside, sending him to the ground.

He walked towards Robin, the sword glinting in the light as he raised it. Before he could slash Robin, Dahlia jumped and grabbed Floronic Man's face, hissing angrily.

"Gah!" he exclaimed as he dropped the sword and tried to get Dahlia off his face. "Get off me you little bastard!"

He ripped Dahlia off his face and threw it to the ground. It wobbled as it stood up, but Floronic Man stepped on it.

"No!" Poison Ivy exclaimed as she rushed to Floronic Man. He simply looked at her before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the bush monsters restrained her, much to her shock. "Release me, my children!"

"They are not your children," Floronic Man said as he picked up the sword and walked towards Poison Ivy. "They are my soldiers."

He stopped in front of the struggling Poison Ivy, raising the blade. "Such a shame, you were so beautiful."

He then plunged the sword in her chest. Robin groaned as he looked up, only to be shocked. Floronic Man withdrew his sword from Poison Ivy's chest before stabbing a smashed flower on the ground. His mind went blank as he stared at the flower before he lost it.

Floronic Man didn't know what happened. He was just smirking as blood fell from Poison Ivy's chest, before something smashed him on the face, sending him to the truck. He looked up and saw Robin, but something felt different about him. There was this menacing aura around him, and all killer intent was directed at him.

Robin was breathing deeply, growling angrily. All his anger was directed at Floronic Man. All he wanted was to hurt that bastard.

Suddenly, his body moved on its own, charging at Floronic Man. He pulled out some birdarangs and used it as knives, hitting Floronic Man's vital points. The holes were generating, but the attacks hurt him like hell. He screamed as one got in his eye, before it got kicked through his skull. Robin then quickly pick up his sword and spun around, slashing Floronic Man's waist, cutting him in two,

Batman, who was recovering from getting thrown to a window, saw what happened. He too felt that unusual aura, and it seem to make Robin stronger, but also lose control. He watched as Robin walked towards Floronic Man's upper body, the sword glinting menacingly in his hand.

"Robin, stop!" he yelled, causing Robin to stop. "Calm down. Don't do something you'll regret!"

Robin just stood there, unmoving, as if thinking if he should kill Floronic Man or not.

"You're not a killer," Batman said in gentle tone as he walked towards his son. "Now calm down."

Robin just stood there before the aura slowly disappeared. He then turned his back away from Floronic Man as he walked away. Suddenly, the upper torso jumped towards him, intending to strangle him. There was a flash, before Robin sheathed the sword, and Floronic Man fell to the ground, his arms away from his torso. He was still alive, but he won't be moving for a while.

"Ivy!" Robin exclaimed as he rushed to the fallen villainess. He kneeled down and looked at her wound. "Don't worry, you'll be okay."

"No, I won't," she said in a weak tone, grunting in pain. "I've lost too much blood…I don't have much time. Hurry…save the plants, I can feel them weakening…they're running out of time."

Robin nodded and took the bag off her. He looked and saw that all the bush monsters were suddenly moving in a sluggish manner. He then looked at the sprinkler system, but it was too far away. Suddenly, the roar of an engine got their attention. Batman and Robin turned and saw Batgirl riding on her motorcycle.

"Batgirl!" Robin exclaimed as he pointed at the sprinkler system. "Take me there, fast!"

Batgirl nodded as she increased the speed. Robin waited before he jumped and got on the motorcycle. The two sped through the streets, towards the sprinkler systems. Batgirl spotted a car, so she drove towards it, and used it to propel themselves to the air.

Robin used this to jump off the motorcycle and used his cape to glide to the sprinkler system. He landed in front of the system and quickly opened the hatch. He poured the antidote in the tank and turned the sprinklers on.

A minute later, the system turned on, showering the entire city with the antidote. The plant monsters suddenly roared before slowly changing back to normal, much to the people's relief. Robin stood on the edge, looking over the city before jumping off to where Batgirl was waiting for him.

They hurriedly made their way back to Poison Ivy and Batman, where they saw the Dark Knight trying to stop the bleeding, but from his cold expression, it was doing no good. He turned to them, seeing Robin's distraught expression. He walked towards them, kneeling next to Poison Ivy, who weakly smiled at him.

"I can feel…them healing," she said as she gently caressed his cheek. "Thank you…for saving them…"

"I couldn't save all of them," Robin said sadly as he looked at Dahlia. Pain filled his chest as he looked at what remained of his friend.

Poison Ivy noticed his sadness, so with every strength she had left, she touched the flower. Robin watched with wide eyes as the flower slowly healed, until it was back to normal, with the petals turning from black to red, like Ivy's hair.

"Here…accept it as my thanks," Poison Ivy said as she handed the flower to Robin's hands, a small smile on her face. "If only all men were as kind and passionate as you…I wouldn't be like I am now…"

She then closed her eyes. Robin watched as she slowly turned into leaves, which flew to the air. Tears leaked out Robin's mask as he watched the leaves fly away.

Batman and Batgirl just stood there as the artificial rain hid Robin's tears from the world as he gently caressed the flower in his hands.

 _One Week Later…_

Danny smiled as he watered the flower Poison Ivy gave him. It grew larger this past week, but it was still beautiful. He smiled at the flower before he put down the watering can, gently caressed the petals before leaving the room, to train with his dad.

As he closed the door, he didn't notice the flower releasing a faint glow as it grew a little.

 **I am done! You liked what I did? I got the idea after watching Batman and Harley Quinn. Funny movie. Anyway, Batman finally saw the power that made Ra's wanted Danny as his successor, and Poison Ivy was killed by Floronic Man. But is she really gone?**

 **Next chapter, a distraught heart. See you later!**


	7. Arc I Chapter 6

**We're back! And I should really start thinking about more original greetings. Anyway, in this chapter, we're going to have a little lemon scene while Danny hangs out with Jason, some bonding between estranged step brothers!**

 **Well, let's not wait any longer, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Harley's Cry

In an old trailer in an abandoned forest, a blond woman was crying her eyes out, wearing nothing, too depress to put clothes on. It's been a week since her best friend in the whole world died. The only one who she could confide to was gone, the one who would comfort her whenever she was lonely at nights, to gently caress her body.

She didn't tell Mister J, but she was in a relationship with Poison Ivy, being best friends with benefits. Whenever he would hurt her, she would go to Ivy for comfort. But now she was gone, and she has nothing in this world.

"Wait a minute," she said as she stopped crying, an idea forming in her head. "I can make a new Poison Ivy! Yeah! I can find someone and turn her into Ivy! Mistah J does it do me sometimes!"

So with that happy thought, she hopped out of bed and went to the computer, searching the internet for possible Poison Ivy replacements.

"Hm…Too ugly…too skinny…That's a chick?" she mumbled as she looked through the list of females. Suddenly, she stopped at one picture. "Hubba, Hubba!"

She was looking at a picture of Maddie Fenton, and she knew who her new Poison Ivy will be.

 _A Day Later…_

Robin was sitting on a water tower, waiting for the Red Hood. The former Robin contacted him, asking for his help against an illegal, underground fighting ring. Robin accepted, seeing it as a way to bond with his estranged adopted brother. He talked to Red Hood from time to time, but they never done a mission together.

He asked him if they should let Batman know, but Red Hood said no, still not comfortable to see his old mentor. Robin respected his wishes, though he thinks that they could patch things up. So what if Red Hood caused a lot of problems? Most of it was Ra's and Joker's fault.

He heard some movement behind him, causing him to stand up. "What kept you so long?"

"Had to stop a couple of punks ganging on some girls," Red Hood said as he wiped the blood off his gloves. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Robin said with a grin. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I've been spying on Cobblepot's activities," Red Hood explained as the two ran through the roof tops. "He's been acting shady lately, buying some black, unlicensed vans, cages, and buying a lot of meat."

"Sounds like a slave ring," Robin guessed. "Where'd you get your info?"

"From Sam, one of Cobblepot's former…assistants," Red Hood said. "She told me that Cobblepot was planning on doing a special event tonight, thanks to a bug she left in his office."

"Wonder what it is," Robin commented as they stopped on a water tower.

"Probably a slave auction," Red Hood said. "That's beginning to be very popular lately."

"So many weirdoes in the world," Robin said as Red Hood spotted some black vans.

"Follow me, kid," he said as they ran after the vans through the roof. They over rooftop to rooftop, following the van without being detected, jumping over pots, crates and anything else blocking their way.

"Wow, never been in this part of the city before," Robin commented as he noticed them going to a dirtier part of town. "Never seen a place so dirty before."

"This is a bad place in Gotham," Red Hood said as they kept following the truck. "This is where I grew up."

"…When I said dirty, I mean very classy," Robin said before stopping in an almost rundown warehouse. "Seriously, what is it with them using warehouses all the time."

"Stay sharp," Red Hood said as they stopped on top of the warehouse, the vans entering the warehouse. He walked towards an air vent, opening it. The two then entered through it, crawling through the rusty, dirty and spider webbed space.

"Hey, I hear something," Robin whispered as he heard some gruff voices arguing. The two stopped on a grate, looking through it, seeing two burly men.

"…Why do we have to look after them?"

"Because watching these mutts earn us a lot of money, so suck it up."

"Mutts?" Robin commented in a confused tone as he and Red Hood continued crawling.

They finally reached the place where the vans were parked, and they quietly exited the vents. They hid behind the shadowy parts of the building as a lot of Penguin's men walked to the vans. When they opened it, Robin heard some whines and growls. Surprised and confused, he looked over the crates.

"They're dogs," he whispered in shock as he saw a lot of puppies in cages. "What does Cobblepot want with dogs?"

"Let's find out," Red Hood said as he pulled out his guns. He then noticed the look Robin was giving him. "Don't worry, they're rubber bullets."

In an unspoken signal, the two leaped out of their hiding place. Robin threw smoke pellets to the thugs, surprising them. They tried to swat the smoke as the two took them down in the cover of smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, only one of the thugs was still conscious, tied upside down by Robin. Red Hood stood in front of the thug, reloading his gun.

"Now then, what does Cobblepot want with dogs?" he asked in a nonchalant voice as he looked at his gun before putting it in the holster. "Answer, and I won't hurt you too badly."

The man just spat on Red Hood's feet, not saying a word. Red Hood just smirked and pulled out his gun and aimed at the man's forehead, causing him to sweat.

"You sure you don't know?" Red Hood asked again as he put his finger on the trigger. "I'm giving you on the count of ten to tell me. One…two…nine…"

"It's for an underground dog fight!" the man exclaimed loudly, sweating profusely.

Meanwhile, Robin was looking around the room, searching for clues. He looked at a metal cabinet, trying to open it. It was empty. He then saw some scuff marks on the ground next to the cabinet. Musing, he started pushing the cabinet, and it slowly moved, revealing a hidden passageway.

"Red Hood, found something!" Robin exclaimed, getting Red Hood's attention. He knocked the guy out with the butt of his gun and walked towards the hidden passageway.

"Nice job, kid," he said as he kicked the door open, making a small dent. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, on the street, Maddie Fenton, dressed in a blue polo shirt and jeans, was driving to her home, which was a penthouse in Gotham City. She just finished shopping for dinner, but only for herself, since her daughter left Gotham years ago to be with a special group. She calls from time to time to update her about what's going on with her.

Maddie parked her car on the hotel parking lot that was reserved for her. She got out of her car and walked to the trunk to get her groceries. As she bended over to pick up her stuff, a figure was stalking towards her quietly.

Just as the figure neared her bountiful backside, Maddie suddenly spun around and aimed a kick at the figure's head.

"Kya!" Harley Quinn cried as she ducked and fell on her butt, quickly backing away from Maddie. "Man, you're faster than you look, New Ivy."

"Harley Quinn?" Maddie said in confusion as she eyed the woman as she stood up. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Ivy," she said with a smile. "Come on, we need to go now if we want to start your makeover."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maddie said, looking at Harley with narrowed eyes. "Go before I call the cops on you."

"Geez," Harley said with a sigh. "I guess we're doin' this the hard way."

She suddenly charged at Maddie, attempting to subdue her. Unlucky for her, Maddie has a few skills of her own, thanks to her other job. She easily avoided Harley's attempts to grab her. She then grabbed Harley's arm, sweep her feet and pinned her face first to the ground.

"Ow! Geez, New Ivy! You're so rough!" Harley cried as she tried to free herself. "We're gonna get along just fine!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maddie said, getting a little annoyed at Harley. She didn't notice Harley opening her top and grabbing something inside. "My name's not Ivy, it's Maddie."

"That'll change, trust me," Harley said as she threw a small, purple ball at Maddie's face, which exploded, releasing purple gas. Surprised, Maddie let go of Harley and started backing away, coughing and swatting the smoke.

She could feel herself getting drowsy as she fell on her knees. She didn't see Harley getting up, zipping her top back and rolling her shoulder to relieve the stress of getting it pinned. She then sauntered towards the downed Maddie, who was fiddling with her watch.

"Sh…sh…" Harley said as she patted Maddie's head with a smile. "Don't worry. Once you wake up, you'll love your new life, New Ivy."

Once Maddie passed out, Harley suddenly stripped Maddie, removing her clothes, accessories and shoes, leaving her in the nude. Harley wolf whistled, enjoying the view.

"You're bustier than the old Ivy, but that'll make our quality time more fun," she said as she carried the naked Maddie to her vehicle, an unmarked, gray van. Unknown to her, her watch was blinking, with the Bat logo on it.

Meanwhile, Robin and Red Hood were walking down the secret passageway, looking at the dimming lights and worn stairs.

"Man, this is one deep basement," Red Hood commented.

"Hey, Red Hood," Robin suddenly said, getting the older guy's attention. "Why is Cobblepot wasting all this effort for a dog fight? Isn't that more of a neighborhood crime?"

"Who knows," Red Hood said with a shrug. "He's probably run out of good ideas."

Suddenly, they quiet down when they heard some weird noises as they got deeper. They then found a metal door with a small window, where they can see some flashing lights and angry howling. The two looked at each other before Red Hood unlocked the metal door, punching the panel that needed an ID. The door opened and the two entered the room and were shocked to see dogs in cages, being electrocuted and injected with IV full of strange serums.

"What the hell!?" Robin exclaimed as he saw the dogs forced to turn into monsters, their skin peeling, eyes bulging, teeth enlarging and claws protruding from various parts of their body. "I'm going to make Cobblepot wish he wasn't born."

"Easy there, kid," Red Hood said as he looked around the lab, and saw the mutated dogs being shipped out in cages, and he could see some bright lights out from there. "We need to see what we're dealing with first. You scout the lab, I'll scout where the dogs are going."

Robin nodded as Red Hood jumped on one of the cages, crouching low. He waited as the converter belt dragged them towards the light. Once he was near the exit, he jumped off the cage and spotted a vent nearby, so he walked towards it, quietly pry it open and walked in it, a trick he learned in his early days as Robin.

He crawled through the dirty vents, spotting another opening. There, he peeked through it and saw that he was in a giant, metal arena, where two cages were lowered. On top of that arena were a lot of suspicious-looking spectators, all cheering and throwing wads of money around, which were being collected by burly men.

"Okay, so it is a big operation," Red Hood commented as continued walking through the vents, taking mental notes on the number of exits, the guards, possible threats. He then spotted Cobblepot on the VIP box, eating sardines and drinking champagne, a cigar in his mouth, wearing his usual outfit of a black suit, monocle and a top hat. "And there's the big boy himself."

He could easily take him out and end this whole thing quickly, but before he could, he saw a smaller cage being lowered. His eyes widened when he saw that it was an average joe, with a suit and tie and a boring face. He was also slathered in BBQ sauce.

"Hwak! Hwak! Hwak!" Cobblepot laughed through the mic as he chowed on some fishes. "Hope you blokes are ready for a show. This little git owes me a lot and he had the gall to run away like a scared little shit. Even had the gall to leave his wife and child. Hope she's enjoying herself in my private room! Hwak! Hwak! Hwak!"

"Please! Don't kill me!" the man cried as he grabbed on the bars. "I'll pay you back! You can have me wife! You can have my kid! Just don't kill me!"

"Well, hope you lot enjoy the show!" Cobblepot exclaimed as he pressed the button, causing the small cage to fall to the ground and opened with a loud thud, causing the man to stumble out to the ground.

As he regained his bearings, he saw the big cages open, causing the mutated dogs to slowly stalk towards the poor man, who was now wetting himself, the urine pooling around his feet.

Now filled with fear, he started running, causing the two mutated dogs to chase after him. Everyone cheered loudly as they watched the man ran for his life, with urine in his shoes and BBQ on him.

Red Hood clicked his tongue, annoyed at the inconvenience. Without hesitation, he kicked the vents and jump out towards the arena. Just as one of the mutated dogs were about to catch the man, Red Hood swooped in and grabbed the man, grappling him to the beams on top of them. He left the man hanging for dear life on the beams before he jumped to the middle of the arena, surprising the spectators.

"Well, what do we have here?" Cobblepot said, looking at Red Hood. "An unwelcome straggler in my private party? Well then, gents, enjoy our new challenger; Red Hood! I bet million dollars he gets tore to pieces!"

The spectators started cheering loudly, throwing money and started betting on how Red Hood is going to die. He just clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked at the two monster dogs stalking towards him.

"Well…they're not humans, and it looks like they're in pain," he said to himself as he pulled out his gun, changing the ammo. "Guess no need to hold back."

Meanwhile, Robin was busy sabotaging the equipment used to mutate the poor dogs. It was easy to hack the computers and destroy the machines and taint the chemicals, making it useless. He started looking around the place, looking for something important that could help them.

Suddenly, he heard a whimpering sound. Confused, he looked around and spotted a small cage. He walked towards the cage and saw a small, green Bullmastiff puppy. It had black ears and red eyes and looked skinny. The poor creature was pushing its head against the bars, trying to reach a bowl full of meat.

Feeling pity, Robin walked towards the cage. The green puppy saw him and suddenly looked afraid, walking to the corner of its cage, shaking in fear.

"Hey, don't worry," he said in a gentle tone before he grabbed a piece of meat and put it through the cage. The puppy looked hesitant before it walked towards the meat and took a sniff. It looked at Robin, before it ravenously ate the meat. "Hey, don't eat too fast, you might hurt yourself."

He gave the rest of the meat to the puppy and soon, it was all gone. He then grabbed the nearest water bowl and gave it to the puppy, who was drinking quickly.

"There, feeling better?" he asked the puppy, who barked happily. Suddenly, it started whimpering again. "Hey, what's wr-?"

Suddenly, he felt something moving behind him. He quickly dove to the side, avoiding a massive fist. He looked and saw that it was one of Penguin's henchman, wearing only a bow tie, but he looked like he was mutated, like the dogs.

"Raagh!" he shouted as he charged at Robin, who jumped to the side as the mutated man ran into the metal wall, creating a large dent.

"This is why people shouldn't do drugs," he commented as he threw birdarangs towards the monster, but he just raised his arms, the projectiles bouncing harmlessly off him. The monster roared and charged at Robin, who moved to the side. He aimed a few punches to the unguarded side, but it only served to annoy the monster.

The monster suddenly swung his massive arms towards Robin, who quickly crossed his arms to block the attack, sending him flying towards a cage, destroying it. Robin groaned, trying to feel if something if something is broken. He felt a lot of pain, but nothing seemed to be broken.

First time he felt grateful to the League's endurance training.

The monster lumbered towards Robin as he stood up, grabbing the sword sheathed on his back. He didn't like shedding blood, but it seems he had no choice.

Suddenly, the green puppy was in front of Robin, growling angrily at the mutated human. The monster looked at the puppy before roaring, spit flying out of his mouth, trying to intimidate the dog.

When he stopped, he expected the dog to whimper and run. Instead, the puppy growled, its eyes glowing before it started growing. Robin looked in shock as the small, cute puppy turned into a giant, vicious-looking dog. The mutated human stared at it with terrified eyes, no longer looking scary.

The dog then barked in a loud, growling sound, which sent the mutated monster running away from them.

Robin watched the monster run before the giant, green dog turned to look at him. He just stood there, ready to fight. The dog suddenly lost its glare and looked happy. It suddenly gave Robin a sloppy, wet lick.

"…Well, that was gross," Robin said with a chuckle as he wiped the saliva off him as the dog sat on its hindlegs. "Thank you."

The dog just barked, its tail wagging happily. Suddenly, its ears perked up as gunshots were heard. Robin looked at the conveyer belt where Red Hood went. He looked at the dog, who looked at him, before he grinned.

Meanwhile, Red Hood kept dodging the mutated dogs. He must have killed a dozen small ones and half a dozen big ones. The arena was littered with dead, mutated dogs. The spectators seemed mad that hasn't died yet, since they're losing the bet, which made them lose a lot of money.

Though Cobblepot seemed happy, since the more bets the spectators lose, the more money he has. Even with his mutated fight dogs were getting killed, he could always get more.

Red Hood suddenly jumped on the last monster dog's snout that tried to bite his head off and used it to jump up. He then pulled out a grenade, removed the pin and let it drop as the monster dog looked up and tried to bite him. The grenade went in its mouth as Red Hood landed on its back, running on it before flipping towards the ground, just as the dog exploded, causing blood and guts to rain down.

"Is that all you got, Cobblepot?" Red Hood asked as he reloaded his guns.

"Hwak! Hwak! Hwak!" Cobblepot laughed, chomping down on a sardine. "You think these little mutts were the main entertainment, you git? They're just the opening act! Let's show them the real entertainment. Bring 'em out, boys!"

Suddenly, a big crate fell behind Red Hood. He looked as he prepared his guns. Suddenly, the door was blasted open with a fist-like indention. He jumped to the side to avoid the door, which slammed on the wall.

Lumbering out the crate was a behemoth of a man, with over-bulged muscles, wearing tattered speedos and shackles. Some of his skin was torn apart, showing some muscles and bones. He also had sharp teeth and claws and a large mane of brown hair.

"Geez, I was expecting something more sinister," Red Hood commented. "But all you did was made a furry version of Bane."

"RAAAAGH!" the monster roared and charged at Red Hood at surprising speed. Red Hood barely had enough time to dodge as the monster slammed at the ground, creating a big crater and a shockwave that pushed Red Hood off a few feet away.

"Hwak! Hwak! Hwak!" Cobblepot laughed. "This is my best fighter! I wonder how long a bloke like would last against him? Maybe a minute or two!"

The monster roared and charged at Red Hood, who started firing at the monster, but all the bullets bounced off his skin like it was nothing. Red Hood tried to dodge again, but the monster seemed to have learned as he suddenly spread his arms, catching Red Hood by the stomach.

Red Hood felt like a bullet train rammed him on the gut. He flew across the arena, slamming on the wall, his armor falling to pieces. Luckily, only two ribs were broken and a slight fracture in his left arm. He can still fight.

With his right arm, he aimed his gun at the monster, who was lumbering towards him menacingly. The spectators cheered as they bet on how Red Hood will die, throwing money and shouting suggestions.

"TEAR HIM IN TWO!"

"CRUSH HIM LIKE A BUG!"

"RIP OFF HIS HEAD!"

"RAPE HIM!"

"…What's wrong with you?"

"Don't judge me!"

As Red Hood prepared to fight the monster, a loud, monstrous bark got their attention. The monster looked around as the barking got louder. Suddenly, the entrance was blasted open, and a giant, green, monster dog charged through the arena.

"Yahoo!" Robin exclaimed as he was crouching on top of the green dog, holding on to its neck, his sword raised high. "Let's go, Cujo!"

The dog barked before it spotted the mutated monster man. With a growl, the newly named Cujo rushed towards the monster, tackling him away from Red Hood. The monster growled angrily and started pushing Cujo away, but the dog dug his paws on the ground, standing his ground, trying to overpower the monster,

Robin jumped off Cujo and landed on top of the monster's head. He slashed at the monster's eyes, blinding him and causing him to roar in pain. Robin jumped behind the monster, who was now being pushed back by Cujo. He then slid between the monster's legs, slashing his sword, hitting the opened flesh, tearing it up even more.

That caused the monster to buckle its knees, giving Cujo the edge and over power it. The monster was bulldozed through the entire arena, Cujo slamming him to the wall, creating a dent. When Cujo jumped back, Robin landed on his head as he threw some pellets towards the monster. It released a green gas, covering the monster.

Suddenly, he started coughing as he swatted the smoke away, before he started moving sluggishly and falling on his face, snoring a second later.

"Good night, you abnormally muscled creature," Robin commented before running towards Red Hood and helped him up, with Cujo behind him. "You okay, Red Hood?"

"I'll live. I've been through worst," Red Hood replied, wincing a little. He then looked at the green dog, who was sitting behind Robin. "So…Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Cujo, I rescued him," Robin said as he jumped up and scratched the dog behind the ears, causing him to move his hind leg. He then looked around the carnage of gore and guts before looking at Red Hood. "You look like you had some fun."

"Hey, it was either that or get eaten," Red Hood said as he held his ribs.

"You think you little gits will escape!" Cobblepot exclaimed in anger, throwing away his fishes and wine, standing near the window, glaring at the two. "In case you haven't notice, you two are trapped! And outnumbered!"

"True, but I called help before entering this place," Robin said with a shrug. "Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD are probably surrounding this place as we speak, ready to handcuffed you _blokes_ back to your cozy nest in Gotham State Penitentiary, with all the fish sticks you can gobble up, Cobblepot."

"Gr…" a vein appeared on Cobblepot's head, grinding his teeth. "R-released all the monsters! Kill them both!"

"Yeah, I also did something with your juice that made them into monsters," Robin said. "I couldn't stop them from turning into monsters…but they'll be asleep for the rest of their lives, at least until they're reversed back normal."

Suddenly, there was a loud, booming noise, shocking the spectators and Cobblepot. Soon, dozens of police in SWATS gears and heavily armed came barging in. They all surrounded the spectators, the guards and Cobblepot.

Robin watched as Gotham's finest arrested the spectators, the guards and Cobblepot. Cujo suddenly shrank back to being a puppy and was now being carried by Robin. Suddenly, Robin looked behind him and saw that Red Hood disappeared.

"…Probably doesn't want the police to see him," he commented before he followed some of the police out the arena. "Let's go, Cujo. I'm taking you with me."

"Arf!"

"Um…can someone get me down?" the man hanging on the beams cried, reaching his limit of emptying his bladder.

 _Later…_

Maddie was slowly waking up, groaning from the slight discomfort. She tried to move her arms but found something stopping her. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, seeing that her arms were restrained upwards by ropes attached to a pulley attached to the ceiling. She then noticed that her arms were painted green.

Confused, she looked down and saw that she was dressed in a skimpy dress made of leaves, barely hiding her voluptuous figure. Her legs were also restrained, immobilizing her.

"Oh, good morning, New Ivy!" Harley's voice said, causing Maddie to look up and saw Harley wearing a see-through nightie. She also lost her mask and makeup, revealing a pretty girl with blue eyes and blond hair done in pigtails. "Hope you like your new look!"

"What are you doing?" Maddie said, narrowing her eyes, no longer feeling sleepy. Harley just smiled as she walked towards Maddie, carrying a box.

"I'm gonna train you to become the New Ivy," Harley replied as she opened the box. "I don't know how Mistah J trained me to be like the old Harley, but I looked at the internet and saw that a lot of brainwashing involves sex, so I'm gonna sex you up until you accept being Poison Ivy!"

"…I don't know where to begin," Maddie said in a deadpanned tone. "Look. I know that you and Ivy were very close friends, but she's gone. You need to move o-."

"No!" Harley exclaimed angrily. "Ivy's not gone because you're Ivy! I'm gonna break your mind so much that you'll be begging to be Ivy!"

Harley turned the box upside down, revealing the contents. Maddie's eyes widened when she saw the objects in the box; a dildo on with a fist on it, patches with smiley faces connected to a device, colorful clamps, a butt plug that seems to be attached to a toy gun, colorful beads, a ball gag that was a squeaky clown nose, and a strap-on that was too big, covered in spikes.

"Now then," Harley said, smiling as she stood right in front of Maddie. "Are you ready?"

 **You know the drill. Wanna read lemons, go ahead, but wanna skip it, scroll down until you reach the next bold figures.**

Suddenly, Harley grabbed the front of the dress and gave a hard tug, causing it to rip. Since it was made of leaves, it wasn't really hard to destroy. Maddie's body was bare in front of Harley, who was enjoying the view, licking her lips.

"Damn, you look good in green skin," Harley said. "Don't worry, it's green spray tan. You won't believe how many tan colors there are!"

Suddenly, she grabbed Maddie's breasts. She marveled on how soft they felt. She playfully bounced them on her palms, enjoying the way they jiggle.

"Man, these tits of yours are so fun to play with," Harley said, feeling a little jealous. These breasts were twice her size. "Makes me wanna motorboat them. In fact…"

With a grin, she eagerly places her head between her big breasts and started motorboating. Maddie felt her eye twitch at being humiliated like this. If she could move her arms, Harley Quinn would be on the floor, unconscious with a few bruises, possibly in a coma as well. Harley giggled as she stopped, enjoying how her breasts felt. She then grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid in her palms.

"Now, this is something Old Ivy and I use when we want to feel really frisky," she said, enjoying the feeling in her hands. "It's Old Ivy's special recipe. Hope you'll like it, New Ivy."

Maddie didn't respond, she just stayed silent. Harley then started rubbing the strange liquid all over her body. Every crook and cranny were covered in the liquid, the cooling feeling making Maddie feel a tingle on her spine. When Harley applied to her breasts, Maddie held a small moan. Harley seemed to notice, since she started applying more pressure.

"My, your little stubs are so hard," she sang in a teasing tone as she looked at Maddie's erect nipples. "Makes me wanna…do this!"

She grabbed Maddie's nipple and pinched them. Maddie bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. Soon, the cold feeling was replaced by warmth.

"C'mon, you can moan if you want too~." Harley said, tweaking Maddie's nipples, causing her body to spasm. "C'mon! Moan~! I wanna hear your sexy moans."

But Maddie didn't relent, even with the creeping hit on her torso, especially around her nipples. After tweaking and tugging, Harley let go, deciding to give up. Before Maddie could sigh in relief, Harley, who reapplied some of the special liquid on her hands, suddenly and furiously rubbed Maddie's pussy.

"AAAHN~!" Maddie moaned, unprepared by Harley's surprise attack.

"Ah~. Music to my ears," Harley said with a smirk as she started rubbing Maddie's pussy furiously, causing the poor woman to buckle her hips against the restraints. "Man, I like how warm and smooth your pussy is. And how your love juices are gushing. This special liquid sure is something."

"Y…You won't break me," Maddie said, her panting making her sound sexy.

"You'd sound so convincing if it wasn't for that expression on your face," Harley said before she felt something poking on her hand. Curious, she crouched down and saw Maddie's clitoris hardening. Grinning, she started pinching and tweaking the nub. Maddie screamed before she cummed, surprising Harley, getting soak. "My, you're really gushing, New Ivy."

Maddie simply panted, blushing as she felt her orgasm subside. She saw Harley, whose face was covered in her cum. She watched as Harley scooped the cum with her hand, lapping it sexually.

"Hm…yummy," she said, licking her lips.

Harley then spread the special liquid over Maddie's legs, thighs and ass. Her hands lingered on her ass, enjoying how they felt, firm yet so soft.

"Now that you're all slick and ready," Harley said, looking at the wanton look on Maddie's face. "It's time we get started!"

Maddie watched through half-lidded eyes as Harley grabbed some toys. She tried to get her bearings back together to try and escape, but the heating feeling in her body made it hard to concentrate. She then saw Harley walking towards her, holding the patches.

"I use to do this with Old Ivy," she said as she licked the underside of the patches. "She used to cum a lot with these, though she doesn't like the designs."

Harley then attached the patches on Maddie's hard nipples, making sure they were sticking. Maddie then saw Harley lifting the remove, smirking as Maddie's eyes looked at her defiantly, despite her blush.

Harley then pressed the button.

"Kya!" Maddie cried as she felt small shocks through the patches, stimulating her nipples.

"Now to her personal favorite," Harley said as she held the butt plug gun. "Though she tried to strangle me every time I uses it, I know she likes it the way she screamed."

Harley then pulled the rope attached to the pulley, making it that Maddie was bending forward, raising her ass. Harley then grab a pole and tied it around to Maddie's leg, keeping them apart. She then walked a few feet away and readied the gun.

"Wait! Stop!" Maddie exclaimed as she struggled to get free. There was no way she was going to let Harley fire thing in her butt. Sure, she did some anal with Bruce, but this was different. Bruce didn't fire himself from a gun. "Don't fire that!"

"Aw, don't worry," Harley said as she aimed at Maddie's moving ass. "Just think of it as a big bee stinging that bubble butt of yours."

After she said that, she fired. Maddie felt an intense pain in her rectum as she released a silent scream, tears streaming down on her eyes. Unable to control herself due to the pain, she suddenly wet herself.

"Wow, New Ivy, you wet yourself," Harley said, looking at the puddle below Maddie. "If ya wanted to pee, you should have asked. I could have given ya a cup."

"I…am going…to kill you…" Maddie growled angrily, glaring at Harley through the tears of pain and humiliation.

"Eyup, you're sounding just like Old Ivy," Harley said happily as she grabbed the dildo with a fist on it. "Just a few more tweaks!"

For the next few hours, Maddie endured humiliation after humiliation. Harley shoved the fisted dildo in her pussy and kept shoving it until she cummed. After that, Harley forced the dildo in Maddie's mouth, forcing her to clean her juices off it.

After that, Harley started spanking Maddie, using the paddle until her ass cheeks and thighs became red. She then licked and kissed the red skin.

Harley then put clamps on Maddie's nipples and clitoris while putting a mouth-shaped vibrator on her pussy until she cummed.

Harley then shoved anal beads on Maddie's butt and kept pulling and pushing.

But despite all the times she orgasmed, she still had the defiance gleam in her eyes, something Harley wasn't so happy to see.

"Gr…You sure are stubborn," Harley pouted as she looked at the toys she already used. "Just break already so I can have Ivy back!"

Maddie didn't reply, too busy panting. She raised her head before sticking her tongue out, taunting Harley.

"Oh, so you wanna play it like that?" Harley said before picking up her last toy. "Fine! Get ready to have your pussy wrecked!"

Maddie watched as Harley had her back turned, watching her move. She then looked at the ropes restraining her. She recovered enough that she could dislocate her right wrist so she could free her right arm, snap her wrist back in place and then undo the rest of her restraints.

Before she could start, Harley turned around and Maddie saw that she was wearing a strap-on, which she was lathering with the special aphrodisiac, smirking wickedly.

Harley then walked towards Maddie and adjusted the pulleys, changing Maddie's position, with her back facing the floor, her legs bend and parted, revealing her pussy. Harley then lined the strap-on to Maddie's pussy.

"After this, you're gonna be begging me to call you Ivy!" she exclaimed before she plunged the strap on in her pussy. Harley moved her hips savagely, enjoying the loud, wet sounds as she moved the fake dick in Maddie's pussy, knowing that the aphrodisiac was making Maddie wetter.

Through the fake cock, she could feel how tight Maddie was. It made her wish she was one of those girls born with dicks, that way it could feel even better.

Soon, she started moan, increasing her speed frantically, causing the pulley to get loose, forcing them to fall to the ground.

Before she could finally climax, she noticed something was wrong. She stopped her moving hips and looked at Maddie, who, despite her blushing face, seemed bored, like Harley's efforts were nothing to her.

"W-why aren't you moaning?" she asked, looking at Maddie with shocked eyes. Whenever Ivy used the strap-on on her, she would lost count on how many times she cummed.

"Pl-please," Maddie said in a breathless voice, smirking. "My boyfriend is bigger than this."

While Harley was distracted, Maddie managed to free her right wrist, discreetly snapping it back in place. Before she was about to punch Harley, she was surprised when Harley suddenly placed her head on Maddie's chest. Blinking, she felt a few wet drops and heard some sniffling.

"…It's not fair…" Harley said as her body shook from the sobs. "She…she was my best friend…She was…she was the only one nice to me…W-who am I supposed to go to now?"

Maddie watched as Harley sobbed in her chest. She tried to see if this was all an act. Years of interrogation helped her see fake tears and real one, and Harley really was devastated about Poison Ivy's death.

She was then reminded that Harley was a victim, corrupted by the Joker. Feeling sorry, Maddie wrapped her arms around Harley, comforting her.

"There, there, let it all out," she said in a soothing voice, letting Harley cry on her chest. "You poor thing."

 _Later…_

Batman landed on the swamp where he knew Maddie was being kept. After he received a distress signal, he quickly went to the parking lot and saw the watch she gave him on the ground, as well as the rest of her clothes.

He was worried and frantically searched for her, and after a few finds and searches, he finally found a lead. He didn't know why Harley Quinn kidnapped Maddie, but he figured it had something to do with the death of Poison Ivy.

So, he searched over every possible locations Harley could have taken Maddie, and after a few failed searches, he finally found the swamp where Poison Ivy resided before her passing.

He carefully sneaked towards the wooden hut and heard some grunts and moaning. Eyes narrowing, he quietly walked towards the source of the sound, and what he saw made him stop.

"Oh, hello there, dear," Maddie said with a smirk, turning her head to look at her lover. "What took you so long?"

He was really not expecting this, to see Maddie, naked with green skin, wearing a strap-on, and below her was a pleasure-induced Harley Quinn, who has a glazed look as drool drip from the corner of her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Maddie smirked at him sexily.

"What do you think?" she asked in a teasing voice. "Though, to be honest, I really thought I was going to crack when she rubbed me with that aphrodisiac of hers. Good thing this," she gestured at the strap-on she was wearing, "wasn't as big as yours."

"…What are you doing, exactly?"

"I'm just comforting poor Harley here," she said as she strokes Harley's cheek. "Poor thing's been through a lot. I know she did some bad, but it was Joker's fault, manipulating this poor girl."

Batman watched as Maddie comforted Harley. It would have looked motherly, if it wasn't for the strap-on and the scent of sex and sweat in the air.

"Hey," Maddie said as she looked at Batman with a smirk. "How about you help me comfort Harley?"

Batman just stared at her, looking stoic as a statue.

"If we comfort her, we might be able to help her mentally, or at least break the Joker's hold on her," Maddie explained. "That, and well, I really need that cock of yours. This aphrodisiac is really making me itch."

"That's not really a good idea right now," he said in his stoic voice.

"Hmhm, you're not really convincing with _that_ poking below your utility belt," Maddie said, pointing at his crotch.

He looked down and tsk as he saw his erection poking through his cape. He was really hoping that his cape would hide it. Ever since he saw Maddie, and the scent of sex and the aphrodisiac in the air, he couldn't control his body's reaction.

"C'mon and take out your Bat Cock," Maddie said as she removed herself from Harley, who groaned in protest, moving behind the girl. Maddie then grabbed Harley's legs and spread them. "Use your biggest tool and punish this naughty girl."

"W-wha?" Harley finally got some sense back in her as she looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Batman looking at her before she looked at the state she's in. "Agh! What are you doing here!"

Harley covered herself, feeling embarrassed all of the sudden. The way her cheeks flushed made her look so cute and innocent, even though she was the one who kidnapped Maddie and attempted to brainwash her through sex.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Maddie said as she moved Harley's hands. "Batman's going to make you feel so good."

"W-what are you talking about?" Harley stammered as her wet pussy was revealed.

"Well, I did tell you my boyfriend's dick is big."

"…You're fucking the Batman!?"

"If you see what's under his cape, you won't be surprise why," Maddie said as she looked at Batman. "Go on, show her, please."

Batman, after looking at Maddie's seductive, pleading look, finally yielded to his lusty desires. He undid his belt and pulled down his pants. Harley's eyes widened in shock as she saw the biggest cock she ever saw. The only real dick she ever saw was the Joker's, and that looked so puny compared to this monster.

Batman walked towards them, and once he was close enough, Maddie leaned forward and started sucking on it, surprising Harley. She watched as Maddie easily took the whole thing in her mouth like it was nothing. The fisted dildo from earlier didn't seem like a challenge compared to this.

After a few minutes, Maddie let go, leaving Batman's dick covered in her saliva. She then moved back and lifted up Harley, surprising her.

"H-hey, w-w-what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at Maddie, who smirked at her, holding her legs to keep them apart.

"Well, I already wetted him for you, so it'll be easier for you," she said before she looked at Batman. "Go on, rock her world."

"H-hang on," Harley said as she saw Batman crouch. He looked even more intimidating than usual, probably due to the monster erection that was going towards her pussy. "L-let's talk about this, get to know each other. You haven't bought me dinner yet…"

The two ignored her ramblings as Batman's dick touched her pussy lips. Harley didn't really think this would happen when she kidnapped Maddie, spray tanned her skin grin and used sex to try and brainwash her, she never thought in her wildest dreams that Batman would team up with Maddie on her.

"W-wait! It's too big!" Harley exclaimed as she felt him enter her. She couldn't breathe, and it barely got in her! "It won't fit!"

Despite her protests, she wasn't really resisting. She wasn't moving her hips or trying to remove Maddie's hold on her. In fact, she might even look a little excited. Batman then pushed himself until he was fully inside Harley.

"OH GOD!" Harley screamed as she felt Batman inside her. "YOU'RE SO BIG!"

Batman grunted slightly, surprised by how tight she is. He started moving his hips, causing Harley to scream and moan in pleasure.

"Ahn~!" Harley moaned as she started rocking her hips, matching his movements. "So…So good! You're so much bigger than Mistah J! Ahn! You're hitting places he couldn't reach! Ooooh! There! Keep hitting that! Hn! You're so much better than that strap-on!"

"Oh? How about we compare?" Maddie said as she suddenly pushed Harley, causing her to lean on Batman's chest, wrapping her arms around his broad body. Harley suddenly felt her ass cheeks being spread. She turned and saw Maddie, covering her fingers with saliva.

"W-what are you going to do?" Harley asked as she watch Maddie lower her hand towards Harley's puckering butthole.

"I'm just gonna loosen you a little," she said with a vengeful smirk. Before Harley could do something, Maddie jammed her fingers in Harley's ass in a not so gentle fashion.

That buttplug shot from the gun did hurt.

"Ah! No! Stop finger banging my ass!" Harley cried as Maddie moved her fingers around Harley's ass.

After a while, once she was satisfied, she removed her fingers and simply rammed the fake cock in Harley's ass as rough as she could.

That buttplug really hurt a lot.

Harley soon was a screaming mess as she was double teamed by Batman and Maddie. As Batman pulled out, Maddie pushed in, and when Maddie pulled out, Batman pushed in, like they were playing a mess up game of seesaw, with her as the seesaw.

"Ahn! I can't hold it anymore!" she cried in pleasure.

Suddenly, seeing Maddie's look, Batman stopped, so did Maddie. Eyes widening in horror, Harley looked at Batman and Maddie, almost in tears.

"No! Please, don't stop!" she cried as she tried to move, but she was restrained by the two people. "I was so close!"

'Well…if you promise to be a good girl, maybe we'll let you cum," Maddie said to the desperate Harley.

"Okay, I promise!" she cried.

"And you stay away from the Joker and let us rehabilitate," Maddie added. "If you do that, we can have Batman here stick that cock in that needy pussy of yours."

"Okay!" Harley exclaimed without hesitation. "I won't see that small dick bozo anymore! So start fucking me already!"

With a smirk, Maddie nodded to Batman and the two restarted their pounding, this time with faster and harder. Harley howled from the pleasure as she felt her climax coming.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Batman grunted as he felt Harley's pussy tightened as she cummed. He could also feel himself close. Luckily, he has enough self-control to pull out and cummed outside, hitting Harley and Maddie with white sperm.

Maddie, with a nod as she looked at the extremely satisfied look on Harley's face, pulled out of her ass and gently put her on the ground.

"Now, what do we say?" Maddie said to the panting Harley.

"…Thank you…" Harley said, her tongue out and her eyes half-lidded.

"And?"

"And…I promise to be a good girl…if you keep fucking me…"

"And?"

"…And…your name is Maddie, not New Ivy…" Harley slurred before passing out.

"Good girl," Maddie said as she patted the unconscious Harley's head before she removed the strap-on and walked towards Batman, who was still erect. "Now, let's start the real fun."

She suddenly jumped on Batman, wrapping her arms and legs around him and started a passionate make out session and she pushed her pussy to his cock.

They ignored the sleeping Harley as they made loud sounds through the hut in the swamp.

 **All over. Hope you enjoyed that kinda messed up lemon scene.**

 _Batcave…_

The silence in the cave was cut off from the loud roar of an engine. A second later, Robin on his R-Cycle appeared, and using his cape as a makeshift pouch, Cujo was safely placed near his chest, looking around the cave in excitement.

Robin removed his helmet and mask as he undid the pouch and picked up Cujo.

"Okay, be very quiet," Danny said to the mutated puppy, who was wagging his tail. "Dad might not let me keep you, so we're gonna sneak you in."

The dog merely licked his cheek, causing Danny to laugh a little before he walked through the cave.

"Welcome back, Master Danny," a voice said behind him.

Danny had to stop himself from jumping before he hid Cujo behind him as he turned to see Alfred. He wondered if Alfred was secretly trained by the League of Assassins, due to him randomly sneaking up behind him.

"H-hey, Alfred," Danny said, hiding his nervousness through a smile. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking," Alfred said. "How was your outing?"

"It was okay," Danny said, trying to not to look suspicious. "Um…where's dad?"

"Oh, he's off helping a friend," Alfred replied.

"Well, I should get cleaned up," Robin said as he moved in a way to keep Cujo behind him.

"Oh? Don't you want to eat?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure your new, little friend is hungry."

Danny stopped cold, as stiff as a statue, sweating a little.

"Um…what do you mean?" he said in a nervous tone. Suddenly, there was a bark and Cujo's head appeared behind Danny's shoulder. Danny looked at Cujo before at Alfred. "Um…This it a stuff animal?"

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow before Cujo hopped off Danny's back and ran around him before he started scratching his ear.

"Hehehe…" Danny chuckled as Alfred looked at him. "…Can I keep him?"

"You really are like your father," Alfred said in a fond tone as he petted the dog. "He has a habit of picking up strays."

"…I'm a stray?" Danny commented.

"Why yes, yes you are," Alfred said as he stood straight. "Now, let's get you two something to eat then."

"Arf!"

 _Later…_

Danny was on his bed, watching as Cujo, now fed and cleaned from a warm bath, was rolling around his blanket. He was wearing his pajamas, getting ready for bed. Cass was staying with Barbara, since she wanted to talk to her about something. He didn't really know what they were talking about, though he was surprised that Cass wanted to talk about something.

He then looked at his flower, which grew a lot, so much that it became the size as his arm. He was sure that dahlias don't get that big, but it was probably because of Ivy fixing it.

Danny suddenly yawned, feeling tired. Cujo yawned as well before he spun around and curled on the edge of his bed. Danny got in the covers, turned off the lamps and laid his head on his pillow.

"Good night, Cujo. Good night, Dahlia," he said before falling asleep.

Soon, his room was filled with the sounds of light snores from both boy and puppy. As they slept, they didn't notice the flower shaking before glowing slightly as it grew.

The pot started cracking as roots sprouted from the soil, circling around the flower as it grew bigger.

 _The Next Day…_

Danny could feel the sunlight hitting his face, the light shining through his eyelids. He mumbled as he hugged the pillow next to him, rubbing his head on it. He felt too comfortable to get up from bed. He just wanted to lie there for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth of his pillow, the softness, and the rhythm of the slow, beating heart.

" _Wait a minute…a heartbeat?"_

As he slowly woke up, Danny remembered that he only had one pillow on his head, and it wasn't a hugging pillow. And it felt warm, and there was the beating heart, and could feel something wrapped around him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw light green and a dark green circle on a soft lump that his face was buried in. He slowly backed away and saw that lying next to him was a naked light green-skinned girl about his age, with red hair that reached her shoulders and dark green lips, her eyes closed as she slept, her arms wrapped around him, hugging him.

He was too shocked to do anything, his brain unable to process what he was seeing, as he could feel his face burn from what was in front of him.

He was no stranger to waking up to a naked female next to him, as his grandfather had trained him and Damian to resist the charms of females, in case they were assassins. Women from his age to his mother's age were secretly sent to sleep next to him in the nude, but he didn't feel anything, unlike he is right now, with his heart beating and body growing hot. He didn't know why he was reacting this way.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"It's time to wake up, young Maste…" Alfred stopped his greeting as he saw the predicament Danny was in, being hugged by a naked, green girl. Thankfully, the blanket was covering her from his view. He then saw Cujo rolling on the dirt that was on the ground, right next to the broken flower pot.

"…You really are just like your father," he commented in a deadpanned tone.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" Danny exclaimed in a panic, causing the girl next to him to, revealing innocent, green eyes staring at him. Danny blinked as he stared at the eyes. "…Ivy?"

The girl smiled cutely at him and snuggled on his chest, causing him to blush.

"My, this could be problematic," Alfred said in a calm tone as he looked at the supposed dead Poison Ivy, who was currently snuggling his master's son.

 **Whelp, ending the chapter here. Hope you don't mind the messed-up lemon scene. I mean, it seemed appropriate for a messed-up girl like Harley. Well, now Batman and Maddie stole her from Joker through some steamy hot action. Let's face it, Joker deserves that.**

 **As for Danny and Red Hood, well, they bonded through fighting against hordes of mutated dogs and people, and Danny got a pet puppy, a mutated puppy that can turn into a deadly monster, but a puppy nonetheless.**

 **Oh, and Poison Ivy has risen from the dead through a flower? I know that's kinda impossible, but remember, this is a fanfic with DC elements. The dead can be risen.**

 **Well, that's it for today. Next chapter, the other twin appears! See you later, in three days.**


	8. Arc I Chapter 7

**Back with a new chapter. Still don't know the feedback, hope they're good. Anyway, the first arc of this story it's almost over. The time for brothers to clash is near. Who would win in the clash of polar opposites? But first, he needs to take care of a situation involving the resurrected Poison Ivy.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Unknown Feeling

In the Wayne Mansion's living room, Bruce Wayne was looking at his nervous son, a calm and composed expression on his face, but inside, he was fighting a headache. Right in front of him was his nervous looking son, rubbing the back of his head. Curled on his left side was the green stray puppy he sneaked in last night.

And then there's the bigger problem clinging on to his right arm. Dressed in Danny's shirt and snuggling on his arm was the recently resurrected Poison Ivy, though she appears to be the same age as Danny, with her hair shorter and having an air of an innocent child than that of the villainous seductress that terrorized Gotham. She was also two feet shorter than Danny.

Cassie was sitting on a couch, not looking happy. Her eyes filled with annoyance, her eyebrows twitching occasionally, as well as her fingers, glaring at the new girl that seemed very happy hugging Danny so closely.

Danny was sweating, never feeling such a tense atmosphere before. All the death threat training Ra's gave him and Damian were nothing compared to this. And he didn't know what was worst, the calm, yet terrifying, stare his father was giving him, or the occasional glare he got from Cassie. He distracted himself by watching Alfred, who was busy serving tea and biscuits, looking very composed despite the tense atmosphere in the living room.

His respect for the butler increased a lot since he was able to remain so calm in this tense atmosphere.

"So, care to explain, son?" Bruce said in a stern voice, gesturing at the dog and the girl cuddling him.

"Right, explain," Danny said in a nervous tone as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…I found Cujo last night, on a solo mission, when I was stopping Cobblepot's underground mutant dog fights."

He kept Jason's part a secret, since it wasn't in his place to tell him. If Jason wanted to talk to Bruce again, then he'll do it when he's ready.

"I see," Bruce said, studying his son's face, who kept it as natural as possible, despite the nervousness behind it. "Were you hiding the girl before you hid the dog?"

"No! I honestly don't know where she came from!" Danny cried in defense, standing up in a panic. "She just appeared right next to me this morning!"

Before his dad could reply, Danny felt a strong pull, pulling him back to the sofa. Surprised, he looked just as the girl wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting him to stand up again. He blushed at the intimate position he was in, not seeing the look of amusement in Bruce and Alfred's faces, or the irritation in Cassie's face.

"Well, judging from the dahlia on her head, and the broken pot in your room, your story checks out," Bruce said as he looked at the de-aged Poison Ivy. He should be wary and cautious that one of his greater enemies had risen from the dead and had his son around her grasp, but he could not feel any hostility from her that he felt from the old Poison Ivy. "It seems Poison Ivy had somehow come back to life through your dahlia."

Suddenly, the girl's face scrunches up and she looked at Danny with a pout that caused him to blush a bit.

"W-what's wrong, Poison Ivy?" Danny asked, wondering why she would look at him like that right now.

Her cheeks suddenly puff as she pouted at Danny with a cute glare.

"Perhaps she does not like to be called Poison Ivy?" Alfred suggested, to which the girl nodded her head.

"Well, what else are we gonna call you?" Danny asked as the girl kept looking at him. "Flower Girl?"

The girl did not look amused by that as she kept glaring at Danny, moving closer, much to his dismay.

"H-how about Orchid?"

She kept pouting, inching closer.

"I'm sorry! I'm not good with names!" Danny cried as he inched away from her, but she kept crawling towards him with a pout. "Someone give her a name!"

He turned to the others for help, but then the girl grabbed his face and made him look only at her. He started turning an unhealthy shade of red and started stammering.

"Should we help him?" Alfred asked.

"No, let him get himself out of this," Bruce said, drinking his tea.

Danny couldn't think or say anything. He never felt like this before, staring at the pouting girl who was too near for comfort. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as something hit him. Behind him was a very annoyed Cassie, who threw her right shoe at his head.

"Ow…" he said, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked at the girl before at the dahlia on her head. "…How about Dahlia?"

The girl stopped pouting as she thought about it. Suddenly, she smiled and started nuzzling Danny's face.

"H-hang on! Stop!" Danny pleaded as he tried to push the girl away, but she was stronger than him.

"Now, what are we going to do with her?" Bruce asked in a serious tone as Danny was slowly overpowered.

"She seems harmless," Alfred said as he picked up the empty cup. "If she wanted to harm young master Danny, she would have done so in his sleep."

"True…" Bruce said as he thought about it. If there was a chance to reform a villain, he would take it, like he did with Harley. Speaking of her, she was currently under Maddie's care, in secret of course. Can't let the Joker try to ambush Maddie to try and get Harley back. "Very well, but she'll be under Danny's watch. Is that alright, son?"

"Why's no one helping me!?" he exclaimed as Dahlia wrapped her arms around him, also catching his arms, so he can't push her off. She started snuggling on his chest, looking content. "And why are you so strong!?"

Suddenly, Cassie pulled Danny by his shirt, somehow getting him free from Dahlia's strong grip. The redhead didn't seem to like that as she glared at Cassie, who glared back at her.

"Let…go…" she said, dragging Danny out of the room. "Training…time…"

"I can walk on my own," Danny said, but was ignored as Cassie kept pulling him, Cujo following them. "Cassie…my feet are starting to hurt…"

"Well, I better get to work," Bruce said as he stood up. "Give Dahlia here one of the spare bedrooms. I'll have Maddie shop our friend here for new clothes."

"Right away, sir," Alfred said as Dahlia went after Danny and Cassie.

Bruce walked to the garage and went to one of his cars, picking the sleek, black Porsche. As he drove away from the mansion, he set his phone to speaker, contacting Maddie.

" _Hello?"_ Maddie said through the phone. From the background, Bruce could hear some muffled moans from the background.

"You're enjoying watching Harley too much," he said in a deadpanned tone.

" _Oh? Are you jealous?"_ Maddie said in a teasing tone. _"You can join if you want. Harley's been begging for that big cock of yours."_

"I called to see if you could go shopping," Bruce said. "I have a new tenant, and she needs some new clothes."

" _Another one? My, you're so caring. It makes me want to have your kid,"_ Maddie said with a teasing smirk, though there was an underlying impatient tone.

"She's the same age as Danny," Bruce said, avoiding the conversation. "I'll pay you back later."

" _You can pay with me with a date,"_ Maddie said. _"Playing with Harley is getting me worked up."_

With that, Maddie ended the call. Bruce then kept driving, unaware that he's being watched. From on top of a building, Deathstroke was looking at Bruce Wayne through his sniper rifle.

"So, the Dark Knight is actually Mr. Playboy Billionaire," he said with a smirk before looking at Damian. "If you get your inheritance, hire me sometimes."

"When do we go after Daniel?" Damian said in an impatient tone.

"Patience," Deathstroke said before returning to look at Bruce Wayne, who was going to Wayne Enterprise. "This is the Batman we're talking about. If you want to grab your brother, we need to be extra prepared. After all, that dad of yours like taking in strays, so he won't be alone."

Damian simply scowled and reluctantly nodded. Deathstroke then pulled out a tablet and got any information related to Bruce Wayne, especially the people he's closest with that were currently in the city, like Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain, Madeline Fenton, Lucius Fox, Richard Grayson, who was visiting, and their target, Daniel al Ghul. He knows that Daniel is Robin, Grayson was Nightwing and Cassandra is Batgirl, and Fenton could possibly be Ghost, but he was still unsure.

"We need to watch them closely, then strike at the right opportunity," Deathstroke said as he stood up and walked away. Damian looked at Wayne Enterprise before following Deathstroke.

Meanwhile, Danny and Cassie were having their daily sparring in the Batcave with Dahlia and Cujo watching, though Danny noticed that Cassie was really aggressive, making her sloppy, which was surprising since Cassie was never sloppy, even when eating twenty burgers. She could eat them all without spilling sauce or crumbs.

"Cass, you alright?" he asked in a worried tone as he easily avoided her punches. "Your hits keep missing."

"Me…fine!" she panted, using her knees to support herself.

"No, you're not," Danny said, crossing his arms. "What's wrong? You can tell me. We're friends, aren't we?"

Cassie looked at the worried expression on Danny's face and her anger lessened. She took calming breaths before she stood up, her expression returning to normal.

"Me…alright…now," she said. Truth be told, she didn't know why she was so mad.

Just seeing Danny being so close with Dahlia made her mad. Maybe she can talk to Barbara about it. It was thanks to her that Cassie understood why she was happy when she's spending time with Danny, because she likes him.

"Well…if you want to talk, you can talk to me," Danny said with a smile.

Cassie nodded and gave a small smile. Danny started walking away to grab a towel and a drink, only for Dahlia to appear, smiling while holding a towel.

"Oh, thanks," Danny said accepting the towel and wiped the sweat off his face. As he put the towel over his shoulders, Dahlia handed him a water bottle. He thanked her again as he accepted it, taking a drink.

He didn't noticed Dahlia looking at Cassie, pulling her left eyelid and sticking her tongue out, causing Cassie to look annoyed.

"That hit the spot," Danny said before he tossed it to Cassie, who caught it. She looked at it before at Danny. "What? You have to make sure you're hydrated."

Cassie noticed the look Dahlia was giving her. So, mentally smirking, she took a drink from the bottle Danny drank from. Dahlia glared and pouted at Cassie, who slowly drank the water just to rile her up, though Cassie didn't notice the look Danny had.

His eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly parted with a blush on his face. Cassie was only drinking water, but the way she did it made him feel weird, how she wrapped her lips around the opening and how some water spilled from the corner of her mouth and down to her neck, drenching her wet shirt which clung to her developing body. He quickly closed his mouth and looked away, trying to control his blush.

" _What's wrong with me today?"_ he said to himself as he felt uncomfortably hot. "I-I'm gonna hit the showers, _a cold one,"_ he whispered the last one to himself.

He started walking, Dahlia following him, before he stopped and turned to look at her innocent smile.

"Please don't follow me," he said in a deadpanned tone. She pouted at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "I mean it! Don't follow me!"

Dahlia huffed and crossed her arms under her developed chest, which caught Danny's attention, making him look down. Now that he thought about it, she was too developed for someone who's the same age as him, and her short stature only made her assets look bigger.

"I NEED A SHOWER!" he exclaimed and started running, surprising the girls, leaving them alone with Cujo. The two girls looked at each other, sharing a glare, looking competitive while Cujo just scratched his ear.

Meanwhile, Danny was in the shower, setting the water to its coldest set, hoping it would calm him down. He rubbed his face, letting the cold water lessen the blush on his cheeks.

"…What's wrong with me today?" he said with a sigh. He felt so weird ever since waking up next to Dahlia. "Maybe dad knows…or Dick. I'll call Dick later."

He didn't know why, but it felt embarrassing to talk to his dad about his issue with Cassie and Dahlia. But with Dick, he just felt comfortable with the older Robin, like he can tell him secrets and he wouldn't tell them to Bruce.

 _Later…_

Alfred was just finishing setting up the room for their newest tenant. He had to admit, he's been busy these past months, but he enjoyed it. It was nice for the mansion to be lively, and not feel like a haunted house with only his footsteps as company.

Just as he finished covering the bed with freshly laundered sheets and fluffy pillows, the doorbell rang. He walked towards the door, which took a while, and he opened it, revealing Maddie, carrying some bags.

"Greetings, Maddie," he greeted politely.

"Hey, Alfred," Maddie said with a friendly smile as she entered the mansion. "Bruce called and had me do some shopping. Heard you found another kid. Guess things are getting lively around here."

"Indeed," Alfred said with a slight smile. "I must say I enjoy the company."

"So, where's the new girl?" Maddie asked as she handed the bags to Alfred.

"Dahlia, let go!"

Maddie and Alfred turned their heads and saw Danny walking, but Dahlia was clinging on his shoulders, making it hard for him to walk. He was blushing while the girl was smiling happily. Maddie was looking at the girl with shocked eyes.

"Was that…Pamela?" she asked Alfred, who didn't seem bothered by it.

"Indeed," Alfred said. "It was shocking to see her again, but I've seen stranger working with Bruce."

"…True," Maddie agreed. Ever since she accepted Batman's invitation to the Justice League, she's seen things that would question her sanity, so seeing Poison Ivy reborn as a child wasn't that strange to meeting cosmic beings that could destroy the Earth with a sneeze, or traveling across time to save their present, or being friends with aliens and humans with unnatural abilities.

"I heard Harleen Quinzel is living with you," Alfred said. "Will you tell her of this predicament."

"Hm…maybe I will," Maddie said, thinking about it. Hearing Pamela is somewhat okay, it might make her happy.

"Though keep in mind that she doesn't remember her old life as Poison Ivy," Alfred said. "And that might be for the best."

"True," Maddie agreed. "One less trouble to worry about."

"Well, thank you for the clothes," Alfred said. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"No thanks," Maddie declined politely. "I need to get ready for Bruce's reward, so make sure he doesn't forget."

"Rest assured, he will be reminded," Alfred said with a nod.

"Can't wait," Maddie said with a small smile before bidding Alfred goodbye. "Later, Alfred."

"Have a good day, Madeline," Alfred said as Maddie exited the mansion.

"Alfred, help!" Danny cried as he walked towards the butler, his jacket now almost over his arms thanks to Dahlia. "Get Dahlia off! I was gonna hang out with Dick today!"

"Oh? Another hang out with Master Dick?" Alfred said as he helped Danny free himself from Dahlia's strong grip.

"Yeah," Danny said as he fixed his jacket. "Dick had some business in the city, so we decided to hang out today."

"Well, enjoy yourselves then," Alfred said as he carried the struggling Dahlia, along with the bags of clothes. "Come along, Miss Dahlia. Your room is ready, and you have new clothes to try."

Dahlia kept struggling, but she somehow can't free herself from Alfred's grip. Danny sighed in relief before he went to the garage and went on a motorcycle, grabbed a helmet and drove out of the garage.

 _Later…_

Danny was leaning on his bike, the helmet under his arm and an ice cream cone on one hand. He was at the park, waiting for Dick, watching the people go about their business, having picnics, walking their dogs, jogging, playing sports, doing yoga, and other stuff.

He kept eating his ice treat, but he was distracted as his mind was plague by Dahlia and Cassie. He sighed, fighting down the blush.

"What is this feeling?" he muttered. He knew what it felt to be afraid, to sad, to be tired, to be hungry, to be content, to be sleepy, to be in pain and recently, to be happy. But this new, hot feeling was alien to him.

"Well, you seem distracted," a voice said, causing him to turn around and saw Dick, wearing a black shirt and blue jacket, jeans and sneakers. "You didn't even notice me a minute ago."

"S-sorry," Danny said as he finished the treat, fighting an incoming headache. "I'm just dealing with…stuff."

"Oh?" Dick said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the normally composed, yet shy kid. "Well, tell your big brother about it."

"Big brother?" Danny asked, looking at Dick.

"Well, yeah," Dick said with a shrug. "I'm basically your big brother."

"Huh," Danny said as he thought about it. "I always wanted a brother that doesn't want to kill me."

"Well, tell me about your problems," Dick said.

Danny then told him about his day, about Dahlia and how she kept hugging him in a vice grip, how Cassie seemed very mad, and then there's the strange, hot feeling he felt towards Dahlia and Cassie.

"…And that's why I needed some advice," Danny finished. He then looked at Dick. "What's wrong with me?"

Dick just scratched the back of his head, not really sure how to explain this to his adoptive little brother. He thought Danny was going through the difficulties of being Robin, with the constant crime and corruption, not that he was being aroused and he didn't know what it is.

"Um…" Dick said, finding the right words for it. "Er…you see, Danny, this is natural for a kid your age. You see, when a man and woman love each other very much-."

"I already know about sex," Danny said in a deadpanned tone. "Mother taught me when I was five."

"…Okay…" Dick said, a little weirded out that Danny was taught what sex was at such a young age. He had the Talk when he was thirteen. "Then…what's the problem?"

"I just feel weird towards Dahlia or Cassie sometimes," Danny said, blushing. "I never felt like this before."

"Oh," Dick said, finally realizing the problem. "That's natural too."

"It is?"

"Yes," Dick said, trying to find the right words for it. "You see, at a certain age, boys like you go through puberty…how old are you again?"

"Twelve," Danny replied.

"Okay, so puberty makes you feel hot and weird, like what you're feeling," Dick explained. "It's called arousal. That's natural, so don't worry about it."

"But…can I stop it?" Danny asked.

"That's a problem you have to solve yourself, buddy," Dick said, patting Danny on the back. "So, wanna hang out? I got time before my mission tonight. We can do a stake out."

"Okay," Danny said with a nod. "What's the mission by the way?"

 _Later…_

All the people who live in the Wayne Mansion were busy; Bruce was going out with Maddie, Danny was out with Dick, doing a mission, Cassie was doing monitoring duty, Dahlia, who was dressed in a red blouse and green skirt, was in the living room, playing with Cujo and waiting for Danny, and Alfred was making dinner.

"Alright, it's time," Deathstroke said as he armed himself with his weapons and gears as Damian tightened his gauntlets. "You attack the mansion, I'll attack the sperm donor, then we capture your brother."

"Let's just get this over with," Damian said, wanting to kill Daniel as soon as possible, dead enough that even the Lazarus' Pit won't bring him back.

"Meet after twenty minutes," Deathstroke said. "Synchronized watches."

The two checked their watches and got them in sync. With that, the two separated, ready to begin their mission.

 _Later…_

Bruce was enjoying his dinner with Maddie, at the top of the best restaurant in Gotham, so exclusive that only a handful of people can get in per night. He was dressed in a black suit while Maddie was dressed in a strapless, teal dress that showed off her figure. They were sitting near the window, getting a good view of the city.

"How are you enjoying dinner?" Bruce asked after taking a sip of his wine.

"It's great," Maddie said with a smile as she took a bite from her steak. "Thanks for taking me here. I always wanted to see what the big fuss was about."

"I had reservations for years now, seems kind of a waste not to use it," Bruce said with a shrug. "How's your new roommate?"

"It's good," Maddie replied. "I have some company, and a new playmate. You can join if you want, you know."

With a sexy smirk, she started using her foot to rub his crotch. She smirked as he jostled a bit, but he didn't stop her.

"I can't wait for after dessert," she said. "You know, chocolate is considered an aphrodisiac food."

Bruce smirked before he called the waiter, to order some dessert. He was about to take a sip when he spotted a red laser dot moving from his glass before it disappeared.

"Get down!" he exclaimed, tackling Maddie to the ground just as a bullet hit the glass he was holding. Soon, panic spread through the room as the patrons and waiters started running to the exit while Bruce kicked the table as cover.

"He's pretty quick," Deathstroke said as he reloaded and fired another shot. Soon, only Bruce and Maddie were left, hiding behind the table. Bruce grabbed the steak knife and then quickly stood up and threw it out the window. The knife hit the nozzle of the sniper rifle just as Deathstroke fired another shot, causing it to blow up.

"Quick, let's go!" Bruce exclaimed before he and Maddie started running to the door.

"Oh no, you don't," Deathstroke said before he grappled towards the building. When he got there, he then threw a knife towards the handle just as Bruce was about to grab it. "Can't have you leaving yet, Batman."

Bruce's eyes widened before they became cold as he stood in a fighting stance, so did Maddie.

"What do you want, Deathstroke?" Bruce said as he eyed the assassin.

"I'm just doing a favor for Ra's," Deathstroke said as he held a bo staff.

"Danny," Bruce said before scowling as his hand made its way to his pocket, activating the Bat Wave.

"So, nothing personal, but I'll need to knock you unconscious," he said before charging at the two.

 _Batcave…_

Cassie was looking at the monitors, dressed in her uniform, minus the mask. Suddenly, the Bat Wave activated, showing that Batman was in trouble. She quickly stood up and put on her mask, and was about to run to her cycle, before she felt someone in the cave.

She suddenly threw some batarangs to the ceilings, where a figure jumped down and deflected them with a sword. The light showed and Cassie looked shocked.

"Danny?" she asked in a surprised tone, but then she noticed the different hairstyle and green eyes.

"Don't call me that," Damian said, angry at being mistaken for his brother.

"Who…are…you?" Batgirl demanded, preparing to fight. She noted his stance, and there was no opening. _"His stance…similar to Danny's…only no openings…"_

"I am Damian al Ghul," Damian said as he prepped his sword. "Now die, traitor!"

Damian charged and swung his sword towards Cassie, who dodged it before grabbing a pair of batarangs to block it. She threw a few quick slashes, but Damian dodged them before kicking Batgirl away, causing her to almost fall to the edge, but she quickly flipped through the air, letting her land to the ground safely. She heard Damian jumping after her, the sword aimed at her, but she quickly jumped away and quickly spun around, throwing some batarangs. Damian jumped back, caught one batarang and threw it back to Batgirl, who used the talons on her gloves to deflect it.

Damian growled before he charged, pulling some throwing stars and throwing them at Batgirl, which gracefully curved in the air, going towards her at different angles.

She deflected them just in time to block a slash from Damian. Damian started throwing more slashes, but Batgirl dodged them. Suddenly, Damian threw a low kick that caused Batgirl to lose her balance. Damian then thrust his sword, but Batgirl moved, only getting a cut on the side.

She kicked Damian away and jumped back, looking at the cut, seeing that she was bleeding. She looked at Damian, who was smirking in a bloodthirsty manner before he charged.

 _Restaurant…_

The exclusive room was trashed, with the tables destroyed, food over the floor, and the silverware, plates, glasses and bowls bent or shattered. Bruce and Maddie were worst for wear as they glared at Deathstroke, who seems to be panting, his bo staff broken on the ground, as well as some of his guns. Bruce removed his jacket and tie, the polo shirt was undone and his right sleeve was torn. Maddie's dress was torn in some places and she was barefoot.

"Geez, even without gear, you got some spunk," Deathstroke said with a chuckle. "This is fun."

"You can't win, Deathstroke," Bruce said with a glare.

"I don't have to win," Deathstroke said as he went to grab something on his pouch. "I just need to make sure you don't move."

He then threw a black ball towards the two before holding out a trigger. Bruce's eyes widened before he went to tackle Maddie away from the sphere as Deathstroke pushed the trigger.

The sphere exploded, and all Bruce could see was a bright flash, followed by fire.

 _Downtown…_

Robin and Nightwing were just finishing tying up the thugs they beat up in the illegal drug dealers, before they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Robin asked as he and Nightwing looked at the direction of the explosion, seeing some black smoke.

"Let's check it out," Nightwing said as they left the thugs for the police before they got on their own cycles and rode towards the problem.

When they got there, they saw the top of a building on fire, a lot of the people already evacuated.

"Wait…dad's up there!" Robin exclaimed before he quickly pulled a grappler and shot it to the building. He was then pulled towards the top, with Nightwing quickly following. When they got to the top of the building, the two saw Bruce and Maddie on the floor, groaning and a little bruised.

Just as Robin was about to run towards them, a claw was fired towards him, hitting him on the back and clutched him, grabbing his arms too.

"What the hell?" he said before he was pulled off the floor and towards the other building.

"Robin!" Nightwing exclaimed as he watched the young boy was pulled away. He was about to go after him when Robin stopped him.

"I'll be fine! Go check on them!" he exclaimed before he felt someone grab him and throw him to the ground. He groaned from the pain before he looked who grabbed him. His eyes then widened. "Wilson!?"

"Long time, no see, brat," Deathstroke said as he held the catcher gun. "You were so small when I saw you last time. You've grown so much."

Robin used the retractable talons in his gauntlets to break the claw. He then jumped back, pulling his katana from its sheath.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he eyed the older assassin.

"I'm doing a favor for my master," Deathstroke said as he pulled out twin katanas. "He said either dead or alive, so it's not a problem for me either way."

"Grandfather," Robin said in surprise.

"Yes, so be a good kid, and let me kill you," Deathstroke said before he charged at Robin. He swung his katanas towards Robin, who blocked it.

"If you think I'm so easy to kill, then you'll be disappointed," Robin said before he pushed Deathstroke away and charged.

 _Batcave…_

Batgirl threw Damian over the Batmobile, who just landed on the roof and glared at Batgirl. Batgirl had cuts and slashes on her suit, some were bleeding, and Damian had a bruise on his cheek and his hair was a little messed up.

The Cave looked like a mess from their fight, mostly done by Damian, who threw grenades and such towards Batgirl.

"Stop…now!" Batgirl ordered, seeing the damage done in the cave.

"Make me," Damian said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the elevator suddenly opened, causing the two to look and saw Alfred, Dahlia and Cujo.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Alfred asked as he looked around the Cave.

Suddenly, Damian ran towards the three, causing Batgirl to run after him, which Damian wanted. He turned around and threw a small grenade towards Batgirl, who tried to stop and jump back.

The grenade exploded and the blast hit Batgirl. She was thrown across the Cave, hitting the Batcomputer, her costume torn, revealing her face.

"My word!" Alfred said before Damian attacked them. He threw a quick punch to Alfred, sending him back in the elevator.

Cujo growled and jumped towards Damian, who did a roundhouse kick that sent Cujo to another platform. He whimpered as he tried to stand up, only to fall.

A vine suddenly wrapped around Damian's arm. He looked and saw the vine on Dahlia's hand. Damian started cutting the vine and ran towards Dahlia, who made another vine and started whipping it at Damian, who kept dodging, cutting the vines.

When he was close enough, he used the hilt of the sword and slammed it on Dahlia's head, making her crumple to the floor.

He could kill them if he wanted to, but he was running out of time. So he walked towards the Batcomputer and placed a device on it, which caused the machine to start malfunctioning.

With his work done, he was about to walk away, before he looked at the unconscious Batgirl. He then grabbed some rope and tied her up before hefting her over his shoulder.

"Grandfather would be please to see you again, traitor," Damian said before spotting the case that held the second Robin's uniform. He then grinned as he broke the case open.

 _Downtown…_

Sparks fly as blades collide. Robin jumped back before he threw four birdarangs towards Deathstroke, who cut them all as Robin charged. Deathstroke swung both katanas, but Robin slid under them before he threw a thrust that cut Deathstroke's side. Deathstroke kicked Robin away, who rolled back to his feet.

"You improved, brat," Deathstroke said as the bleeding cut slowly closed. "You're not the same failure back then."

"I was holding back when I was still living with the League," Robin said as he and Deathstroke circled each other. "I don't need to hold back. Now you either go back and leave me alone, or I will hurt you."

"Sorry, brat, but I have a rep to keep," Deathstroke said before he charged at Robin, dragging the blades on the concrete roof. He then threw his blade forward, causing dust and concrete to fly towards Robin's face, blinding him.

Deathstroke then kicked Robin on the chest, sending him across the roof top, causing him to drop his sword with a clang. Before he could stand up, Deathstroke stepped on his chest, sheathing one katana while holding the other one as high as he can.

"Nothing personal," he said as he was about to drive the sword to Robin's chest, who tried to push the foot off him.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'BANG!', and Deathstroke's sword flew out off his hand.

"Agh!" he exclaimed, holding the hand that was shot, before a figure appeared in front of him and kicked him off Robin. When he got his bearings back, he looked and saw Red Hood, two guns aimed at him. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Back off, Deathstroke," Red Hood said, guns aimed and ready to fire at Deathstroke. "Or you're gonna eat lead."

"Thanks, Red Hood," Robin said as he stood up, wincing a little.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Red Hood said, still looking at Deathstroke.

"You think facing two Batboys is gonna stop me?" Deathstroke said, pulling out the katana and a gun from the holster.

"How about three Batboys?" Nightwing said, landing near them, Ecrisma sticks on hand, glaring at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke saw that he was surrounded and outnumbered, and he was running out of time. So, with a sigh, he grabbed something on his waist and threw around. It exploded, covering the roof with smoke. The three charged through the smoke, but when it dispersed, they saw that Deathstroke was gone.

"Damn it," Robin said as he looked around. He then turned to Nightwing. "How's dad?"

"He's been through worst," Nightwing said, causing Robin to sigh in relief.

"What was that about, anyway?" Red Hood asked, looking at Robin.

"Grandfather wants me back," Robin said, eyes narrowing.

"Wow, he must really want you back," Red Hood commented. "Sending Deathstroke to get you."

"Well he failed," Robin said before pulling out his comm. "Robin to Batcave. Anyone there."

Robin heard nothing but static, surprising him.

"Anyone there? Batgirl? Alfred?" he asked, still nothing. Worried, he turned off his comm and started running. "I'm going back to the Cave!"

"Wait up!" Nightwing said, running after him, followed by Red Hood.

 _Batcave…_

When the three got there, they were surprised to see the Batcave a wreck. They saw Alfred and Dahlia on the ground as an injured Cujo pushed his snout on Dahlia.

"Alfred! Dahlia!" Robin called as he and Nightwing ran towards them while Red Hood noticed the case where his costume was held.

"What happened here?" Nightwing asked as he helped Alfred up while Robin checked on Dahlia.

"An intruder attacked…" Alfred replied, groaning as he rubbed his stomach. "He looked just like Master Danny…"

"Damian?" Robin said, shocked to hear his older twin brother attacked the cave. He then noticed something. "Hey, where's Cassie?"

"He…took Miss Cassie," Alfred said, causing Robin's eyes to widen.

 _Meanwhile…_

Deathstroke was waiting for Damian at their meeting point, trying to form a plan to get Ra's' run-away grandson back.

He suddenly heard movement behind him. He looked and saw Damian, wearing a dark green mask and a yellow belt, with someone over his shoulder.

"What's with the new look?" Deathstroke asked.

"Just felt like it," Damian said before he put the figure on the ground. "Look who I found."

Deathstroke saw who it was and smirked behind his mask.

"This could work," he said as Cassandra Cain woke up and looked at the two standing in front of her.

 **Oh no! Batgirl's been taken! Man, it started so peaceful, with Danny experiencing his first arousal, hehehe, and having a brotherly bond with Dick while Bruce was going to get laid again, but the day got ruined by Deathstroke and Damian. Man, they really can't a break.**

 **What's gonna happen next? How will they rescue Cassandra Cain from Deathstroke and Damian? And why is Dahlia stronger than Danny?**

 **Next chapter, brother vs brother! See you later!**


	9. Arc I Epilogue

**Okay, this is it, the final chapter of the first arc of the story. Oh, in case I didn't explain, this story will have eight arcs. The first arc is Danny becoming Robin while handling family problems.**

 **The second arc, well, don't wanna spoil it for you guys, hehehe.**

 **So, last chapter, The Bat Family were ambushed by Deathstroke and Damian, trying to kidnap/murder Danny, but they failed. Unfortunately, Batgirl was taken. How will Danny rescue her?**

 **Read and find out!**

Chapter 8: Clash of Brothers

The night was over as Dick finished repairing the Batcomputer. Dick sat up, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Is it working?" he asked, looking at Barbara, who came by when she heard what happened. She was sitting on the chair, typing rapidly.

"…There," she said as the computer turned back on. "We're back online."

" _Then can you locate Cassie now?"_ Robin asked through the comm, the roar of a motorcycle behind him.

"Hang on…" Barbara said as she started typing rapidly. "The damage to the Batcomputer was bad, but luckily, the GPS system is still good."

On the screen, a map showed, revealing the location of everyone associated with Batman. Oracle and Nightwing were in the Batcave, Batman and Ghost were in the Gotham hospital, and Robin was downtown, speeding through the city.

Oracle then saw where Batgirl was located.

"She's located in the abandoned Park Row Theater," Oracle said.

 _Downtown…_

"I'm on my way!" Robin said to Oracle, looking at the GPS on his R-Cycle. He did a U-Turn and increased speed, easily going through traffic.

"Woah! Don't forget about me!" Red Hood said, standing behind the seat, holding on to Robin's shoulder. "Easy on the throttle!"

"Next time, get your own ride!" Robin exclaimed, focused on the road.

Tonight wasn't a good night for him; with his dad being hospitalized, his home invaded, and his friend kidnapped, he was feeling that he needed to punch something, or someone.

Once he was sure Alfred, Dahlia and Cujo were alright, he quickly left the cave and started searching. Red Hood came along to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid, that and he felt awkward being back in the cave.

They finally arrived at the abandoned theater, the doors boarded up, the signs missing letters and the walls dirty and missing pieces. The word 'CODEMNED' was attached on the door, and some rude words and genitals graffitied on the walls.

Robin stopped the R-cycle and he and Red Hood got off the vehicle.

"Know a way in?" Robin asked, looking at the building.

"There's a broken air vent on the roof," Red Hood replied. Robin looked at him with a confused expression. "I've been here before."

The two made their way to the ceiling, and sure enough, there was a broken air vent on the roof, giving them access to the building. They crawled through the dirty, rusty vents until they spotted a big hole. They jumped out of the hole and landed on a crouch, seeing a dirty hallway full of broken bottles, glass, table legs, broken chairs and dirty water.

"Man, the place hadn't changed a bit," Red Hood said before they quickly ran through the hall.

"Wait," Robin said as he spotted something on the ground. He crouched down and saw an almost invisible line. He looked to where the line is connected and saw a wooden plank loose on the wall. He carefully pried it open and saw a bomb.

"Well…that wasn't there before," Red Hood commented as Robin grabbed a small knife and disarmed the bomb.

"We're at the right place," Robin said as they continued walking, checking for traps.

Soon, they stopped at the entrance of the stage. Red Hood pulled out his guns and then signal Robin, who nodded, pulling out his sword. Red Hood silently counted to three before he kicked the doors open and aimed with his guns as Robin, his sword raised, stood next to him.

It was empty, except for the crates and spying gear left on the stage. They slowly walked towards it, keeping their eyes open for traps.

"Seems like they were here," Red Hood said, checking their equipment. "But not anymore."

"But Batgirl's signal is here," Robin said as he checked the scanner on his gauntlets. He followed the scanner and stopped in front of a crate. Eyes narrowing, he opened the crate and saw Bargirl's uniform, gear and a small communicator. "Damn it! They're not here!"

He grabbed the small communicator and he was about to do something that might help him, it turned on, revealing Deathstroke's masked face.

" _Hey there, Bat Jr.,"_ Deathstroke greeted as Robin clenched his teeth.

"Where is she, Slade?" Robin growled in anger.

" _Wow. Never heard you growl before,"_ Deathstroke said in mock surprised. _"The Cain girl is with us. I'd show her, but she's not decent."_

Robin clenched his fist in anger, shaking slightly. It took all his might not to destroy the communicator.

" _If you want your little lady friend back, then you come to us, alone,"_ Deathstroke said in a serious tone. _"Leave the sperm donor and foster brothers and go to these coordinates. And get here within fifteen hours."_

He showed some coordinates, which Robin recorded through his mask.

" _Oh, and enjoy the present from your big brother,"_ Deathstroke said before he ended communications. Suddenly, the equipment started beeping.

"Get down!" Red Hood exclaimed before the two of them jumped off the stage as the equipment exploded.

Robin's world was a little dazed as all he heard was ringing, his vision a little blurry. Once he regained his bearings, he saw the stage blackened, smoking and smoldering. He saw Red Hood nearby, on the ground and groaning.

He slowly stood up, steadying himself.

"You okay there?" Red Hood asked, a little loudly.

"I'll live," Robin said, rubbing his head to relieve the pain. "We need to go back to the Cave."

The two exited the theaters and went back to the R-Cycle.

"So…you have a brother?" Red Hood commented. "Is he the same douche that stole my old gear?"

"Sorry about that," Robin said as he focused on the road.

"Seems like he wants to kill you."

"To be honest, we're not exactly close," Robin said emotionlessly.

Damian, his older brother, his twin, his opposite in many ways. He was brutal, cold and merciless. He would end a life without hesitation, followed the ideals of their grandfather and wanted to be the new Demon Head.

He wasn't close to Damian, since the older brother didn't like him, but after an incident, he started to dislike Damian.

 _Flashback…_

Six-year-old Daniel was walking to his room, carrying berries for the injured bird he was looking after. He found the little bird a week ago when he was meditating, found it chirping in the bushes, its right wing injured. He took care of it, nursing it back to health in his room. He enjoyed watching over the bird, tending its wound, listening to its musical chirp, whistling along with it.

When Daniel got close to his room, he saw that the door was open. He walked towards it and saw Damian clutching the bird in his hand, which tried to peck at him, frantically chirping.

"Damian!" Daniel exclaimed, dropping the berries as his brother looked towards him.

"What are you doing, playing with this thing?" Damian said in disdain, looking at the bird.

"Let it go, Damian!" Daniel demanded.

"You want it? Then come and take it from me," Damian said.

Daniel charged, trying to get the bird from Damian's grip, but he kept moving the bird out of his reach. Suddenly, Damian gave a vicious kick to his abdomen, causing Daniel to crumple on the floor, gasping for air.

"This is why you are weak," Damian said with a sneer as Daniel looked at him. "You keep yourself distracted by these insignificant creatures. Me? I don't allow these things to keep me weak."

Right before Daniel's eyes, he crushed the poor bird in his fist, causing blood to splatter from his fist to the ground. He then dropped the dead bird to the floor and walked away as Daniel crawled to the dead bird, tears spilling from his eyes as he slowly grabbed the dead bird.

He then saw red.

 _Flashback End…_

He forgot what happened when he saw red, but Damian seemed bitter after that. Their relationship since then became almost tolerable and nothing more. Danny started ditching training to avoid seeing him, avoided being in the same room as him. If he was in the same room as him, it was because their mother required both of their presence.

The drive was uncomfortably quiet as they made it back to the Cave, where Nightwing and Oracle were waiting for them.

"You guys alright?" Nightwing asked as Robin walked towards them.

"We'll live," Robin said as he pulled out his mask and threw it to Oracle, who caught it. "Deathstroke gave me some coordinates before the theater blew up. Can you locate where it is?"

Oracle walked towards the Batcomputer, pulled out a connect and plugged it in the mask. The screen showed a recording of the message. Oracle frowned when she heard the state of her successor, before the coordinates were shown.

She quickly typed the coordinates and a second later, the location was shown, an oil rig in the Scottish coast.

"That's one of Grandfather's Lazarus Pits," Robin said as he put the mask back on his face. "He likes to keep some pits for emergencies."

"If we take the Batstrike, we can get there in a few hours undetected," Nightwing said.

"No," Robin said. "Deathstroke said only me. If he sees me with you guys, he might hurt Cassie."

"We can't let you go alone," Red Hood said, crossing his arms. "There's two psychopaths that want to kill you, painfully."

"But if I don't go, Cassie would get hurt," Robin said in a worried tone. "You don't know what the League do to runaways."

"We can't just go there without a plan," Nightwing said.

"Sorry Nightwing," Robin said as he secretly pulled something from his utility belt. "But there's no time!"

He pulled out smoke pellets and threw it around them, causing black smoke to erupt in the room. Surprised, Nightwing and Red Hood charged through the smoke to tackle Robin, instead they tackled each other.

They groaned before they heard the engine of the Batboat turn on. As the smoke cleared, they saw the Batstrike fall to the water and submerge, diving away.

"He's good," Red Hood commented as he and Nightwing stood up.

"He's gonna get himself killed," Nightwing said as he made his way to the other vehicles.

"Wait, Dick," Oracle said, stopping him. "Like you said, you can't go there without a plan."

"And you got one?" Red Hood asked.

"I do," Oracle said in a serious tone. "We need to wake Bruce up."

 _Later…_

Robin finally reached Ra's oil rig. Since he was underwater, he could see the secret base underneath the oil rig, a process factory to filter the pure liquid of the Lazarus' Pit, making it safe to dip in it.

Seeing no way in under the water, he decided to enter through the surface. He geared himself with a rebreather and exited the vehicle. He swam up to the surface, peeking to the oil rig. He pulled out some binoculars and observed the oil rig. He saw four guards on the corner of the rails, and two snipers on the upper level.

Eyes narrowing, Robin dived back and started swimming towards the oil rig. Once he got close, he started climbing. He sneaked past the guards and went to the snipers. He went to the closest sniper and grabbed him by the neck, and twisted it, causing the man to fall unconscious. He then sneaked towards the second, and when he was close enough, ran towards the sniper, sweep his leg and the grabbed gis head, using the momentum of the fall to smash his head on the metal ground, knocking him out.

Robin then looked below, seeing the guards changing positions. Taking a deep breath, he jumped and glided towards one of the guards, using both feet to stomp his head to the ground. Robin then rolled and started running to the corner, grabbing on a beam to spin, right towards the back of another guard, kicking his back, and then grabbing his head to smash it to the ground. He then ran to another corner, spotting the third guard. The guard heard him and tried to yell, but Robin quickly threw a smoke pellet towards his face, causing it to explode, blinding the guard, giving Robin the chance to hit him in the abdomen, causing the guard to crouch down, and smashing his elbow behind his head, knocking him out. Robin then ran to the last corner, where he saw the last guard reaching his guard point, seeing the first unconscious guard. Robin pulled out a birdarang and threw it as the guard turned to his direction, hitting him on the head and leaning on the rails. Robin then did a jumping knee stroke that sent the guard over the rail and falling into the water.

"…He'll live," Robin said before he walked towards the door, slightly opening it to see if the coast was clear. When it was, he walked in, spotting an elevator door.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the door.

Meanwhile, in a cage underneath the oil rig, Cassie was on a hard bed, her wrists bounded on the wall, wearing black undergarments, looking a little bruised. Suddenly, there were people in front of the cage, making her frown in disgust.

"My, you really do look like your mother," Deathstroke commented, not wearing his mask. "She'll be so happy to see you again. She missed you ever since you ran away, saying that no other child came as perfect as you."

"Save your breath, Wilson," Damian said, crossing his arms and glaring at Cassie. "A traitor like her won't change her mind. She's like him, a coward, running away from the League, not understanding our goal."

"Danny…no coward…" she growled, glaring harshly at Damian. "You…silent…thief!"

"Daniel's the thief!" Damian exclaimed. "The right to be the Demon Head was mine, but he took it away from me! All because he was lucky enough to be born of a power Grandfather saw centuries ago! But after I cut off Daniel's head, the right to be Demon Head will become mine once again. And you will serve the League, as a breeding stock. It'll be a waste of good genes to kill you."

"Hm…maybe in a couple of years, I'll help you out," Deathstroke said, musing before he and Damian walked away, leaving Cassie alone as she looked for a way to free herself.

Deathstroke and Damian were walking through the cavern, passing by grunts and workers.

"Still no word?" Damian asked, looking at Deathstroke.

"Keep your shorts on, kid," Deathstroke said as he checked a monitor device. "He'll come. He's that type of kid."

Meanwhile, a couple of guards were in front of the elevator, waiting. The doors suddenly opened, and they entered in it before pressing the up button, causing the door to close and the elevator to go up, unaware that someone was riding on the top before opening an air vent and entering through the vents.

Robin quietly crawled through the vents, using the crates to see if he was close to the prison cells. All he saw were some guards and workers. He stopped when he heard a couple of workers talking. From their gear and uniform, they seem to be hired mercenaries, not trained assassins.

"Man, that Cain girl can really fight. I think she broke a rib."

"What did you expect? She's the daughter of Lady Shiva. Too bad she went rogue, she'd be a looker, like her mom."

"Though I heard the al Ghul kid will use her as breeding stock to make better warriors."

"Too young for my taste. Maybe when she grows a pair of knockers."

Robin clenched his fists and his teeth, glaring at the guards.

"Well, it's my turn to guard the cell. Maybe I'll jerk off in front of her."

"You have a problem, man."

Robin watched the mercenary part ways. He quickly pulled out a small tracker and flicked it towards the guard, manage to hit his ankle.

Robin then started following the guard, using his mask to follow the tracker. When he ran out of vent space to crawl in, he quietly exited the crate and used the pipes to crawl after the guard. The guard stopped in front of a steel door and pulled out a card, swiping it on the security lock, causing it to open.

As the guard entered, Robin quietly landed and followed the guard in as the door slid shut, locking the door. Seeing that he was in the cell room, Robin quickly took down the guard, kicking him on the back of his knees, causing him to buckle down in surprise, and Robin grabbed his head and kneed the back of it, knocking him out.

Robin then grabbed the key card and started searching for Cassie, going from cell to cell.

"Cass!" he quietly called, going from cell to cell. "Cass! Can you hear me!"

"…Robin?" a voice said from a cell nearby. He ran towards it and saw an almost naked Cassie, chained up.

"Cass!" he said in relief before he used the key card to open the cell doors and entered. "Hang on, I'll get you out."

He grabbed a lock pick and opened the shackles, freeing Cassie.

"Thank…you…" Cassie said as she rubbed her wrists. Suddenly, Robin hugged her, surprising her as she felt him shaking.

"I…I was so worried," he said a little shakily.

Cassie gave a small smile before she patted his back in a comforting tone.

"I…okay," she said in a reassuring tone. "You…save…me…"

"Here," Robin said as he let go and pulled out a pack attached on his back. "I brought your gear."

Cassie suddenly felt self-conscious as she blushed. She never felt the need to be embarrassed being seen almost naked but being alone with Robin suddenly made her feel shy. She quickly grabbed her gear and made Robin turn around, much to his confusion.

"Ready…" Cassie said as she put on her mask, happy to have her gear again.

"Let's go before they realize something's wrong," Robin said as he and Batgirl quickly exited her cell and ran towards the exit. They then retraced Robin's step, going back to the vents. When they were halfway there, the alarms suddenly blared.

"Looks like they found out," Robin commented as they started crawling. "We should hurry."

They then reached a split in the vents. When Batgirl crawled through the one Robin came in, the vent suddenly closed.

"What the hell!?" Robin exclaimed as he started punching the closed vent. He could hear Batgirl doing the same on the other side. "Batgirl, you okay!?"

"Me…fine…" Batgirl replied.

"You go on ahead," Robin called as he looked at the other vent. "I can find another way out of here. I'll meet you outside."

"…Please…be…careful…" Batgirl said before she started crawling away. Robin then went to the other vent.

Batgirl kept crawling, hearing the hired guards running through the halls, probably looking for them. She kept moving, when a crate she was one was suddenly torn off, causing her to fall. She quickly rolled on the ground, landing on a crouch.

"Hey! Long time, no see, little Cain!"

Facing her was a man donned in a black, skin-tight suit covering his entire body and head, a pair of goggles, a blacker spider on his chest and head, a pair of black bracers and a black pouch. He was perched upside down on the vents, the crate clinging on his right palm.

"…Needham…" she growled, looking at the spider-themed assassin.

"Aw, you remember me," Black Spider said. "Look, I owe Slade a favor, so how about I just web you up and take you back in your cell. I'll even let you keep your clothes."

Batgirl's reply was throwing a batarang towards Black Spider, who dodged by jumping to the wall, attaching himself on it.

"Guess we're doing this the fun way," Black Spider said before he charged at Batgirl.

Robin was still crawling through the vents, going deeper into the base. He then reached the end, which was glowing green from the other side. He then kicked the crate off, climbing out the vent. He found himself in a dark cavern, which was eerily lit by a green lake at the center.

It was the infamous Lazarus Pit, the source of Ra's al Ghul's immortality that let him live for more than six hundred years. Staring at the green water give him a bad tingle on his spine.

"Mesmerizing, isn't it?" a voice said, causing him to look and see Deathstroke. "The secret to prolong life, just a little dip and you'll be almost immortal. Don't you agree?"

"I don't want to fight you, Wilson," Robin said, ignoring Deathstroke's comment on the Lazarus Pit. "I just want Batgirl back. Let us leave, and no one gets hurt."

"Cute, you just spent a few months with your sperm donor, and you think you can threaten me like he does," Deathstroke said in an admonishing tone. "I owe your grandfather, so I will get you back to him, dead if necessary."

"I prefer to be alive!" Robin exclaimed as he threw smoke pellets around him, covering himself in smoke.

"You really think that'll work?" Deathstroke said before six batarangs flew towards Deathstroke, who pulled out his double-edged sword to block it. "The Bats did the same thing."

"Did he do this?" Robin called from the side, causing Deathstroke to turn, and got stab in the left eye by a batarang.

"Argh!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the batarang, causing blood to spurt. He couldn't react fast enough when Robin charged and used the hilt of his sword to ram Deathstroke on the face, causing him to stumble.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Robin exclaimed as he started running to the exit.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Deathstroke exclaimed as he ran after Robin.

Robin ran through the caverns until he saw a metal, sliding, door. He threw a birdarang on the security lock, breaking it and causing it to open and close uncontrollably. He slid down as the door closed, getting through. He then started running again before he heard Deathstroke destroy the door, which flew passed him, narrowly missing him.

"Geez, you started it," Robin said as he kept running until he found himself in a processing room, where the pure Lazarus liquid was being cleansed. He could feel himself sweating from the heat.

"No where to run, kid," Deathstroke said as he pulled out his sword. "Now be a good kid, or I will make this hurt."

Robin didn't reply, he just pulled out his sword and readied himself.

"Suit yourself," Deathstroke said before he charged.

Meanwhile, Batgirl was dodging blood-red webs that was coming out of Black Spider's gloves. The entire hall was like a bloody lair of a giant, homicidal spider.

"C'mon, let me web you up!" Black Spider said as he kept web throwing, causing Batgirl to somersault to avoid them. "I promise I'll be gentle! And this isn't sexual harassment, so don't report me!"

Batgirl threw some batarangs, which Black Spider dodged and then threw a red orb. Batgirl dodged and grabbed something on her belt, but the orb exploded, causing red web to fly around. Some got on her and she felt herself getting pulled to the wall.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Black Spider said as he started web zipping towards her. Batgirl quickly the pellets she got from her belt, causing smoke to erupt. When Black Spider was close, he went to punch her, but he ended up hitting the empty wall. "Man, I hate it when they do that."

Suddenly, Batgirl appeared on top of him, landed on his shoulders and started punching his head while covering his eyes.

"Gah! Get off me you little spider monkey!" he exclaimed as he tried to get her off him.

She jumped off him with a strong kick, causing him to stumble, before throwing a black orb. When Black Spider got his balance, he turned around as the black orb suddenly exploded, revealing a net that caught him. He struggled, but the net suddenly released a shock that was strong enough to knock him out.

Batgirl looked at him before she continued to the exit. She didn't notice Black Spider quietly freeing his arm and aiming his palm towards her. Just as he was about to fire a web, a batarang hit his palm, destroying his web-shooting gauntlet and covering him in red webs.

Batgirl was surprised before she turned to the direction of the batarang.

Back with Robin, he and Deathstroke kept clashing blades, causing sparks to fly. He had a few torn on his uniform, some bleeding, but not too deeply. Deathstroke had some cuts too, but they were healing.

"Not bad, brat," Deathstroke commented as he and Robin pushed their blades, trying to overpower one another. "How about you quit being a sidekick and be my apprentice instead. I've been looking for someone to train."

"I'd rather be Joker's sideshow than work for you," Robin retorted.

"Too bad," Deathstroke said before he viciously punched Robin's gut, causing him to double over before grabbing him by the hair and slamming him to the ground. "You would have been a good terminator, but maybe once you took a dip, you'll change your mind."

He then stepped on his chest, trapping him. Robin tried to use his blade, but Deathstroke stepped harder, causing some bones to creak.

"Sorry, kid," Deathstroke said as he pulled out a small knife and crouched over Robin, placing it on his neck. "But your luck is over."

"You call it luck, I call it skill," Robin said with a smirk before he spat, hitting Deathstroke's right eye. He backed away as he wiped the saliva off, letting Robin rolled back up his feet, picking up his sword. He then charged, swinging his sword, slashing Deathstroke's chest, causing blood to spill.

"Enough games!" Deathstroke exclaimed in anger and annoyance, the cut slowly healing. He charged as Robin prepared to swing. He caught the sword arm and kneed it, causing his arm to break.

"Argh!" Robin exclaimed in pain as he backed away. He quickly tossed the sword and caught it on his left hand. He charged, swinging his blade, but Deathstroke dodged and block all his attacks. He suddenly grabbed his left arm and threw him behind him, causing Robin to drop his sword. Robin slammed to the pipe, hitting the clear glass. He winced as he felt the intense heat. He looked at the glass before at Deathstroke.

He then stood up and grabbed his right arm. With a painful yank, he got the bone back together. He then looked at Deathstroke, making a 'come at me' gesture.

Deathstroke charged, aiming his sword at Robin, who quickly grabbed a smoke pellet and threw it on his feet. Deathstroke kept running, stabbing through the smoke. When it cleared, he saw Robin leaning on the side before at his sword, which pierced through the glass.

"Shit," Deathstroke said before the glass broke, causing the boiling hot water to blast him off his feet, falling off the platform they were standing on. Robin picked up his sword and jumped towards the beaten Slade, who was slowing kneeling, to weak to move. He removed his mask, showing the wound in his left eye. "Well? Go ahead. Finish me. You know you want too."

"Even if I do, I won't," Robin said as he sheathed his sword and pulling Deathstroke by his shirt until they were nose to nose. "I am not like you, Wilson. I am not a killer. So, leave me and my family alone."

"You can't escape, kid," Deathstroke said with a smirk. "As long as you have the blood of Ra's al Ghul, he will hunt you down with everything he h-ack!"

Suddenly, a sword pierced his chest, and stabbing Robin. He quickly pushed Deathstroke away, causing blood to spurt from his chest. Luckily, it didn't hit anything vital. Though the same couldn't be said to Deathstroke.

He tried to breath, but blood kept spewing out of his mouth as he stared at the sword in disbelief. The edge was facing up, so the sword was forced up, almost bisecting him. He looked behind him, surprise by the one who attacked him.

Damian simply stared at him before he kicked the greatly injured mercenary off the platform, into the ground. He then stared at the injured Robin, who glared at him.

"Look at you," Damian said in disdain as he flicked the blood off his blade. "How pathetic, easily getting hurt like that, allowing yourself to be trapped, refusing to kill a serious threat. Why Grandfather wanted you as his heir, I will never understand."

"Give back the mask and belt, Damian," Robin growled as he glared at his twin. "You have no right to wear that."

"I have as much as right as you," Damian said as he sheathed his sword. "Besides, I only took this to mock you, to show you that I can be a better Robin than you. Wasn't that your dream, to prance along next to our father, running away from the League like a coward, trying to be a glory-hogging hero. Pathetic!"

Suddenly, Damian charged and attacked, viciously throwing kicks and punches. Robin, using his father's training, managed to dodge, block and even counter his attacks while holding his injury.

Growling, Damian waited until Robin attempted to counter. He quickly sidestepped and then strike at the hand holding his wound before striking the wound itself.

"AGH!" Robin exclaimed in pain, letting his guard down. Damian then started punching Robin in his vitals; temples, liver, kidney, before palm striking his chest, sending Robin down to the ground, hitting the hot pipes. He slowly looked up as Damian stood in front of him, pulling out his sword.

"Be grateful that I will end you in a way that won't let you be resurrected," Damian said as he lined the blade on Robin's neck. "You won't shame our family anymore."

"Shame?" Robin said as he glared at Damian in defiance. "The only shame I have is being born an al Ghul!"

Growling, Damian lifted his sword and, with all his strength, swung the blade towards Robin's neck, who only closed his eyes, preparing to meet his fate.

" _Don't be like that."_

Robin's eyes suddenly widened as he saw the blade caught by his hand, surprising him and Damian. An aura suddenly appeared around Robin as he felt his mind go blank.

With a flick of his wrist, he broke the blade in half before throwing it towards Damian, stabbing him through the arm.

"ARGH!" Damian exclaimed as he backed away from Robin, grabbing the broken blade and pulling it out. Before he could recover, Robin was in front of him and strike him on the ribs twist before kicking him so hard that it sent Damian flying halfway through the platform.

Damian slowly stood up, growling, before he pulled out two batarangs just as Robin appeared in front of him. He threw a stab with his left, but Robin blocked it before throwing a punch to his face. Damian then try to stab him with the batarang on his left hand, but Robin blocked and threw a punch underneath the arm, striking his liver.

Dropping the knives, Damian tried to throw a punch, but Robin blocked and punched him on the jaw, stunning him. Soon, Robin started beating him, throwing punches so fast that it was all becoming a blur. Damian started bleeding from his nose and mouth as Robin kept punching him before sending him on his back with an uppercut.

Damian groaned as he weakly looked up to see Robin coldly glaring at him, picking up his broken sword, aiming it at his chest.

"Well?" Damian said with a scowl. "Do it. Kill me. Maybe for once in your life, you can honor the al Ghul name!"

" _He's got a point, sorta. If you don't kill him, he won't stop until he kills you and everyone close to you. C'mon, you can do it. You know you want too."_

"…" Robin looked at the broken sword before at Damian before he shouted and raised the sword. Damian closed his eyes as the sword was brought down. There was a stab, but he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and saw the broken sword stabbed on the ground near his shoulder. The aura slowly disappeared as Robin got back to his senses. "No…I am not a killer. I am not an assassin! I am not an al Ghul! I am Batman's son…I am Robin!"

Robin then removed the mask and utility belt from Damian's person before he walked away.

"Tell Ra's that he can send anyone he wants, I'll beat them, like how I beat you," he said.

" _Hm…Not how I'd do it, but I respect that…"_

Robin looked around, seeing no one there, wondering who that was.

Damian growled in anger and humiliation. He pulled out a trigger from his pouch and pressed it. Suddenly, the entire place started shaking from the explosion. Surprised, Robin turned back to Damian, who was weakly up on his feet.

"Let's see you escape from this!" Damian exclaimed as the platform they were on blew up. Damian rode on the flying platform before jumping off right at the exit, which closes after he left.

Robin cursed as he started running, dodging the debris as he looked for a way out. He spotted another closed door and quickly climbed towards it. He jumped from platform to platform as fast as he can. He finally reached the door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the other side.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he punched the door. Before he could look for another way, the platform he was standing on was destroyed. With wide eyes, Robin felt like the whole world slowed down as he started falling, his arm reaching out in hopes of grabbing something.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a black glove quickly grabbed his arm. Surprised, he looked and saw Batman, with Batgirl behind him.

"Dad?" he asked in disbelief.

"I got you," Batman said as he pulled Robin through the door.

"H-how?" Robin asked in disbelief. "You were injured!"

"An experimental regenerative formula," Batman replied before the place shook again. "Talk later. Let's go!"

The three started running as the place was shaking uncontrollably by the explosions. All around the place, the guards and workers were running for their lives, going to the escape pods. Suddenly, water started flowing through the cracks, which widened, filling the cavern with water. The unfortunate ones drowned.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Robin asked as he water started reaching their ankles.

"Don't worry," Batman said as they neared the elevator. "Our ride is here."

Suddenly, the elevator was torn apart by a small, sleek, black submarine. The hatch opened, revealing Red Hood.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" he exclaimed.

The three quickly entered the submarine, where they saw Nightwing on the controls. Black Spider was also there, restrained inside a holding cell by red webs.

"…You have a submarine?" Robin commented.

"It's a prototype," Batman replied as Nightwing drove the submarine out of the exploding cavern and into the water.

"Oracle, you got the Batstrike?" Nightwing asked.

" _Got her under control,"_ Oracle replied. Robin looked out the porthole, where he saw the Batstrike moving on its own.

He then looked back and saw that Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood were looking at him in a stern fashion, causing him to be nervous.

"Um…" he said, looking down on his feet. "I…I can explain."

"You willingly went on your own, knowing full well that this was a trap," Batman said sternly. "Without any backup, without any plans., risking your life…and you saved Batgirl."

The stern voice was softened with a hint of pride. Robin looked and saw that Nightwing was smirking, and Red Hood didn't look stern, at least Robin thinks so, since it was hard to tell with his helmet on. Batman suddenly kneeled and put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said, causing Robin's eyes to widen. Robin suddenly smiled widely, feeling happy from his father's words.

"Hang on," Robin said, turning to Red Hood, handing him the mask and belt. "Here, I got it back for you."

"Thanks," Red Hood said, getting the stuff.

Robin then turned from Red Hood to Batman, looking confused.

"Um…why aren't you…I don't know…shocked?" he asked his dad.

"Apparently, he already knew I was alive, and he was giving me some space," Red Hood explained, looking at his mentor. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Batman nodded at him. "It's good to see you've calmed down."

Batgirl suddenly sat next to him. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Robin was surprised when he felt Batgirl place her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and heard light breathing, hinting that she was sleeping.

He couldn't blame her. It was a long, stressful and tiring night. Some sleep did sound good right about now. Robin slowly closed his eyes, slowly dozing off.

The three noticed the two fell asleep, but they let them after the night they just had.

"Aw, how adorable, makes me want to kill them together," Black Spider commented before a rubber bullet hit him on the forehead. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Don't wake the kids up," Red Hood said before shushing him. He then pressed a button near the cell, causing it to close, putting sound-proof walls.

 _Three Days Later…_

In Ra's empire, Damian kneeled in front of his grandfather, who had an emotionless look on his face as Damian finished his report.

"I see…" he said as he turned his back on Damian. "You are dismissed, Damian."

"…Yes, Grandfather," Damian said as he bowed his head before he stood up and exited the chambers.

Ra's stood alone in his chambers, thinking. He mused that Daniel's latent abilities were developing faster under the watch of Batman. Perhaps he should let the boy stay with his father, until the power within fully matured.

"Very well, Daniel," he said as he walked to his desk. "You win. I will allow you to stay with your father, for now. It won't be long until you realize your place within the League of Assassins."

Damian was in his room, looking at the healing wound in his arm. He was shaking, feeling both angry and humiliated. To think he was defeated by Daniel, and his life was spared. To him, to be shown mercy, the ultimate humiliation.

"You will pay for this, Daniel," he growled, clenching his fists in anger.

 _Gotham City…_

Standing on top of a tall building was Robin, over looking Gotham City. He suddenly jumped off the building, feeling the wind through his hair and cape. He then pulled out his grapnel and swung towards another building to start his nightly patrol.

He landed on the ledge and started running. He saw Batgirl on another building, nodding at her as she jumped off, swinging to another building. He spotted Red Hood easily beating some thugs that were ganging up on an elderly couple as he jumped to another building. He spotted Ghost, who waved at him before she turned invisible. He saw Nightwing landing on a building, who gave a small grin as he gave a two-finger salute.

He then saw his dad swinging through the air. He jumped and used his grapnel to swing next to Batman, who nodded at him. Robin then swung ahead of Batman before he released the grapnel, falling to the street with a wide grin.

It was good to be home.

 **And cut! Hope you liked the finale of the first arc! Damn, we learned a lot, from why Danny and Damian dislike each other, the voice Danny's hearing, the Lazarus liquid needing to be processed.**

 **We also saw Danny disown his al Ghul heritage as he resisted the power and urge to kill. We also saw Damian stab Deathstroke on the back, literally, and a surprise boss fight with Black Spider.**

 **Whelp, the story will be on temporary break. Need time to make the second arc. Think of it like how sequels to movies take a year or three to be shown.**

 **But before I go, here's the harem list.**

 **Danny x Cassie Cain, Dahlia (aka reborn Poison Ivy), Valerie, Raven, (secret), (secret), (secret), (secret), (secret), (secret) and (secret).**

 **Bruce x Talia, Maddie, Harley, Selina, Diana, Zanna(some of you already guessed it), Dez (some of you guys know who she is), and (secret).**

 **Dick x Barbara, Starfire, Miss Phantom, and (secret).**

 **Jason x (secret), (secret), (secret), (secret) and (secret).**

 **Well, that's all folks. In the next arc, expect new heroes, new friends, new enemies, some drama, action, family moments and lemons.**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
